Test zaufania
by Nigaki
Summary: Zaufanie w zespole to ważna rzecz, ale co się stanie, gdy zostanie wystawione na ciężką próbę? SLASH, Tibbs.
1. Aseksualizm i gry video

Kiedy Tony zaprosił go do siebie, zgodził się od razu. Dawno nie spędzili ze sobą czasu, a teraz w końcu dostali dzień wolnego. Nie byli jednak zainteresowani seksem, ten mogli uprawiać każdego dnia przed snem zamiast marnować wolny czas, którego mieli mało.

Tony przygotował im jedzenie na cały dzień, porządną porcję piwa i masę filmów do obejrzenia. Co prawda wątpił, że ostatni punkt zrealizują, ale w razie czego miał plan zapasowy w postaci gry w karty. Gdyby i to nie wypaliło, po prostu wymyśliłby coś innego na bieżąco. W razie czego zawsze pozostawał plan awaryjny. W końcu seks jest dobry na każdą okazję, a z dwojga złego woleli już zając się tym, niż się nudzić.

Popcorn kończył się już robić, gdy przyszedł Jethro. Tony pocałował go na powitanie i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Rzadko miał możliwość oglądania go w jeansach, ale gdy nadarzała się już taka okazja, to nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Niecodzienny ubiór świadczył o tym, że Jethro nie oczekuje żadnych nagłych wypadków z pracy. Był rozluźniony i o to Tony'emu chodziło w tym spotkaniu, o miłą i spokojną atmosferę. Sam też ubrał się swobodniej niż do pracy. Zwyczajowe spodnie od garnituru zamienił na nieco wygodniejsze spodnie, a koszulę i marynarkę na gruby, puchaty golf. Jethro kiedyś wspomniał, że mu w nim do twarzy dlatego Tony postanowił ubrać się tak specjalnie dla niego.

- Pomyślałem, że obejrzymy sobie kilka filmów. – powiedział poprawiając Jethro kołnierzyk jego koszuli. – Może być?

- Przeżyję. – odparł krótko.

- Możemy porobić coś innego. – zaproponował. – Mam kilka innych pomysłów.

- Filmy mogą być tylko puść coś mądrego.

- Robi się. – Tony zasalutował i odszedł do kuchni, by wyjąć popcorn. – Rozsiądź się wygodnie, zaraz przyjdę. – krzyknął jeszcze do Jethro nim zniknął w drugim pomieszczeniu.

Gdy wrócił do salonu z miską prażonej kukurydzy w dwoma butelkami piwa w dłoniach, postawił wszystko na stoliku i dosiadł się do drugiego mężczyzny.

- _Odyseja kosmiczna_, znasz ten film? – zapytał podając szefowi piwo, samemu sięgając po pilot, by puścić film.

- Sam sobie odpowiedz. – Jethro otworzył swoje piwo i wypił łyk, rozpoczynając tym samym znieczulanie do filmu. Nie lubił ich, ale nie chciał robić Tony'emu przykrości, bo wiedział ile dla niego znaczą. Tak samo Tony nie miał pretensji do jego budowania łodzi, rozumiał, że to mu pomaga, a Jethro rozumiał jego filmy.

- No dobra, to było głupie pytanie. – przyznał otwierając swoje piwo. – Jesteś pewny, że ci to nie przeszkadza?

- Tak długo, jak nie będzie nic mówił, to będzie dobrze.

Film powoli się zaczynał, ale Tony odczuwał potrzebę wyjaśnienia każdego jego aspektu. Powstrzymał się jednak, by nie zniechęcić Jethro jeszcze bardziej. Zirytowany Gibbs nie należał do dobrego towarzystwa, a przecież o to chodziło, by było im miło we własnym towarzystwie.

- Wiesz, to wcale nie jest taki zły film. – stwierdził Jethro, gdy obejrzeli już połowę.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony Tony.

- Trzyma się kupy w przeciwieństwie do innych twoich filmów.

- Nidy bym nie pomyślał, że usłyszę od ciebie coś takiego.

- Widać wciąż mogę cię zaskoczyć.

- Dziwactw McGee i tak nie przebijesz. – stwierdził. – Czy ty wiesz, co on ostatnio zrobił, gdy nie było cię w biurze?

- Nie wiem, co?

- Mówił o pójściu na jakiś konwent. W przebraniu.

- Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego złego. To dobrze, że żyje czymś jeszcze poza pracą.

- Ale on jest dorosły, a zamierza się przebrać jak pięciolatek na Halloween.

- Tak długo, jak nie przyjdzie w przebraniu do pracy, może sobie robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Czemu w ogóle tak to przeżywasz, powinienem czuć się zazdrosny?

- Jeśli doprowadzi to do ostrego seksu, to tak.

- Nie licz na to.

- Po prostu się martwię, że nasz mały Probie traci zmysły. – wyznał z troską w głowie. – Porozmawiaj z nim.

- Dlaczego ja?

- Ty jesteś jego ojcem. Nałóż mu szlaban na komputer, żeby już się nie kontaktował z tymi dziwadłami z Internetu.

- DiNozzo.

- No co? – zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

- Jeśli ja jestem ojcem McGee, to według twojej logiki, ty też nim jesteś.

- O mój boże! – przeraził się nagle. – Cofam to wszystko, nie chcę takiego brzydkiego dziecka, jak Probie.

- Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz zamieniać miły wieczór w farsę?

- Narzekaj ile chcesz i tak wiem, że mnie kochasz.

Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Zawsze kochał Tony'ego, coś w jego osobowości przyciągało go do niego od samego początku. Może to jego charakter, miłość do filmów albo ten czarujący uśmiech, który zmuszał każdego do jego odwzajemnienia. Cokolwiek to było, sprawiało że Jethro nie mógł już żyć bez Tony'ego, był jak powietrze, bez którego by się udusił. Rozjaśnił jego życie i pomógł zrozumieć na nowo, że nie składa się ono tylko z pracy. Odkąd się zeszli, spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę. Jethro nie przebywał już tak często w piwnicy przy łodzi, jak kiedyś, dużo bardziej wolał wyjść gdzieś z Tonym, obaj nazywali to nawet randkami. Wiele razy byli już na kolacji, czy zwykłym spacerze.

Jethro musiał przyznać, że miło jest znowu wychodzić w wolne dni zamiast siedzieć w domu. Dzięki temu od razu czuł się żywszy, bardziej zrelaksowany, a przede wszystkim szczęśliwy. Tony dawał mu to wszystko, czego przez cały ten czas potrzebował i za czym tęsknił.

- Mam już zacząć robić obiad? – zapytał nagle Tony.

- Jeśli chcesz.

- No to idę.

Nim poszedł do kuchni, Tony pocałował jeszcze Jethro w policzek. Te drobne gesty stały się u nich normą. Nie okazywali sobie czułości w pracy, bo nikt o ich związku nie wiedział, ale gdy byli w domu, normalnym było dla nich, by jeden drugiego pocałował w policzek czy czoło albo dotknął. To był kolejny aspekt związku, który Jethro bardzo odpowiadał, choć nigdy by się do tego Tony'emu nie przyznał. Lubił te pocałunki i dotknięcia, czuł że jest wtedy dla kogoś ważny, a on wtedy mógł się odwdzięczyć tym samym, zwłaszcza że Tony desperacko potrzebował miłości. Jethro nie miał nic przeciwko, by dać mu jej jak najwięcej. Tony powierzył mu swoje serce, a on mu swoje. Ufali sobie i nie zamierzali tego zaufania niszczyć. Ostatnie, czego chcieli, to zranić siebie nawzajem.

Jethro spostrzegł, że już kompletnie nie wie, co się dzieje na ekranie. Wiedząc, że i tak już się nie połapie w fabule, westchnął i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Tony właśnie mył warzywa, a w garnku na kuchence gotował wodę.

- Pomóc ci? – zapytał stając w progu.

Tony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, od którego serce Jethro od razu zabiło mocniej.

- Chciałem sam wszystko ugotować, ale jeśli się nudzisz, to możesz pomóc.

- Co w ogóle gotujesz?

- Ravioli. Babcia nauczyła mnie to gotować, ale farsz to mój własny pomysł. Na przystawkę zrobię brushettę.

- A na deser?

- Mus czekoladowy, może być?

- Nawet bardzo, lubię czekoladę.

- Zwłaszcza na moim ciele, co? – zapytał uśmiechając się sugestywnie.

- To był twój pomysł. – przypomniał mu.

- Wiem. – powiedział nieskromnie. – Nigdy na lepszy nie wpadłem, trzeba to powtórzyć.

- Jak coś ci zostanie z dzisiaj, to czemu nie.

- Na pewno coś się znajdzie, ale tym razem połóż na łóżku ręcznik, zanim wylejesz na mnie czekoladę. Musiałem wyrzucić poprzednią pościel.

- Będę o tym pamiętać.

Tony uśmiechnął się i kontynuował wyjaśnianie swojego planu co do obiadu.

- Myślałem nad tym, żeby dodać do musu owoce, truskawki i takie tam.

Tym razem to Jethro się uśmiechnął, podszedł do Tony'ego i pocałował go namiętnie. Młodszy mężczyzna natychmiast wplótł mokre dłonie we włosy szefa i przyciągnął go bliżej, gładząc go palcami po głowie.

Obaj jęknęli, Jethro przyparł Tony'ego do szafki i złapał za biodra, by przypadkiem nie uciekł, ale on wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Przerwali pocałunek i uśmiechnęli się, patrząc na siebie zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Mówiłem już, że cię kocham? – zapytał Jethro, całując znowu Tony'ego. Złapał delikatnie w zęby jego dolną wargę i zaczął ją ssać.

Tony zamruczał ocierając się o Jethro w geście zadowolenia. Kiedy znowu miał wolne usta, odpowiedział:

- Nie wystarczająco.

- Kocham cię. – powtórzył Jethro. – Kocham cię, Tony. Bardzo cie kocham.

- Jeth, mus jeszcze nie gotowy. – stęknął Tony. Powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą. Coś, co szef stracił już dobrą chwilę temu. – Wstrzymaj się.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał przenosząc się z ustami na szyję mężczyzny.

- Najpierw obiad, a później seks, zawsze w takiej kolejności. Jeśli teraz będziemy się kochać, to później będę jeszcze bardziej głodny, a nie mam tyle jedzenia.

- Zamówimy pizzę.

- Kuszące, ale nie. – Tony stanowczo odsunął od siebie Jethro i jego ręce, którymi zaczął mu już rozpinać spodnie. – Najpierw coś zjemy, potem możesz mnie mieć gdzie i ile tylko chcesz. – obiecał widząc zrezygnowane spojrzenie szefa.

- Niech ci będzie. – westchnął odsuwając się jeszcze dalej. – Ale trzymam cię za słowo.

- Kto by pomyślał, że będziesz tak łaknąc seksu. Zawsze myślałem, że trzeba cię będzie namawiać. A mówią, że to ja myślę tylko o jednym. Ziva by nie uwierzyła, gdybym jej powiedział. Swoją drogą, czy to nie to nie miało być całkowicie aseksualne spotkanie? I czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, bym nie liczył na ostry seks?

- Jeśli chciałeś aseksualne spotkanie, trzeba było nie ubierać się w ten sposób.

- Miałem się ubrać w worek? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Ty też nie bardzo pomagasz, tak rzadko nosisz jeansy, że gdy już je założysz, to nie mogę się napatrzeć.

- Więc patrz.

- W takim tempie nigdy nie zrobię obiadu. Pokrój warzywa, a ja zrobię ciasto. – polecił odwracając się do Jethro plecami. – I nie patrz się na mój tyłek.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo zaraz będziemy się rżnąc jak króliki, a ja chcę, by mus miał w tym swój udział. – prawie się rozmarzył na myśl o Jethro zlizującym z niego czekoladę.

- Pokroje je w salonie.

- Dobry plan.

Godzinę później obiad był gotowy. Obyło się bez molestowania ze strony obu mężczyzn, głównie dzięki nie przebywaniu w jednym pomieszczeniu. Cały pomysł z aseksualnym wieczorem szlag trafił, ale nie mogli na to narzekać.

Gdy Tony podawał do stołu, czuł się dumny ze swojej pracy. Jeszcze większą dumę odczuwał, gdy Jethro zaczął jeść ze smakiem. Lubił gotować, zwłaszcza dla innych, a już w szczególności dla szefa. Gotowanie dla samego siebie nigdy nie było tak ciekawe, poza tym nie zawsze miał na to czas, rzadko kiedy jadł pełne posiłki, ale w dni takie jak te, gdy Jethro przychodził w odwiedziny, zawsze miał w gotowości coś do zrobienia na obiad. Starał się przy tym, by zawsze było to coś lubianego przez starszego mężczyznę. Lubił sprawiać mu przyjemność, bez względu na to, czy gotowaniem, czy czymś innym.

- Co u twojego ojca? – zapytał przerywając cisze, której nie znosił, zwłaszcza podczas jedzenia.

- W porządku. Miał niedawno robione badania.

- Nic mu nie jest? – zmartwił się. Ostatnimi czasy Jethro i Jack – jedyna osoba wiedząca o ich związku - stali się sobie znowu bliżsi i jakakolwiek tragedia, mogłaby im teraz sprawić potworny ból.

- Jest zdrowy. Dzwoniłem ostatni do niego, powiedział, że jedzie z przyjacielem do Nevady.

- Do Nevady? Po co? – zdziwił się. Ojciec Jethro nie należał do najmłodszych, całe dnie przesiadywał w sklepie i praktycznie nie ruszał się ze Stillwater. Tym bardziej zaskoczyła go decyzja o jego wyjeździe na drugi koniec kraju.

- Nie powiedział.

- Nie martwi cię to? Ten nagły wyjazd?

- Nie jest dzieckiem, poradzi sobie. Zresztą nie mogę mu zabronić wyjeżdżać, chyba że zamierza złamać prawo.

- Jack i łamanie prawa? Nie, to do siebie nie pasuje.

- Nie daj się zwieść, mój ojciec wygląda na niewinnego, ale mógłby popełnić niejedną zbrodnię.

- Jak każdy z nas.

- Uważaj na słowa, bo cię aresztuję.

- Wziąłeś ze sobą kajdanki? Milutko.

- Czy tobie wszystko musi się kojarzyć z seksem?

- Hej, to nie ja godzinę temu próbowałem ci się dobrać do tyłka.

- Nie udawaj, że ci się to nie podobało.

- Będzie mi się podobać jeszcze bardziej, gdy już skończymy jeść.

- Więc przestań kłapać jadaczką i jedz.

Tony nawet nie zamierzał się stawiać.

Kiedy zjedli już obiad, obejrzeli jeszcze jeden film, nim na resztę dnia zamknęli się w sypialni. Zaplanowane aseksualne spotkanie nie bardzo im wyszło, ale nie mogli narzekać. Zawsze mogli spróbować innego dnia.

xxx

Tony ziewnął, parkując swój samochód tuż obok wozu McGee, który też dopiero co przyjechał.

- Co tam, Probie? – zagadnął wychodząc.

- W porządku. – odpowiedział zaskoczony brakiem złośliwości u Tony'ego.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

- Ty też.

- Tak, ale ja miałem zupełnie inny powód niż ty, by nie iść spać.

Tony poklepał kolegę po ramieniu i razem z nim poszedł do windy.

- Niech zgadnę, poderwałeś w barze jakąś blondynkę i figlowałeś z nią całą noc?

- Tylko ty mogłeś użyć słowa figlować, jako zamiennik słowa seks.

- To nie zamiennik, to zupełnie inne słowo.

- Jasne. – zgodził się bez przekonania. Winda leniwie ruszyła do góry. – To co robiłeś w nocy, że jesteś taki niewyspany?

- Byłem ze znajomymi. – odparł, ale Tony zdołał wychwycić niewielkie zawahanie w jego głosie.

- Czy ci znajomi mają jakieś imiona? – zapytał ciekawsko. Uwielbiał sprawiać, że Tim czuł się niezręcznie. – A może to był jeden znajomy i nie był to mężczyzna?

- Nie byłem z kobietą. – zaprzeczył od razu.

- A kto tu mówi o kobiecie?

- Naprawdę byłem ze znajomymi. Tak jakby.

- Tak jakby?

- Rozmawialiśmy przez czat jednej gry.

- Jak dziecko.

- To bardzo dojrzała rozrywka. – oburzył się natychmiast Tim. – Rozwija zdolność logicznego myślenia...

- Czyli coś bardzo potrzebnego tobie.

- ... zdolność logicznego myślenia. – powtórzył niezrażony. – Zręczność, pracę w grupie...

- Wszystko to, co już powinieneś umieć. – zauważył Tony. – Serio, pracujesz w zespole dzień w dzień i jeszcze musisz się tego uczyć?

- Nie o to chodzi. – drzwi windy się otworzyły, więc Tim szybko z niej wyszedł i zaczął iść przed Tonym, cały czas się na niego patrząc, aż doszli jego biurka. – Zresztą ty tego i tak nie zrozumiesz, nie grałeś w tę grę.

- Wolę prostszą rozrywkę, która ma jakiś sens.

- Ta gra też ma sens. – przekonywał dalej. – Nawet Abby w nią grała i powiedziała, że jest świetna.

- I ty to uważasz za argument? – spytał sceptycznie.

- Po prostu jesteś przeciwny grom.

- Nie jestem, mam konsolę w domu.

- Więc na tej się nie zawiedziesz. Mówię ci, Tony, powinieneś zagrać.

- Nie będę grał w gry dla dzieci, McGeek.

- To nie jest gra dla dzieci tylko dla dorosłych. – powiedział poważnie.

- Serio? Są tam gołe babki? – zapytał podekscytowany.

- Nie to miałem na myśli.

- Wyrażaj się bardziej precyzyjnie, rozmarzyłem się już.

- Nic dziwnego, że nie możesz zagrzać miejsca w stałym związku.

- I mówi to ktoś, kto wstydzi się świerszczyków, o normalnym związku nie wspominając.

- Nie wstydzę się świerszczyków, nie potrzebuję po prostu czytać takich rzeczy.

- A kto mówi o czytaniu, ja tam oglądam zdjęcia.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

- I tak wiem, że mnie lubisz.

- Nie lubię. – zaprzeczył od razu.

- Przecież we mnie nie ma nic, czego można by nie lubić. – zauważył zaskoczony, oglądając się ze wszystkich stron. – Jestem przystojny, zabawny...

- Irytujący, dziecinny, nadpobudliwy, zboczony, wredny, niepoważny...

- Okej, zrozumiałem. – Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tima było stać na wypowiedzenie tych wszystkich słów bez zająknięcia czy odrobiny strachu.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, Tim porządkował swoje biurko, a Tony grał sam ze sobą w kółko i krzyżyk – od czasu do czasu pisząc na marginesie kartki imię Jethro - gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że z całego zespołu jest ich tu tylko dwóch. Oczywiście nie licząc szefa, który zapewne był gdzieś w pobliżu i tylko czekał, by przyłapać swoich podwładnych na robieniu głupstw. Tony'ego nigdy to nie zniechęcało i tym razem nie było inaczej.

- Probie.

Tim oderwał się od swojej pracy i spojrzał na przyjaciela z niepokojem.

- Znam ten wyraz twarzy.

- Nie ma Zivy.

- I co z tego? – zapytał. Starał się wymyślić sposób na odwiedzenie Tony'ego od pomysłu, na który wpadł, jakikolwiek by on nie był, a na pewno nie był dobry.

- Wiem co zrobimy, by się nie nudzić.

- Nie nudzę się.

- Ale ja tak.

- Zajmij się pracą.

- Twoja niewinność mnie przeraża, McElfie. – Tony podszedł do biurka Tima i oparł się o nie, uśmiechając się przebiegle. – Będzie zabawnie, zobaczysz.

- Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza. – przyznał. Zaczynał żałować, że zdecydował się przyjechać do pracy tak wcześnie. Bardzo tego żałował.


	2. Gdy zaufanie zostaje poddane próbie

McGee przyglądał się z niepokojem Tony'emu, który od kilku minut grzebał w biurku Zivy, wyjmując z niego wszystko, co wydawało mu się ciekawe. Znalazł między innymi kilka noży, Torę, parę zdjęć, na których najpewniej był aktualny chłopak Zivy, jakąś dziwną maskotkę i kosmetyki.

- Um, Tony...

- Co? – zapytał nie podnosząc głowy.

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł grzebać w biurku Zivy?

- A dlaczego nie?

- To jej prywatne rzeczy.

- Ona pewnie grzebie w naszych biurkach, gdy nas nie ma.

- Gibbs może tu wejść w każdej chwili. – powiedział rozglądając się niespokojnie.

- Czemu się martwisz, ty tylko siedzisz.

Tony miał rację, był w pewnym sensie niewinny, ale szef i tak by go pewnie ukarał, za przyglądanie się wszystkiemu i nie interweniowanie.

- Tony, naprawdę myślę, że...

- Probie, wiem, co zrobimy. – przerwał Timowi i uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Co? – spytał, całkiem zapominając, co miał powiedzieć.

- Włam się do komputera Zivy. – polecił włączając urządzenie.

- Zabije mnie, jeśli się dowie.

- Nie dowie, nie panikuj. Przejrzymy tylko szybko jej pocztę i wyłączymy. – przekonywał go dalej Tony. Dla niego był to świetny pomysł, chciał wywinąć Zivie taki numer, by zapamiętała go na parę miesięcy, a co mogło być lepszego do zrobienia niż włamanie się na komputer?

- Nie będziemy czytać jej wiadomości. – nie zgodził się od razu McGee. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, co zrobiłabym Ziva im obu, gdyby się dowiedziała.

- Czyli na całą resztę się zgadzasz?

- Nie.

- Chociaż zróbmy jej wszystko różowe.

- Nie.

Tony przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

- Co z tobą? Boisz się? – zapytał. Zawsze wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o Zivę, to Tim jest bardzo strachliwy, ale nie sądził, że aż tak.

- A ty nie? Ziva zna 100 sposobów na zabicie człowieka spinaczem biurowym. – powiedział poważnie. Na samą myśl zadrżał cały i dyskretnie zerknął na biurko nieobecnej kobiety, by poszukać na nim spinacza.

- Ona tylko tak straszy, widziałeś, żeby kogoś tak kiedyś zabiła?

- I tak nie będę się włamywać. Jeśli Ziva przyjdzie i to zobaczy, będzie źle.

- Będę stał na czatach. – obiecał.

- Wydasz mnie.

- Nie wydam, słowo harcerza.

- Nie byłeś harcerzem.

- Wtopa. – Tony zerknął za zegarek, Ziva mogła się pojawić w każdej chwili, podobnie jak Gibbs, a wtedy nici z zabawy. - Dalej, Probie! Bądź mężczyzną. – jeśli nie mógł go przekonać perspektywą zabawy, postanowił jako argument wykorzystać coś, co podziałałoby na ego Tima.

- Nie.

Powoli tracił cierpliwość.

- Powiem wszystkim, że jesteś gejem.

- Gejem? – zdziwił się. – Tony, ile my mamy lat według ciebie? Zresztą, nie zrobiłbyś tego.

- Zrobiłbym. – zapewnił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Tim się zawahał. Wiedział, do czego zdolny jest Tony choć nie miał pewności, czy i tego nie obawiałby się zrobić. To nie byłaby pierwsza plotka, jaką rozdmuchałby na całą agencję.

- I tak nikt nie uwierzy. – powiedział, ale bez przekonania w głosie.

- Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał, zrzucając mu tym samym wyzwanie.

Tim nadal nie był pewny. Zerknął na zegarek, na windę, na schody, gdzie mógł się pojawić Gibbs, a potem na Tony'ego, który czekał na jego odpowiedź, wyglądając przy tym na pewnego siebie, jakby już wiedział, że wygrał.

I tak rzeczywiście było.

- No dobra, zrobię to. – zgodził się pokonany, choć pomysł dalej mu się nie podobał. Niechętnie wstał od swojego biurka i podszedł do tego, które należało do Zivy.

- Wiedziałem, że cię przekonam.

Uradowany Tony zrobił miejsce Timowi, który usiadł przy komputerze kobiety.

- To co mam robić? – zapytał.

- Zdaję się na twoją inwencję twórczą.

Tim poczuł ogarniający go strach. Dzięki takiej taktyce, Tony mógł w przypadku ewentualnego przyłapania zwalić wszystko na niego, że to był jego pomysł. Nie podobało mu się to. Bał się Zivy, ale zemsty Tony'ego bał się jeszcze bardziej.

Z szybko bijącym sercem zabrał się do pracy. Nie grzebał głęboko w plikach komputera, nie chciał czegoś przez przypadek zniszczyć, więc poprzestał tylko na ukryciu niektórych dokumentów – głównie raportów spraw – i odwróceniu obrazu ekranu do góry nogami. Przez cały ten czas Tony zaglądał mu przez ramię, wyrażając swoją aprobatę przy każdej zmianie, jakiej McGee dokonał.

- Uhu, teraz zrób jej wszystko w kolorze różowym. – powiedział Tony. – Pokocha tę zmianę.

- Czuję się jak w przedszkolu. – przyznał Tim, niechętnie wykonując polecenia. Musiał przyznać, że trochę bawiło go to wszystko, ale tylko trochę.

- Nie gadaj, tylko rób. – popędził go, zerkając na windę.

- Nie spodoba jej się to.

- I o to chodzi.

- Nie idzie? – zapytał denerwując się coraz bardziej. Chciał zerknąć w stronę windy, ale Tony zasłaniał mu widok, czego jeszcze chwilę temu nie robił. Coś było nie tak.

- Nie. – zaprzeczył od razu, zerkając jeszcze raz przez ramię.

- Nie kłamiesz?

- Pisz ten skrypt... O hej, Ziva!

- Co... – Tim oderwał wzrok od komputera i spojrzał na Zivę, stojącą teraz tuż przed biurkiem. Patrzyła na nich obu zdezorientowana, mrużąc oczy, widać byłp też na jej twarzy irytację i niewielką złość.

- Co robicie przy moim komputerze? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Jak tylko wyszła z windy wydało jej się dziwne, że Tony i Tim są przy jej biurku, a teraz, gdy stała bliżej i zobaczyła porozwalane na nim rzeczy, nabrała jeszcze większych podejrzeń.

- Próbuję powstrzymać McHakera przed wgraniem ci wirusa. – wytłumaczył się Tony.

Tim spojrzał na niego spanikowany, a później znowu na Zivę, która teraz przyglądała się tylko jemu.

- To nieprawda, kazał mi się włamać. – powiedział zdenerwowany. Czuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba.

- Wierzysz mu? – zapytał Tony z miną niewiniątka.

- Bardziej niż tobie. – Ziva położyła swoje rzeczy na biurku. - Tylko ty mogłeś coś takiego wymyślić.

- Chyba mnie za to nie zabijesz? – spytał odsuwając się od Zivy.

- Nie od razu. Chodź tu. – powiedziała i skinęła na niego palcem.

- Nie ma mowy.

Tony odskoczył w samą porę, by nie zostać złapanym przez kobietę. Nie odwracając się pobiegł szybko jak najdalej od niej, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

- Wracaj tu! – krzyknęła Ziva i ruszyła za nim. Oboje przyciągnęli uwagę wszystkich w biurze.

- Ani mi się śni.

Tim przyglądał się z zażenowaniem, jak dwójka jego współpracowników gania się po biurze niczym pięcioletnie dzieci, które jedno drugiemu ukradło zabawkę. Gdyby teraz wszedł tu Gibbs, dyrektor albo ktoś z niezapowiedzianej inspekcji, mieliby poważne kłopoty.

Tony śmiejąc się, znowu umknął Zivie w ostatnim momencie. Mocno już zdenerwowana kobieta miała powoli dość i tylko duma nie pozwalała jej zakończyć pościgu, nawet gdyby miałaby mieć przez to kłopoty. Tony'emu należało się niezłe manto za swoje dziecinne zagrywki. Wciąż nie mogła pojąć, jak ktoś taki może być zastępcą Gibbsa.

W biurze rozległo się dzwonienie telefonu. Nie było to nic niezwykłego, na każdym biurku stał jeden aparat, a agenci mieli też komórki, ale w tym momencie odezwał się tylko jeden telefon, ten należący do Gibbsa.

- Czas! – krzyknął do Zivy Tony, nim zdążyła go dopaść. – Interes wzywa.

Zrezygnowana Ziva wygoniła Tima ze swojego biurka i usiadła przy nim, starając się odwrócić wszelkie zmiany dokonane w komputerze. W tym czasie Tony podszedł do biurka szefa i podniósł słuchawkę do ucha.

- Telefon agenta Gibbsa, słucham? – przez kilka chwil Tony cierpliwie słuchał drugiego rozmówcy. - Już jedziemy. – powiedział w końcu i odłożył słuchawkę.

- Mamy sprawę? – zapytał Tim.

- Zbrodnia nie śpi, dzwońcie po Gibbsa, i do Batmobilu! – rozkazał, wyciągając z biurka szefa kluczyki furgonetki.

Cała trójka zebrała swoje rzeczy, Tim jedną ręką się pakował, a drugą wybierał numer komórki Gibbsa.

- Szefie, wybacz, że przeszkadzam... Nie, to znaczy tak! To znaczy... Wiem, że to spotkanie jest ważne, ale mamy wezwanie... Nie wiem gdzie, Tony odbierał... Już go daję.

Tim podał Tony'emu telefon i zaczął pakować resztę rzeczy.

- Co jest szefie? Jak tam na... – Tony skrzywił się i odsunął telefon od ucha, gdy Gibbs zaczął mówić nieco głośniej. – Na pewno potrzebują nas... Będziemy czekać przy furgonetce.

Tony rozłączył się i rzucił Timowi jego telefon.

- Chyba jest nie w humorze. – stwierdził chowając komórkę do kieszeni.

- Jak na to wpadłeś?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, czemu Jethro jest taki zły. Gdy rozstali się w środku nocy, wydawał się zadowolony. Obaj byli. Pewnie dyrektor go wkurzyła, stwierdził.

- Dobra, ludzie, idziemy. – rozkazał. Cała trójka weszła do windy i zjechała na parking, gdzie jeszcze przez kilka minut czekali na szefa. W międzyczasie zadzwonili po Ducky'ego i przekazali mu adres, pod który ma się udać.

Gibbs w końcu się pojawił, niosąc kubek z kawą. Gdy wystawił przed siebie wolną rękę, Tony od razu podał mu kluczyki i z westchnieniem usiadł na miejscu pasażera, podczas gdy Ziva i McGee usiedli z tyłu.

- Dlaczego tak krzyczałeś do telefonu? – zapytał Tony, gdy wyjechali już na drogę.

- Musiałem sprawiać pozory zainteresowanego spotkaniem. – odparł Gibbs. – Teraz wszystko dostanę w dokumentach i nie będę musiał słuchać nudnej paplaniny. O mało nie usnąłem.

- Na jaki temat było spotkanie? – wtrącił się McGee.

- Na temat twojego przeniesienia. – odparł złośliwie Tony, ale gdy zobaczył w lusterku bladą twarz Tima, odwrócił się szybko do niego. – Ej, ja tylko żartowałem.

- Żartował, McGee. – zapewnił go szef. – To było spotkanie na temat szkoleń, chcą nas wysłać na jakieś dodatkowe, żebyśmy byli bardziej efektywni.

- Pff, jakbyśmy już nie byli. – Tony uśmiechnął się dumnie. – No bo kto rozwiązuje najwięcej spraw? No kto?

- Na pewno nie ty. – mruknęła Ziva.

Tony już otworzył usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon Gibbs. Prowadząc jedną ręką, mężczyzna odebrał.

- Gibbs... Nie mogę za bardzo rozmawiać, tato. – wszyscy w samochodzie zaczęli pilnie słuchać. Temat ojca szefa ciekawił ich wszystkich, nawet Tony'ego, który przecież znał go osobiście, czy Zivę, którą zwykle nie interesowały takie rzeczy. – Kasyno, żartujesz sobie? Nie znasz się na hazardzie... Umiesz grać tylko w brydża i pokera... Niech ci będzie, ale jak przegrasz wszystko, to nie przychodź do mnie po pieniądze... Zadzwonię za tydzień, trzymaj się.

Gibbs rozłączył i bez słowa prowadził dalej. Tony, będąc Tonym, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania.

- Co Jack chce robić w kasynie?

- A co się robi w kasynie, DiNozzo? – zapytał, przez ułamek sekundy spoglądając na swojego starszego agenta. – Traci się wszystkie pieniądze.

- Jestem pewien, że Jack będzie grał rozsądnie.

- Przynajmniej ty tak myślisz.

- Szefie, nie chcę się wtrącać. – zaczął Tim. – Ale nie powinieneś go jakoś powstrzymać?

- Jest dorosły, McGee, wie co robi.

- Co jak naprawdę przegra wszystko? – zapytała Ziva.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie chcę mieszkać z nim przez kilka miesięcy.

Tony wychwycił dyskretne spojrzenie Jethro, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie. On również nie chciał, by Jack zbankrutował i był zmuszony do zamieszkania z synem, wtedy nie mogliby się tak często spotykać, chociażby po pracy. Oczywiście przykro by mu było z powodu bankructwa Jacka, ale dla Tony'ego była to jednak sprawa drugiej kategorii.

Zespół dojeżdżał na miejsce, już z daleka widzieli policyjne radiowozy i funkcjonariuszy pilnujących, by nikt niepowołany nie dostał się na miejsce zbrodni. Przed żółtą taśmą zebrał się spory tłum gapiów, ludzie robili zdjęcia ciału, które leżało na ziemi, a przy którym znajdował się już Ducky.

Gibbs zaparkował wóz i od razu z niego wyszedł. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, przekroczył taśmę i podszedł do Ducky'ego.

- Co mamy? – zapytał przyglądając się ciału.

Mężczyzna leżał na plecach, z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku nieba. Miał na sobie mundur Marines, cały poplamiony krwią, która wydobyła się z ran na jego piersi, a także twarzy. Cała była porozcinana, ale nacięcia nie były głębokie, podobnie jak te w klatce piersiowej.

- Dzień dobry, Jethro. – przywitał się patolog. – Wygląda na to, że mamy tu młodego żołnierza, który stał się ofiarą napadu.

- Skąd to przypuszczenie?

- Jego portfel jest pusty.

- Eeew!

Ducky odwrócił się i spojrzał na Tony'ego, który przyszedł właśnie z Zivą i McGee.

- Coś nie tak, Anthony? – spytał zmartwiony.

- Tak, jego twarz. – powiedział robiąc zdjęcie. – Coś z nią nie tak.

- Miękniesz, Tony? – zapytała zadziornie Ziva.

- Mówię poważnie, coś jest nie tak, jego twarz się ruszyła.

Gibbs spojrzał pytająco na Ducky'ego, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Na pewno nie żyje, nie ma pulsu. – zapewnił.

- Sprawdź jeszcze raz. – poprosił.

Ducky przytaknął i ponownie sprawdził funkcje życiowe.

- Nic, jest martwy.

- Widziałem. – powiedział Tony. – Poruszył się.

- Przywidziało ci się. – stwierdził Tim.

- Może jednak nie. – Gibbs ukucnął przy ciele i przyjrzał się twarzy. – Ducky, mogę pożyczyć coś do podważenia?

- Oczywiście. – patolog sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął niej termometr. – Może być?

- Pewnie.

Zespół przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak Gibbs otwiera usta ofierze i wsadza jej do środka termometr. Wszyscy odskoczyli do tyłu, gdy niespodziewanie coś niezwykle szybko wyskoczyło z ust denata i zniknęło w alejce.

- Co to było? – zapytał Tim.

- Jaszczurka. – odparł Gibbs wstając. – Musiało jej być tam ciepło.

- Słyszałam o szczurach robiących sobie legowisko z trupa, ale nigdy o jaszczurkach.

- To mi przypomina, jak podczas studiów medycznych przywieźli nam ciało, w którym...

- Ducky, jaka jest przyczyna zgonu? – przerwał mu Gibbs.

- Wykrwawił się na śmierć. Został parokrotnie pchnięty nożem, ale niezbyt głęboko. Albo nóż był krótki, albo sprawca nie używał całej siły, ale to i tak wystarczyło do zabicia.

- Gdzie są jego dokumenty?

- Żeby tylko jego.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Panie Palmer, może mi pan przynieść portfele?

Jimmy przytknął i podał mężczyźnie dwie torby na dowody.

- Proszę, doktorze.

- Dziękuje. – Ducky podał jedną z toreb Gibbsowi. – Ten portfel, który trzymam, należy do ofiary.

- A ten drugi? – zapytał otwierając torbę i wyjmując z niej portfel. W środku było prawo jazdy.

- Przypuszczam, że to naszego napastnika, musiał go zgubić w czasie ataku, bo leżał przy ciele.

Tony i Tim zajrzeli szefowi przez ramię i spojrzeli na zdjęcie.

- Ej, widziałem go już gdzieś. – powiedział Tony.

- Gdzie? – spytał Gibbs podając podwładnemu portfel.

- Stoi tam, w tłumie. – wskazał.

Agenci spojrzeli w stronę zbiegowiska. Tuż przy taśmie stał mężczyzna ze zdjęcia z prawa jazdy. Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że to na niego patrzą agenci, przecisnął się przez tłum i zaczął uciekać.

- Ziva, McGee, łapcie go! – rozkazał Gibbs.

Nim jeszcze skończył wydawać rozkaz, Ziva i Tim już ruszyli w pościg.

- Szefie, nie pomożemy im?

- Sami sobie poradzą, DiNozzo.

I rzeczywiście, zaledwie dwie minuty później Ziva i McGee wrócili, prowadząc skutego mężczyznę ze sobą.

- Już się przyznał. – powiedziała zadowolona Ziva.

- I miał to, w kieszeni. – dodał Tim pokazując szefowi niewielki, zakrwawiony nóż.

- Czyli możemy wracać. – Tony westchnął zawiedziony. – A mogło być tak ciekawie.

- Ja się cieszę, liczyłam na spokojny dzień.

- Ja też. – Tim z uśmiechem zapakował nóż do torby na dowody. – Teraz tylko napiszemy raporty i mamy spokój.

- Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, McGee. – ostrzegł Gibbs. – Ducky, poradzisz sobie sam?

- Naturalnie, pan Palmer i ja zaraz jedziemy. Zrobiliście wszystkie potrzebne zdjęcia?

- DiNozzo?

- Wszystko jest bezpieczne na karcie.

- Więc jedziemy. Trzymaj się, Ducky, wyślę później kogoś po raport z sekcji.

- Będę czekał.

Zespół szybko dokończył resztę formalności i wrócił do biura, gdzie każdy od razu zasiadł do pisania raportów. Tim skończył pierwszy i od razu oddał go Gibbsowi do przeczytania i zatwierdzenia. Tony i Ziva nie mieli już tyle chęci i ciągle przerywali pracę, by choć na chwilę zająć się czymś innym. Szef ich nie poganiał, więc postanowili się nie spieszyć.

- Hej, Ziva, łap!

Kobieta w ostatniej chwili złapała rzuconą przez Tony'ego kulkę papieru.

- Po co mi to? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Nudzi mi się, porzucajmy sobie. Podaj do McGee.

- Ja nie gram. – powiedział od razu, ale Ziva wyjątkowo postanowiła posłuchać Tony'ego i kulka wylądowała na biurku Tima. – Nie chcę grać. – powtórzył, patrząc z niepokojem na Gibbsa, ale szef nie zwracał na ich zabawę uwagi.

- Nie bądź sztywniak, podaj.

McGee niepewnie rzucił kulkę do Tony'ego, który podał ją do Zivy, a ta z powrotem do Tima. Trójka agentów rzucała ją tak do siebie przez kilka minut, pilnując by nie trafić Gibbsa. Gdy znowu przyszła kolej Tony'ego, by rzucać, kulka nie trafiła do Zivy, odbiła się od agenta, który właśnie przechodził pomiędzy ich biurkami.

- Ups, wybacz. – powiedział Tony, udając, że pracuje.

Agent nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do biurka Gibbsa.

- Agencie Gibbs, policja do pana. – poinformował i skinął na dwóch mundurowych, którzy stali przy windzie.

Gibbs odłożył raport, zdjął okulary i przyjrzał się uważnie funkcjonariuszom. Nie tylko on miał ich na oku, jego zespół również.

- Agent specjalny Gibbs? – zapytał jeden z policjantów.

- O co chodzi?

Drugi mężczyzna podał Gibbsowi papier, który do tej pory trzymał.

- Mamy nakaz pańskiego aresztowania. – wyjaśnił.

W biurze zrobiła się cisza, wszyscy spoglądali po sobie niespokojnie, byli w szoku. Zwłaszcza Tony, McGee i Ziva, którzy wlepiali wzrok szefa, jakby był z innej planety.

Gibbs zachowywał spokój i to ich dziwiło najbardziej. Jakby wiedział, że nic nie zrobił. Albo był winny i po prostu się tego spodziewał. Tony mógł przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach zaskoczenie, ale szef tak szybko przywdział swoją zwyczajową maskę spokoju, że mogło to być równie dobrze przywidzenie.

- Zarzut? – zapytał Gibbs.

- Jest pan podejrzany o morderstwo. Proszę oddać broń i odznakę, i iść z nami.

Jethro wstał i odczepił kaburę, kładąc ja na biurku. Tony nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Gibbs, jego szef, jego kochanek, był oskarżony o morderstwo. Był pewny, że to jakaś pomyłka, Jethro nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, nie zabiłby z premedytacją drugiego człowieka. Cokolwiek na niego mieli, musiało być błędne albo sfałszowane. Nie dopuszczał do siebie możliwości, że mogło być inaczej.

Patrzył, jak Gibbs podchodzi do policjantów i ma już z nimi odejść. Nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę, przekonywał siebie w myślach. Nie zabierajcie go, on jest niewinny.

- Szefie! – zawołał wstając gwałtownie.

Gibbs odwrócił się i spojrzał na Tony'ego. Widząc, co chce zrobić, uniósł rękę, by go powstrzymać.

- Zostań, DiNozzo. – powiedział i podszedł jeszcze do swojego biurka.

- Ale...

- Dowodzisz zespołem. Jeśli napatoczy się sprawa, rozwiąż ją. Trzymaj. – Gibbs podniósł swoją odznakę i rzucił ją Tony'emu, który złapał ją nawet bez patrzenia, cały czas spoglądał na szefa. – Przechowaj ją. – poprosił i wrócił do policjantów, z którymi wszedł do windy. Chwilę potem, już go nie było, a jego zespół tylko wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w zamknięte drzwi.

To wszystko było dla nich jak sen, koszmar. Byli zagubieni, nie wiedzieli, co mają teraz robić. Iść do pani dyrektor, do Ducky'ego, biec za szefem? Nie mogli w ogóle pojąć, jakim cudem Gibbs może być oskarżony o morderstwo. Znali go, nie zrobiłby tego, ktoś musiał go wrobić. Musiał.

Przez głowę całej trójki przeszła myśl, że szef może być naprawdę winny, ale długo nad tym nie myśleli. Ufali Gibbsowi, nie zawiódłby tak ich zaufania. Nie mógłby. Mógł?

Tony nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie. Wybiegł szybko z biura, nie wyjaśniając niczego Timowi i Zivie. Musiał porozmawiać z kimś, kto na pewno wiedział coś więcej.

Gibbs miał racje, nie powinni chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca. Ten jeszcze się nie skończył, a oni już mieli nie lada problem do rozwiązania. Jak wyciągnąć szefa z więzienia zanim jego życie będzie skończone.


	3. Simon Werner

- Co tu się do cholery wyprawia?!

Jen spojrzała na Tony'ego, który właśnie wtargnął do jej biura, tuż za nim weszła Cynthia, cały czas prosząca go o opuszczenie pomieszczenia i poczekanie na pozwolenie na wejście. Ale Tony jej nie słuchał, skupiał się tylko na pani dyrektor, która doskonale wiedziała, po co tu przyszedł. Wiedziała o wszystkim jeszcze wcześniej niż Gibbs i spodziewała się, że jeden z jego podwładnych albo cała trójka, pojawi się u niej w biurze jeszcze obecnego dnia.

- Cynthio, zostaw nas samych. – poprosiła, gestem ręki wskazując, by Tony usiadł. Odmówił, ale podszedł bliżej biurka.

Sekretarka zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostali we dwoje.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Jen? – zapytał Tony. – Dlaczego pozwalasz, by aresztowali twoich agentów?

Jen wiedziała, że to nie najlepszy moment, by wytknąć głupotę tego drugiego pytania, Tony był zdezorientowany, zagubiony, może nawet przerażony. Wystarczyłoby jedno niewłaściwe słowo, by go teraz złamać, a to wszystko dlatego, bo w jego bezpieczne jak dotąd życie wkradła się zmiana, na którą nie był przygotowany. Jedyna stała rzecz, co do której zawsze był pewny, że nigdy się nie zmieni, właśnie się zmieniła. Osoba której ufał, mogła zawieść jego zaufanie, a on nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

- Tony. – Jen miała nadzieję, że użycie imienia zmniejszy stres u młodego agenta. – Proszę, usiądź, postaram się wszystko wyjaśnić.

Tony pokręcił głową.

- Nie mam czasu, mów co wiesz. – zażądał. Miał jeszcze dwie osoby, którym musiał zadać kilka pytań, a które znały Gibbsa na tyle dobrze, by udzielić mu potrzebnych odpowiedzi. – Czemu Gibbs jest aresztowany?

- Chciałabym znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. – przyznała kobieta, odsuwając od biurka krzesło i wstając z niego. Podeszła do faksu, który stał na stoliku pod ścianą. Obok maszyny leżała sterta papierów, z której Jen podniosła jedną kartkę. - Nie wiem, kogo podobno zabił Gibbs, przysłali mi tylko faksem nakaz aresztowania.

Tony wziął nakaz od szefowej i przeczytał go szybko, ale nic nie wyjaśniał, zirytował go jeszcze bardziej. Zgniótł kartkę i wrzucił ją do kosza, a potem znowu spojrzał na Jen, tym razem z wyrzutem w oczach.

- Czemu ich nie powstrzymałaś? Gibbs jest niewinny.

Powiedział to stanowczo i bez zająknięcia, ale Jen wychwyciła niewielkie zawahanie, które dostrzegła w jego oczach. Dosłownie na sekundę, przestał na nią patrzeć, spojrzał w róg pod sufitem, by zaraz potem znów skierować oczy na nią.

- Nie mogłam nic zrobić. – wyjaśniła. – Zadzwoniłam na komisariat, ale nie chcieli mi nic wyjaśnić. Powiedzieli, że będą rozmawiać tylko z Jethro i jego prawnikiem.

- Jesteś jego szefową, powinni ci powiedzieć coś więcej.

- Powiedzą mi, gdy przesłuchają Jethro, dopiero wtedy będę mogła ci wszystko przekazać.

- Nie mam tyle czasu. – powiedział, przystępując z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie mu się spieszyło. – Muszę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego wcześniej.

- Wątpię, by ktoś wiedział coś więcej niż my.

- Ducky musi coś wiedzieć.

- Ducky pracuje tu długo, ale nawet on...

- Daj mi znać, jak się czegoś dowiesz!

Jen patrzyła, jak Tony wybiega z biura w pośpiechu. Zrobiło jej się żal jego i całego zespołu. Aresztowanie szefa, którego znali i któremu ufali, było dla nich wielkim ciosem. Jeśli nie udałoby się im go uniewinnić, jeszcze długo pamiętaliby ten dzień.

Zadzwonił telefon, Jen dalej wpatrzona w otwarte na oścież drzwi, podniosła słuchawkę i odebrała, tylko w połowie słuchając swojego rozmówcy.

xxx

Gibbs znał tę sztuczkę. Milczenie pomiędzy dwoma nieznanymi sobie osobami było dla każdego krepujące i w końcu powodowało, że jedna z osób pękała i zaczynała mówić na tematy, na które miała milczeć. Sam ją stosował, ale teraz to on był celem tej metody. Siedział na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle w pokoju przesłuchań. Obszarpane z farby ściany, zabrudzone lustro i wystające z podłogi kafelki nie zachęcały do zwierzeń, dawały wręcz przedsmak więzienia, tak żeby każdy przesłuchiwany zastanowił się dwa razy, nim podejmie decyzje o braku współpracy z policją i narazi się na kilkadziesiąt zamiast kilka lat odsiadki.

Na wprost niego, po przeciwległej stronie stołu siedział detektyw mający najwyżej 40 lat. Nie wyprasowana i najpewniej dwudniowa koszula podpowiadały Jethro, że albo facet nie ma żony – brak obrączki na palcu – albo dawno nie miał dużo czasu wolnego w domu. Skłaniał się jednak ku tej drugiej teorii, gdy przyjrzał się uważniej twarzy policjanta, na której było więcej zmarszczek, niż na jego własnej. Pod oczami miał ciemne sińce świadczące o zmęczeniu, siedział przygarbiony i omal nie kładł głowy na blacie, ale ze względu na obecność aresztanta, powstrzymywał się od tego, cierpliwie czekając na jego zeznania.

Jethro nie zamierzał się odzywać w najbliższym czasie. Wiedział, że może wygrać ten pojedynek, detektyw wyglądał na takiego, któremu zostało już tylko kilka godzin służby, a im wcześniej załatwi przesłuchanie, tym szybciej pójdzie do domu na zasłużony odpoczynek. Jethro nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać, przynajmniej nie dopóki nie zjawiłby się jego prawnik, który akurat ten dzień wybrał na doskonałą datę wyjazdu do New Jersey. Najwcześniej mógł tu być dopiero za kilka godzin. Gibbs zdecydowanie mógł tyle wytrzymać nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa.

Wciąż nie wiedział, o co dokładnie jest oskarżony, nikt mu tego nie powiedział, ani funkcjonariusze, którzy go tu przywieźli, ani ten detektyw. To była kolejna taktyka stosowana na przesłuchanych, ale i ta nie była mu obca. Przypuszczał, że znał każdą metodę przesłuchań tu stosowaną, ale policjanci wiedząc o jego zawodzie, także musieli zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, więc jaki był ich cel w stosowaniu ich?

Detektyw stęknął, gdy przeciągnął się prawie że spontanicznie, tak jakby szukał pretekstu do wydania z siebie choćby jednego dźwięku, byle tylko przerwać ciszę. Odkąd zasiadł w tej sali, nie odezwał się ani słowem, usta mu już od tego zaschły, dlatego zwilżył je językiem i zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na Jethro, który wpatrywał się w lustro fenickie. Czuł na sobie wzrok osób po drugiej stronie, gdyby ktoś kazał mu zgadywać, powiedziałby, że jest ich tam cztery, ale nie mógł być pewien.

Po drugiej stronie stołu detektyw znowu wydał z siebie spontaniczny dźwięk, tym razem było to chrząknięcie. Jethro zerknął na niego kątem oka. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni batonik dietetyczny, który powoli rozpakował. Gibbs nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że robi to tak wolno tylko po to, by wzbudzić w nim uczucie głodu. Kolejny dobry sposób na skłonienie kogokolwiek do mówienia. Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie detektyw był głodny.

- Chcesz?

Chciał go złamać głodem, zdecydowanie.

Jethro nie odpowiedział, ale nie spuszczał teraz detektywa z oczu. Nie był głodny, ale mimo wszystko do ust napłynęło mu więcej śliny, gdy mężczyzna, znowu powoli, ugryzł kawałek batonika. Była to jednak normalna reakcja organizmu, którą Gibbs nauczył się kontrolować jeszcze w Korpusie. Policjanci na tym posterunku zdecydowanie nie wiedzieli, co z nim zrobić i chwytali się wszystkich możliwych metod, by wyciągnąć z niego jakieś zeznania.

Detektyw zgniótł papierek w dłoni i rzucił go na podłogę. Znów odchrząknął, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach.

- Czytałem w twoich aktach, że byłeś w Marines. – powiedział, niby z ciekawością, ale tylko głupiec nie wyczułby, że to było wymuszone zdanie. Podobnie jak następujące po nim pytanie: - Jak tam było?

Nie odzywając się ani słowem, Jethro odwrócił głowę w stronę detektywa i przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Jego doświadczenie w pracy policjanta było widoczne, więc czemu tak nieudolnie próbował coś z niego wyciągnąć? Awans ze względu na znajomości? Nie miał pojęcia i szczerze go to nie obchodziło, chciał się tylko dowiedzieć, czemu tu jest.

Detektyw westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie zwojuje.

- Jesteś strasznie uparty. – stwierdził, bardziej po to, by coś powiedzieć, a nie dlatego, że miał w tym jakiś cel.

Drzwi pokoju zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie, gdy do środka weszła młoda kobieta, której Jethro przyglądał się tylko jakieś 5 sekund. Mimo to zauważył wiele rzeczy, różniących ją od nieudolnego detektywa i nie była to sama płeć. Przede wszystkim była dużo młodsza, jakby dopiero wyszła z akademii, co widać było wyraźnie po jej sposobie poruszania się. Była speszona, robiła niewielkie, niemal lękliwe kroki. Równie lękliwie usiadła na wolnym krześle stojącym po stronie stołu detektywa.

- Witam. – przywitała się cicho. Jethro w końcu zmusił się, by na nią spojrzeć i ocenić ją lepiej. Kobieta nie wyglądała wcale lepiej od starszego detektywa, była równie zmęczona, co on, ale mimo to zdołała zachować ładny wygląd. Przetłuszczone włosy spięła w kok, przez co nie wydawały się już takie tłuste. Jej marynarka i spódnica wciąż były jak świeżo wyprasowane, a w powietrzu wokół niej unosił się przyjemny aromat perfum, które przypomniały Jethro o Abby. Być może był to ten sam zapach, ale nigdy nie miał do nich głowy, by je zapamiętać.

- Jestem detektyw Victoria Reed. – przedstawiła się. – Pewnie chce pan wiedzieć, jakie są zarzuty wobec pana?

Detektyw siedzący po jej lewej szturchnął ją łokciem, gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa.

- Psujesz mi strategię. – burknął.

Victoria Reed zarumieniła się, pochylając głowę. Gdyby nie miała związanych włosów, zasłoniłyby jej czerwone policzki, o co najpewniej jej chodziło, choć nie mogło się udać.

- Agent Gibbs powinien wiedzieć, o co jest oskarżony. – wyszeptała speszona.

- Nareszcie ktoś kompetentny. – odezwał się w końcu Gibbs. – Proszę mówić dalej.

Zachęcona kobieta wyprostowała się i ignorując zawistne spojrzenie starszego detektywa otworzyła akta, które ze sobą przyniosła. Wyjęła z nich zdjęcie zwłok, podsuwając je Gibbsowi.

- Zna pan tego mężczyznę? – zapytała. Mówiła już głośniej, ale dalej tym samym, speszonym głosem.

Jethro wziął fotografię do ręki i przyjrzał się zwłokom na zdjęciu. Niewiele mógł na ich temat powiedzieć, ktoś zrobił z twarzy ofiary kotlet, wszystko było zakrwawione i wyglądało tak, jakby atak był wynikiem gniewu, na pewno nie był to spontaniczny napad, raczej zaplanowana egzekucja.

- Nigdy go nie widziałem.

- Jest pan pewien? – zapytał starszy detektyw, który wciąż nie raczył się przedstawić. Sięgnął do akt i wyciągnął z nich drugie zdjęcie. – A Simona Wernera pan poznaje?

Gibbs poczuł zimno na całym ciele i zaciskający się żołądek, gdy patrzył w oczy mężczyzny na zdjęciu, którego po raz ostatni widział wiele lat temu i nie chciał już nigdy zobaczyć. Początkowy strach i szok przemienił się w furię, gdy przypomniał sobie wszystkie wydarzenia związane z Simonem Wernerem.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, starszy detektyw uśmiechnął się zadowolony. W końcu doczekał się reakcji, na ją czekał.

- Myślałeś, że do ciebie nie dojdziemy, co? – zapytał wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wsadzając jednego do popękanych ust, nie zapalając go. – Jak na federalnego agenta strasznie głupi jesteś.

Gibbs już go nie słuchał, wpatrywał się tylko w oba zdjęcia przed sobą, dopóki Victoria Reed ich nie zabrała. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, znowu była speszona.

- Agencie Gibbs. – odezwała się. – Jest pan oskarżony o zamordowanie Simona Wernera.

- Ma pan coś na swoją obronę? – zapytał detektyw z kpiną. – Gibbs?

xxx

- Gibbs!

Tony nie kłopotał się spojrzeć na Abby, która wbiegła właśnie do biura. Tim i Ziva już tak. Oboje spojrzeli smutno na kobietę. Najwyraźniej nikt jej jeszcze nie powiadomił.

- Gdzie Gibbs? – zapytała, rozglądając się.

Tim odwrócił wzrok, zagryzając wargę, Ziva zaczęła udawać, że czyta dokumenty leżące na biurku. Tony nadal nie patrzył na Abby, był zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem komputera szefa w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek.

- Bossman wie, że siedzisz przy jego komputerze? – zapytała wesoło, podchodząc do Tony'ego.

- Ma teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. – odparł niezbyt przyjemnie. Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tego w ten sposób, ale był zestresowany. Wciąż nie wiedział, co dokładnie zrobił Gibbs i czy jest to poważne.

Abby nie obraziła się słysząc taki ton u przyjaciela. Wprost przeciwnie, dzięki niemu zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.

- Gdzie Gibbs? – powtórzyła, ale tym razem oczekiwała natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, której nikt jej nie udzielił.

Tony w końcu oderwał wzrok od komputera. Widząc, że Tim i Ziva oglądają się jedno na drugie, postanowił sam odpowiedzieć Abby, choć nie miał na to ochoty.

- Abby, pójdziesz z nami do Ducky'ego? – zapytał. – Musimy z nim pogadać.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Gibbsem?

- Obawiam się, że tak.

Abby spojrzała na całą trojkę. Nagle jej twarz zrobiła się bledsza, niż była.

- Chyba nie...

- Nie, Abby, to nie tak. – uspokoił ja szybko Tony. – Gibbs żyje. – zapewnił. Wstał i podszedł do kobiety, objął ją ramieniem i razem zaczęli iść do windy. Ziva i Tim szybko do nich dołączyli.

Jazda w dół była nieprzyjemna, mieli ochotę wyjść z windy na świeże powietrze, atmosfera była tak napięta, że wystarczyłoby dotknąć ją ledwie szpilką, by pękła. Już na dole, zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego. Dzwoniła Jen.

- Tak? Dobrze, zapamiętam.

Rozłączył się i ignorując pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół, wszedł do prosektorium. Ducky siedział przy swoim biurku i notował coś w papierach. Palmer leżał na jednym ze stołów sekcyjnych, też trzymał dokumenty, ale tylko je czytał.

- Anthony, Timothy, Abigail, Ziva. – wymienił imiona wszystkich po kolei. – Jaki jest powód tej wizyty? Jeśli chodzi o dokumenty z sekcji tego biedaka z zaułka, to jeszcze jej nie zacząłem.

- Czyli ty też nie słyszałeś. – Tony przeczesał włosy dłonią. W ciągu ostatniej godziny robił to tak często, że po jego nienagannej fryzurze nic już nie zostało. Wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka z wielkim kacem i tak się czuł.

- O czym? – zapytał Ducky, przerywając swoją pracę. Nie podobało mu się zmartwienie, które widział na twarzach trójki agentów.

- Nie chcą mi powiedzieć. – odezwała się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona Abby.

- Ducky, czy mówi ci coś nazwisko Simon Werner?

Tego co się stało chwile po zadaniu pytania, Tony się nie spodziewał. Abby znowu zbladła, cofając się pod ścianę. Zaskoczyło to wszystkich w prosektorium, poza Duckym, który szybko podszedł do kobiety.

- Tylko nie Werner. – szepnęła, kiedy patolog objął ją mocno.

- Spokojnie, Abigail. – Ducky spojrzał na Tony'ego. – Anthony, gdzie usłyszałeś to nazwisko?

- Dyrektor powiedziała mi je przed chwilą przez telefon. – wytłumaczył. – Abby, wszystko...

- Anthony.

Tony nie rozumiał zachowania Abby ani Ducky'ego. Co takiego zrobił Werner, że zawsze nieustraszona Abby drżała w ramionach patologa niczym mała dziewczynka.

- Ducky, o co chodzi?

- Ty nam powiedz. Tylko od początku.

- Gibbs... – Tony się zawahał. – Aresztowali go.

- Aresztowali? – zdziwił się Ducky. – Czy ma to związek z Wernerem?

- Ponoć Gibbs go zabił. – wtrącił się Tim. Powiedział to tak cicho, że ledwo dało się to usłyszeć.

- To niemożliwe! – krzyknęła Abby. – Gibbs chciał go zabić, ale...

- Ale co? – dopytywał Tony. – Co takiego zrobił Werner?

- Był seryjnym gwałcicielem. – wyjaśnił Ducky. Nadal trzymał w ramionach Abby, która teraz zasłaniała sobie uszy. – Jego charakterystyczną metodą była gra z porwanymi kobietami w Szymon mówi.

- Gibbs go dopadł? – spytał Tony, spoglądając z niepokojem na Abby. Obawiał się najgorszego.

- Zdążył w ostatniej chwili, zanim stałam się kolejną ofiarą. – odpowiedziała szeptem Abby.

Troje agentów wraz z Palmerem zamarli. Spodziewali się podobnej odpowiedzi, ale mimo wszystko mieli nadzieje, że nie to usłyszą. Abby prawie została zgwałcona, nie mogli sobie wyobrazić tej sytuacji, nie chcieli tego robić, ale wiedzieli, że przez długi czas będą ja mieli w głowach. Jeśli nie na zawsze.

- To było zanim jeszcze dołączyłeś do NCIS. – powiedział Ducky. - Jethro omal go wtedy nie zabił.

- Nie zrobiłby tego teraz. – dodała Abby. – Bossman nie jest taki.

- Więc musiała to zrobi któraś z ofiar, albo jej bliscy. – stwierdził. - Czy te kobiety miały wtedy kontakt z Gibbsem, poznały go?

- Tak, osobiście rozmawiał ze wszystkimi, oferował im pomoc. – odpowiedział Ducky.

- Czyli każda mogła zapamiętać jego nazwisko, znaleźć jego adres i go wrobić.

- To pewnie sporo nazwisk. – zauważyła Ziva.

- Werner zgwałcił 17 kobiet, niemal wszystkie z dużymi rodzinami. – powiedziała Abby.

- Jak chcesz je wszystkie sprawdzić, Tony? – zapytał Tim. – Wiele pewnie już nie mieszka w Waszyngtonie.

Tony nie odpowiedział. Skinieniem głowy dał znak, by Ziva i Tim za nim poszli. Gdy byli już znowu w windzie, dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Musimy zająć się tą sprawą. – zadecydował. – Gibbs jest niewinny.

- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytała Ziva. Jej pytanie spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją Tony'ego, który patrzył na nią wściekle. – Może jednak zabił tego faceta.

- Gibbs nie zabija bez powodu.

- Miał go. Zemsta. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich żołnierzach, których aresztowaliśmy. Gibbs jest jednym z nich, skoro oni mogli zabić, Gibbs także.

Winda zatrzymała się, ale Tony nie pozwolił nikomu z niej wyjść. Stanął przed Zivą i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Zwykle nie bała się go, ale tym razem cofnęła się o krok, jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że tylko cudem nie odwróciła wzroku.

- Znam go dłużej niż wy i wiem, że by tego nie zrobił. – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na Tima. - Udowodnię to.

Tyle pewności w jego głosie, nie słyszeli jeszcze nigdy. Tim poczuł ją wręcz na całym ciele. Do tej pory miał wątpliwości co do niewinności Gibbsa, niewielkie, ale miał. Teraz, gdy widział jak pewny jest Tony, nie było już żadnych zwątpień. Spojrzał dyskretnie na Zivę. Jeśli ona nadal nie była pewna, to świetnie to maskowała, bo Tony odsunął się usatysfakcjonowany i wszedł do biura. Oboje nie zauważyli zwątpienia w jego oczach, które wcześniej dostrzegła Jen, a które i teraz było widoczne, gdy wiedziało się, czego szukać.

- Od czego zaczynamy? – zapytał Tim idąc za nim.

- Na razie poczekamy na więcej informacji. Potem zaczynamy śledztwo.

Ziva i Tim przytaknęli. Zaczęło się być może najważniejsze dochodzenie w ich karierze. Od jego powodzenia, zależało dalsze życie Gibbsa.


	4. Morderstwo na Howard Road

James Olsen nie miał nic wspólnego ze słynnym gangiem Olsena, choć czasem bywał bardziej nieudolny od nich. Był dobrym detektywem, w ciągu swojej dotychczasowej kariery zamknął wielu morderców, ale jego metody były niekiedy przestarzałe. Od czasu, kiedy skończył akademię i dokonał swojego pierwszego aresztowania, przestępcy stali się bardziej przebiegli i sprytniejsi, a funkcjonariusze musieli się do tego dostosować podobnie jak lekarze, którzy uczą się całe życie. James Olsen najwyraźniej o tym nie słyszał, choć nikt nigdy na jego umiejętności nie narzekał. Nie był najlepszy, ale też i nie najgorszy, wielu detektywów już dawno powinno zmienić zawód. Na ich tle Olsen wypadał całkiem dobrze.

Detektyw wyrzucił przez okno samochodu do połowy wypalony papieros, gdy Victoria Reed zajęła miejsce pasażera w starym Pontiacu Sunbird z 1978 roku. Tapicerka widziała już lepsze dni, podobnie jak szyby, którym przydałoby się porządne mycie. Olsen kupił go jeszcze na studiach, kiedy uczył się na architekta, a wstąpienia do akademii policyjnej nie miał jeszcze w planach.

Victoria postawiła dwa kubki z kawą na desce rozdzielczej, a siatkę z chińszczyzną, którą miała w dłoni, podała detektywowi obok. Reed była kompletnym przeciwieństwem Olsena. Młoda, zdolna, inteligentna, spostrzegawcza i bardzo pojętna, nie bała się nowych metod śledczych, ale miała jedną, ogromną wadę. Nieśmiałość. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na komisariacie mówiła cicho i krótko, poruszała się po budynku jak spłoszony jeleń, a gdy tylko ktoś na nią spojrzał od razu spuszczała wzrok. Jej pierwsze przesłuchanie w ogóle go nie przypominało. Jąkała się, kartki leciały jej z ręki, była bardziej przerażona od przestępcy, który w pewnym momencie zaczął się z niej śmiać. Reed spłonęła rumieńcem, który szybko zakryła włosami, odsunęła krzesło, by wyjść i schować się przed wszystkimi, ale powstrzymała się w obawia przed jeszcze większą kompromitacją i dotrwała do końca przesłuchania, które przejął inny detektyw, z trudem powstrzymujący śmiech. Ta sytuacja szybko obiegła cały wydział, a Reed zyskała przezwisko Fretka aż po dzień obecny. Koledzy po fachu oszczędzili jej dodawanie przedrostka „tchórzo".

Niewiele się od tego czasu zmieniło, ale po przydzieleniu do Olsena powoli nabierała pewności siebie. Szybko znaleźli wspólny język i nauczycieli się ze sobą współpracować. I choć Olsen często jej nie ufał, nie mogła sobie wyobrazić lepszego nauczyciela.

- Zapowiada się nudny dzień. – powiedziała Reed, spoglądając na ludzi idących ulicą, spieszących się do własnych spraw.

Jak na zawołanie w samochodzie rozbrzmiał głos z dyspozytorni.

- Mamy ciało na Howard Road, niedaleko marketu.

Olsen natychmiast odpowiedział.

- Jesteśmy w pobliżu, będziemy za pięć minut.

Rzucił torbę z lunchem na tylne siedzenie i włączył silnik, nie czekając aż Reed zapnie pasy i przytrzyma kawę. Na szczęście się nie rozlała.

Tak jak powiedział, byli na miejscu pięć minut później. Przekroczyli żółtą taśmę i podeszli do zwłok, przy których już pracował zespół CSI. Reed widziała już kilka ciał, ale na to nie mogła patrzeć. Odwróciła wzrok od pokrwawionej twarzy denata, z której muchy zrobiły sobie bufet, i skupiła się na otoczeniu. Od razu zauważyła wyschnięte wymiociny znajdujące się nieopodal. Najwyraźniej sprawca pozbawił kogoś życia po raz pierwszy. Albo męczyło go poczucie winy. Niezależnie od przyczyny mieli świetny materiał DNA do porównań, o ile treść żołądkowa nie pochodziła od ofiary.

- Komuś musiało nieźle zależeć na jego pieniądzach.

Do ciała podszedł inny detektyw, tylko nieco starszy od Reed, ale dużo bardziej doświadczony. Uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, gdy stanął obok tak blisko, że mogła wyczuć zapach jego wody po goleniu. Odsunęła się dyskretnie, nie chcąc nawiązać kontaktu fizycznego. Detektyw zauważył ten ruch i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

Olsen odchrząknął znacząco, przerywając tę farsę.

- Skończ ją podrywać, Alvbris, bo później się nie skupi. – upomniał Olsen. Detektyw nazywany Alvbris westchnął. – A to tutaj to nie napad.

- Z portfela zabrano pieniądze. – zauważył.

- Żaden złodziej nie ryzykowałby ochlapania taką ilością krwi dla paru dolców. Spójrz tylko na obrażenia, ciosy zostały zadane w gniewie lub amoku, złodziej tak nie robi.

- Chyba, że jest na prochach, a ofiara się stawia, ale niech ci będzie. – Alvbris podał koledze torbę z portfelem. – Sugerujesz więc, że to był motyw zemsty?

- Albo napaść jakiegoś szaleńca, który chciał się wyżyć. Ale stawiam na to pierwsze. – Olsen otworzył portfel, w którym był paragon z pobliskiego sklepu, kilka drobniaków, ale przede wszystkim prawo jazdy. – Simon Werner. – przeczytał. – Skądś znam to nazwisko.

- Bingo! – wykrzyknął Alvbris. Reed aż podskoczyła zaskoczona. – Zgwałcił 17 kobiet parę lat temu.

- I teraz któraś się zemściła? – zapytała Reed, w końcu patrząc na ciało. Gdyby nie tułów, nie sposób byłoby powiedzieć, gdzie jest szczyt głowy, a gdzie dół.

- Wątpię, żeby to była kobieta. – Olsen przykucnął przy ciele. – To raczej robota mężczyzny.

- Albo jakiejś chorej kulturystki. – zażartował Alvbris, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał.

- Kto prowadził śledztwo?

Alvbris zajrzał do notesu.

- Terry Rock, ale jeśli chcesz go uznać za podejrzanego, to muszę cię rozczarować. Zginął dwa lata temu na służbie, Werner był wtedy w więzieniu. Ale... – mężczyzna zawiesił się, chcąc dodać dramatyzmu. – Rock prowadził śledztwo tylko przez jakiś czas, później przejęło je NCIS, jedną z ofiar była jakaś kobieta z Marynarki Wojennej. Zaatakowano też jedną z laborantek.

- Kto prowadził śledztwo od nich?

- Jakiś agent Gibbs.

- Mam nadzieję, że on chociaż żyje.

- Owszem i wciąż pracuje

Olsen stanął prosto i przeciągnął się, rozprostowując kości. Reed wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała nieprzyjemny trzask.

- No to trzeba mu będzie złożyć wizytę. Chodź, Reed.

- A ciało? – zapytała oddalając się już ze swoim partnerem.

- Alvbris się nim zajmie. – odparł i wsiadł wraz z Reed do samochodu.

- Myślisz, że to on? – zapytała, gdy jechali na komisariat.

- Nie.

- Ale przecież...

- Niby czemu miałbym go podejrzewać? – spytał, nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć. – Facet tylko prowadził śledztwo, chcę go zapytać, co pamięta. Może dzięki niemu natrafimy na ślad, może wcale nie będzie to potrzebne, bo wymiociny zawierają DNA zabójcy?

Reed pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Jeszcze raz utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że Olsen to najlepszy partner, jaki mógł jej się trafić.

- Nie jedziemy od razu do niego?

- Agenci federalni pracują do późna, złapiemy go, gdy będzie w domu, a jak nie, to jutro pójdziemy go odwiedzić w pracy.

xxx

Olsen zapukał do drzwi, rozglądając się przy tym po okolicy, w której mieszkał Gibbs. Stali przed jego domem już od trzech minut i wciąż nikt im nie otworzył, choć samochód stał zaparkowany na podjeździe.

- Może wyszedł do sklepu. – zasugerowała Reed, obejmując się ramionami. Tej nocy było wyjątkowo zimno.

- Może. – zapukał jeszcze raz. – Policja, otwierać! – krzyknął i wsłuchał się. Chciał usłyszeć cokolwiek, szmer, kroki, szepty. Coś co powiedziałoby mu, że agent jest w domu.

- Nie ma go.

Detektywi odwrócili się i spojrzeli na młodą kobietę, która stała dwa metry dalej, w jednej ręce trzymając zakupy, a drugą przytrzymując pięcioletniego syna, który patrzył na nieznajomych wielkimi oczami.

- Kiedy wyszedł? – zapytał Olsen.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jakąś godzinę temu. – odpowiedziała. – Spieszył się gdzieś.

- Długo go pani zna?

- Mieszkał tu, gdy się wprowadziłam cztery lata temu. Jest miły, ale dziwny.

- Dziwny?

- Nigdy nie ma go w domu, a gdy już jest, zawsze siedzi w piwnicy. Tylko od kilku dni wychodzi w nocy.

- Wie może pani po co? – zapytała Reed, wyjmując notes. Zaczęła zapisywać każde słowo kobiety.

- Nie pytałam. Nie należy do moich ulubionych sąsiadów. Jak już mówiłam, jest dziwny.

- Mamo!

- Już kochanie. – uspokoiła syna. – Państwo wybaczą, ale musze iść.

Detektywi przytaknęli i znowu odwrócili się do drzwi.

- Nie wracamy do wozu?

Olsen nie odpowiedział. Ze zrezygnowaniem chwycił za klamkę, przekręcił i popchnął drzwi, które nie stawiły żadnego oporu. Nie tego się spodziewał.

- Co robisz? – zapytała spanikowana Reed.

- Dziwne, otwarte.

- Może nie zamknął.

- To niepokojące.

Olsen wyciągnął pistolet i zajrzał do ciemnego domu.

- Nie mamy nakazu. – przypomniała mu, trzymając pistolet w spoconych dłoniach. W głowie powtarzała wszystkie lekcje strzelania, jakie odbyła.

- W takich wypadkach możemy wejść bez. Drzwi otwarte, gospodarza nie ma w domu, to może być włamanie.

Detektywi weszli do środka, po kolei sprawdzili pomieszczenia, również te na górze. Gdy byli pewni, że nikogo nie ma, schowali broń, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Przeszukaj szafki. – rozkazał Olsen, samemu przeszukując już szuflady.

- Nie podoba mi się to. – szepnęła Reed, ale poza jedną uwagą nie protestowała. Otworzyła jedną z szafek, za drzwiczkami której natknęła się na kilka dużych paczek. Wyjęła jedną i przeczytała etykietę. – Na co komu tyle kawy?

- Żeby się pobudzić. I nie mam tu na myśli zaspanego umysłu z rana.

Reed jeszcze na to nie wpadła, ale on tak. Ktoś odurzony kawą w równie mocnym stopniu, co narkotykiem, byłby w stanie zadać takie ciosy, jakich doświadczyła ofiara. To oczywiście nie sprawiało, że Gibbs stawał się podejrzany, ale istniała możliwość, że to on załatwił Wernera.

- Olsen, zobacz!

Olsen podszedł do swojej partnerki, która stała teraz przy otwartych drzwiach do piwnicy.

- Co?

- Ma łódź.

- Łódź? W piwnicy?

Zajrzał do środka. Rzeczywiście większość piwnicy zajmowała łódź, a raczej jej szkielet, ale to co zwróciło uwagę detektywów, to dużo ilość narzędzi. Nie dziwiłoby to ich, biorąc pod uwagę dziwne hobby Gibbsa, ale patolog przeprowadzający sekcję Wernera – czas zgonu około pierwszej w nocy dwa dni wcześniej - jako narzędzie zbrodni wskazał młotek albo podobny przedmiot. Gibbs zdecydowanie miał w czym wybierać.

Olsen i Reed powoli zeszli do piwnicy i od razu podeszli do stołu, na którym leżały między innymi śrubokręty i wiele innych rzeczy, których nazw nie znali.

- Rozejrzę się. – zaoferowała Reed, nie bojąc się już tego robić.

Olsen przytaknął i również zaczął szukać czegoś podejrzanego. On i Reed nie musieli długo się rozglądać, bo pod łodzią leżało dziwne zawiniątko. Reed wczołgała się pod drewniane żebra i wyciągnęła to coś, co okazało się kocem. Rozwinęła go, a oczom jej i Olsena ukazał się zakrwawiony młotek.

- Jasna cholera... – szepnął Olsen, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Trafili w dziesiątkę i to za pierwszym razem. Nie spodziewał się, że zakończą to wszystko tak szybko. Nie podejrzewał Gibbsa, ale teraz miał ku temu solidny powód.

- Zabieramy to ze sobą. – zarządził. Zaczął szybko wchodzić po schodach, Reed ledwo za nim nadążała. Trzymała młotek za trzonek z dala od swojego ciała.

- Nie powinniśmy na niego zaczekać? – spytała. – To znaczy, na agenta Gibbsa.

Olsen pokręcił głową.

- Nie ma sensu, weszliśmy zgodnie z prawem, zabieramy dowód, który mógł posłużyć do zabicia Wernera.

- Agent Gibbs powinien wiedzieć o przeszukaniu jego domu.

- Dowie się, gdy go aresztujemy.

Olsen wsiadł do auta, poczekał aż Reed zapakuje dowód i też wsiądzie. Odjeżdżając, minęli Gibbsa, który właśnie wracał do domu.

Dwa dni później nadeszły wyniki DNA krwi z młotka. Pasowało do Wernera. Zaledwie godzinę później został wystawiony nakaz aresztowania

xxx

- Agencie Gibbs, zaprzeczenie jest bezcelowe.

Gibbs spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Olsena, który uśmiechał się zadowolony z rozwiązanej sprawy. Reed siedziała obok niego, ale była speszona i unikała spojrzeń wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczaniu, łącznie z prawnikiem, który dotarł w końcu na miejsce, gotowy bronić swojego klienta.

- Nie zabiłem go. – wycedził Gibbs przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że wyszedł z więzienia.

- Miał pan motyw. – zaczął wyliczać Olsen. – Sposobność, umiejętności, potrzebne narzędzia. W dodatku, kiedy dokonano morderstwa, nie było pana w domu, sąsiedzi potwierdzają. Jak pan to wyjaśni?

- Mój klient nie będzie niczego wyjaśniał. – Aaron Halvor znał Gibbsa od dawna, od czasu jego pierwszego rozwodu. To on pomógł mu wynająć innego prawnika, specjalistę od pozwów rozwodowych. Dzięki niemu Gibbs nie musiał się dzielić połową swojego majątku z żadną z trzech żon. Halvor nigdy jeszcze nie był mu potrzebny w takiej sprawie, jak oskarżenie o morderstwo, choć zaoferował taką pomoc, gdy to Tony był w potrzebie. Byli przyjaciółmi, czasami jadali ze sobą lunch, dlatego gdy tylko Halvor dostał od niego telefon, rzucił wszystko nad czym pracował i wrócił do Waszyngtonu.

- Wielka szkoda. – Olsen wyprostował się. Był pewny siebie, miał wszystkie potrzebne dowody świadczące przeciwko Gibbsowi, nie było więc powodu do braku pewności co do jego winy. – Agent Gibbs ma sporo do wyjaśnienia. Na przykład jak narzędzie zbrodni znalazło się u niego.

- Młotek nie należy do mnie. – odpowiedział pomimo tego, że Halvor kazał mu milczeć. Dość już się nie odzywał. – Nie używam narzędzi takiej firmy, zbyt szybko się niszczą.

- A może specjalnie użył pan modelu, którego pan nie używa, by nie rzucać na siebie podejrzeń?

- Ktoś musiał mi go podrzucić.

- Kto?

- Wypuście mnie, to go znajdę.

- To tak nie działa. – Olsen zapalił papierosa i dopiero wtedy zaczął mówić dalej. – A gdzie pan był w dniu popełnienia morderstwa?

Halvor znów kazał swojemu klientowi milczeć i tym razem usłuchał. Po części.

- Poza domem.

- Czy ktoś może potwierdzić, że widział pana z dala od miejsca zbrodni?

- Miałem sobie załatwić alibi?

- Zawodowiec by tak zrobił.

Reed i Olsen podskoczyli, gdy Gibbs nagle uderzył pięścią w stół, unosząc się nieznacznie z krzesła. Pomimo gniewu, jego głos był spokojny, gdy się odezwał:

- Nie zabiłem go. – powtórzył. – Nie było mnie w domu, nie było mnie w pobliżu, nikt mnie nie widział.

- Pańskie słowa nie wystarczą. Jak już mówiłem, wszystko wskazuje na pana.

- Gdybym to był ja, nie wpadlibyście na mój ślad. – zapewnił z błyskiem w oku. – Nie znaleźlibyście ciała. Jestem na to za dobry.

- Ludzie robią różne rzeczy, gdy targają nimi emocje.

- Mój klient chce powiedzieć, że ktoś go wrobił. – wtrącił się Halvor.

- Nie wątpię, że to właśnie usiłuje nam zasugerować. Ale to nic nie da. Narzędzie zbrodni było w jego domu, nie ma alibi.

- A może ruszylibyście tyłki i sprawdzili wszystkich podejrzanych? – zasugerował Gibbs. Jego cierpliwość była już na wyczerpaniu. Nieudolni detektywi oskarżyli go tylko na podstawie dowodu, który znaleźli nawet go o tym nie powiadamiając. Wyjaśnił już im, że dom zawsze zostawia otwarty, bo nie ma tam nic cennego i każdy mógł mu podrzucić młotek. Ale oni nie słuchali. Nawet ta bystrze wyglądająca detektyw Reed. Olsen z kolei był uparty jak osioł i trzymał się swojej wersji, choć nie trzymała się kompletnie kupy. Owszem, Gibbs miał motyw, ale mówił prawdę, gdy opowiadał, że nie wiedział o wyjściu Wernera z więzienia. Po tym, jak go aresztował, chciał zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił tym wszystkim kobietom i co prawie zrobił Abby.

Pamiętał wszystko, jakby to było wczoraj. Jego wkład w tę sprawę zaczął się, gdy ofiarą stała się porucznik Marines. Detektyw policji został odsunięty, a on przejął śledztwo. Werner zgwałcił jeszcze 10 kobiet na przestrzeni kilku miesięcy, nim wpadli na jego ślad, a dokładniej Abby wpadła. W nagrodę, Gibbs wysłała ją wcześniej do domu i to był jego błąd, którego do tej pory sobie nie wybaczył, choć nie mógł wiedzieć, że Abby była celem już od kilku dni. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał zapomnieć, wciąż miał w pamięci jej krzyki, gdy biegł korytarzem, na końcu którego znalazł Wernera. Był o krok od celu, jaki sobie postawił i gdyby nie Gibbs, osiągnąłby go.

Werner nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi. Gdy został powalony na ziemię, jego natychmiastową reakcją była ucieczka, ale zdążył tylko mrugnąć, a potem zobaczył przed sobą lufę pistoletu. Nie dotykała go, ale mimo to czuł zimny metal na skórze czoła. Chwilę później poczuł też zimno na całym ciele, gdy spojrzał w najstraszniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Mężczyzna, do którego należały, mówił coś do niego, ale on nic nie słyszał, był zbyt przerażony, nie kontrolował już swojego ciała. Poczuł, że się zsikał, nie przejął się tym, wiedział, że zaraz zginie.

- Powinienem cię zabić. – usłyszał. Jego oddech przyspieszył, stał się nierównomierny. Ile czasu mu zostało, nim umrze ze strachu? – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak przyjemne będzie oglądanie twojego mózgu, gdy zacznie ci wypływać przez dziurę w głowie.

Jeszcze chwile temu Werner nie słyszał nic, ale teraz był w stanie usłyszeć nawet nieznacznie naciskany spust. Usłyszał też szloch, ale dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to nie ta kobieta płacze, tylko on sam.

Spojrzał na palec na spuście. Milimetry, tylko tyle decydowało o jego życiu i śmierci.

- Gibbs, nie!

W zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się ta kobieta. Objęła mężczyznę, który do niego celował, zaczęła go błagać, by przestał i nie strzelał. Usłuchał. Werner odetchnął z ulgą, przeżył. Gdy został obrócony na brzuch i skuty, nie zwracał uwagi ani na brutalne zachowanie, ani na zbyt mocno zaciśnięte kajdanki. Liczyło się tylko to, że przeżył.

Wtedy Gibbs widział go po raz ostatni, gdy oddał go w ręce policji. Nie pojawił się na rozprawie, odmówił wzięcia w niej udziału, bo musiał się zająć Abby, która przez kilka następnych miesięcy była wrakiem człowieka. Zamieszkała tymczasowo u niego, a gdy się nią opiekował, obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie dopuści do czegoś takiego. Słowa dotrzymał, Abby już nigdy nie groziło takie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie posunąłby się jednak do zabójstwa, by temu zapobiec. Ktokolwiek zabił Wernera, wyświadczył wszystkim jego ofiarom przysługę. Ale czemu postanowił wrobić akurat jego? Ten ktoś musiał wiedzieć o jego wkładzie w śledztwo, musiał go znać, innego wyjścia nie było. Miał nadzieje, że Tony i reszta szybko znajdą prawdziwego mordercę. W przeciwnym razie nawet Halvor by go nie uratował.

Olsen i jego nieśmiała partnerka nie dali się przekonać. Uznali przesłuchanie za skończone i zamknęli go w areszcie, gdzie miał czekać na rozprawę. Gibbs nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Dobrą godzinę krążył po swojej celi, w której był tylko on. Bali się umieścić z nim innych więźniów, po jego napadzie złości na przesłuchaniu uznali go za agresywnego i niebezpiecznego. I mieli racje co do obu. Był agresywny, ale trudno było mu się dziwić. Został niesłusznie oskarżony o zamordowanie człowieka, z którym nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego, którego nie widział od wielu lat.

Leżąc na pryczy, starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie rozmowy, które przeprowadził z ofiarami, akta, które wypełniał, wszystko, co miało jakikolwiek związek ze sprawą.

W innej celi ktoś zakasłał, w jeszcze innej ktoś właśnie puścił pawia. Wszędzie panował nieprzyjemny chłód i smród pijaków unoszący się w powietrzu. Gibbs nie mógł się przez nie skupić. Znowu zaczął chodzić po celi, pilnujący go funkcjonariusz dawno już przestał zwracać na niego wagę.

Gibbs nie myślał już o sprawie Wernera. Myślał o swoim zespole, o Abby. O Tonym, który nie mógł potwierdzić jego alibi, bo nawet nie wiedział o jego nocnych eskapadach. Nikt nie wiedział, nawet nieznajomi. Zawsze się upewniał, że tam gdzie idzie, nie będzie innych ludzi. Naprawdę miał przerąbane, nawet gdyby powiedział, gdzie był. Olsen na pewno by mu nie uwierzył, Reed może i tak, ale nie Olsen. On był zbyt pewny co do jego winy. Gdyby tylko sprawdził innych podejrzanych, Gibbs zostałby uniewinniony. Morderstwo na pewno było dziełem kogoś z rodzin ofiar. Wiele ze zgwałconych kobiet miał mężów albo kochanków. Te które były same, na pewno miały ojców i braci, którzy mogli zabić, by je pomścić. Każdy miał motyw, nawet on.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że bezgraniczna wiara w jego winę, nie jest taka nieuzasadniona, jak mu się wydawało. Olsen mógł być głąbem, ale pod tym względem miał racje. Miał wszystko, co klasyfikowało go jako podejrzanego, a to że nie trzymało się to kupy, nie było przeszkodą. W takim systemie prawnym, jak w USA, nie takie rzeczy przechodziły. Niejeden oskarżony trafił niesłusznie na krzesło elektryczne albo na stół, gdzie wstrzykiwali mu truciznę. Gibbs czuł, że z każdą minutą jest coraz bliżej stania się jednym z takich niesłusznie oskarżonych, podczas gdy prawdziwy morderca był na wolności, ale w przeciwieństwie do skazanych na śmierć, jego czekałoby długoletnie więzienie, dużo gorsze niż humanitarny zgon.

Cała jego nadzieja w Tonym i reszcie zespołu. Wierzył w nich i w to, że mogą udowodnić, że jest niewinny, ale od samego początku zadawał sobie pytanie, czy oni wierzą, że nikogo nie zabił. Gdyby wczoraj ktoś go o to zapytał, bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że na pewno mu ufają, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewny, nawet co do zaufania Tony'ego, o relacjach z którym policja nie mogła się dowiedzieć. W przeciwnym razie obaj mieliby wtedy kłopoty.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaledwie wczoraj spędził z nim miło cały dzień. Już wtedy chciał go powtórzyć w najbliższym czasie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak się nie stanie.

Znów położył się na pryczy. Nie była tak duża i wygodna, jak łóżko Tony'ego. Nie miał na niej kogo objąć, a bardzo tego pragnął. Chciał znowu poczuć ciało swojego kochanka, które oznaczało spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Tutaj w celi, nie był spokojny, nie był bezpieczny, był tylko wściekły.

Spojrzał na zegarek na nadgarstku policjanta. 6 godzin minęło, odkąd wszystko się zaczęło. 6 godzin, 25 minut i 37 sekund.


	5. Po drugiej stronie stołu

W całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu, Tony tylko raz zasiadał po tej samej stronie stołu w pokoju przesłuchań, co przestępcy i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Gdy tylko policja zjawiła się znowu w agencji, wiedział co się święci. Przyjechali zabrać jego i resztę zespołu na przesłuchanie. Dyrektor namawiała ich, by przeprowadzili je na miejscu, ale detektyw, który z nimi był – Tony zapamiętał jego nazwisko, gdy tylko je usłyszał, nigdy nie spotkał osoby o nazwisku Olsen – uparł się, by przesłuchanie odbyło się na posterunku policji i tam właśnie teraz byli. Rozdzielili ich, by nie mogli ustalić jednej wersji wydarzeń. Tony miał widok tylko na McGee, który siedział w drugim pomieszczeniu, byli od siebie oddzieleni wyłącznie szybą.

Tim spojrzał na niego, szukając wsparcia. Nie był przerażony, po prostu nie wiedział co robić i jakich odpowiedzi ma udzielać. Tony powinien był przewidzieć, że zechcą ich przesłuchać i już wcześniej należało wszystko uzgodnić na taką ewentualność, ale aresztowanie Gibbsa tak wytrąciło go z równowagi, że w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał, skupił się tylko na tym, jak to wszystko odkręcić. Chwilowo nie mógł nic zrobić, nie znał szczegółów sprawy, więc mógł polegać tylko na własnych wspomnieniach z ostatnich kilku dni. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy Gibbs zachowywał się na tyle dziwnie, że mogłoby to wskazywać na zabójstwo, którego według policji się dopuścił. Wszystko było jednak w porządku, Tony nie kojarzył żadnego takiego dnia, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, to go wcale nie uspokoiło. Głęboko w jego umyśle tliła się myśl, że Jethro może naprawdę zabił tego całego Wernera. Był do tego zdolny, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, zabijając tego potwora wyświadczyłby tylko światu przysługę.

Tony nie wierzył w Boga ani w całą gadkę o tym, że tylko Bóg może sądzić. Gdyby tak było, nie powstałyby sądy, którym może niekoniecznie zawsze ufał, ale wierzył im bardziej niż Bogu. Werner zasługiwał na śmierć już wtedy, gdy skazano go na długie lata odsiadki, sąd jedynie popełnił błąd i ktoś go wykorzystał, być może nawet sam Gibbs. Tony nie wiedział, co ma o tej ewentualności myśleć. Powinien być wściekły na Gibbsa? Nie za zabójstwo, choć to też go dotknęło, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że osoba, którą znał tak dobrze, mogłaby zabić kogoś dla zemsty. Gibbs nie jest taki. Nie, Tony był wściekły z innego powodu. Był wściekły, bo Jethro mógł zawieść jego zaufanie, które już zmalało. Nieznacznie, ale zmalało. Był wściekły również na samego siebie, bo w ogóle zastanawiał się nad winą szefa. Nienawidził się za to, za ten brak zaufania. On, najwierniejszy człowiek Gibbsa, jego przyjaciel, kochanek wątpił w jego niewinność, zastanawiał się nad nią, choć powinien myśleć tylko o tym, jak zapobiec jego odsiadce w więzieniu. Był dupkiem i to jakim. Nie dziwiłoby go, gdyby myślał tak Tim albo Ziva, znali szefa krócej niż on. Nawet wątpliwości pani dyrektor nie byłby dla niego takim wielkim szokiem, jakim były jego własne wątpliwości. Chciał myśleć inaczej, ale nie potrafił, nie mógł się do tego zmusić i to bolało. Powinieneś mu ufać, ty zdrajco, mówił do siebie w myślach. Jethro nigdy cię nie okłamał, zawiódłby się na tobie, gdyby teraz słyszał twoje myśli. Powinieneś mu ufać. Bezgranicznie, tak jak on ufa tobie.

Przekonał sam siebie. Nie wiedział na jak długo, ale miał nadzieję, że na dobre. Nie powinien tak wątpić w Jethro. On w niego nie zwątpił, gdy został oskarżony o morderstwo, udowodnił jego niewinność. Pora było się odwdzięczyć.

Tony spojrzał na McGee i wyraźnie poruszając ustami wyszeptał słowa: _trzymaj się_, mając nadzieję, że młodszy mężczyzna go zrozumie. Zrozumiał, Tim przytaknął i po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie uspokojony. Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko awansował na przywódcę, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Gibbs został oskarżony o morderstwo. Spodziewał się, że teraz Tim i Ziva będą mniej ufni, gdy ich dotychczas godny zaufania szef przestał taki być. Najwyraźniej potrzeba posiadania kogoś, kto będzie wszystkim zarządzał i pilnował, była silniejsza niż strach przed kolejną zdradą. Sam potrzebował kogoś takiego. Potrzebował Gibbs, który na nich krzyknie, popędzi do roboty i klepnie w głowę. Nie dlatego, że sam by sobie nie poradził, ale dlatego, bo do tego był przyzwyczajony, Gibbs zawsze był dla niego nie do ruszenia, sądził, że zawsze będzie u jego boku. Mylił się.

- No dobra, agencie DiNozzo. – Tony spojrzał na detektywa Olsena, który stanął wraz ze swoją młodziutką partnerką tuż przed nim. – Zobaczmy, co ma pan nam do powiedzenia.

Tony zmrużył oczy. Znał ten ton głosu, Olsen był pewny siebie, a to znaczyło, że policja ma jakieś dowody. Albo blefuje, stawiał jednak na to pierwsze. Niedobrze, pomyślał, cokolwiek mają, musi być poważne.

Ociągając się, Tony poszedł za detektywami do pokoju przesłuchań. Zdołał jeszcze dostrzec, że McGee wciąż jest na swoim miejscu, więc nie zamierzali ich przesłuchać jednocześnie. Olsen zapewne chciał to zrobić osobiście. Tony przynajmniej znał już ważniaka, który wszystkim rządził i którego raczej nie udałoby mu się w żaden sposób przekonać co do tego, że Gibbs jest niewinny. Na szczęście jego partnerka wydawała się bardziej chętna do współpracy, widać to było po jej niepewnym zachowaniu. Każdemu łatwo byłby ją przekonać do swoich argumentów, a tak się dobrze złożyło, że jeśli chodzi o kobiety, Tony wciąż był mistrzem w rozmowach z nimi. Od czegoś w końcu miał swój urok osobisty, któremu uległ nawet Jethro.

W pokoju przesłuchań zadbano o przyjazną atmosferę, na stole stała kawa i ciastka, tak jakby policja miała przesłuchiwać jakiegoś dzieciaka. Tony za długo siedział w policji, by się na to nabrać, więc gdy zaproponowano mu kawę, odmówił, nie zamierzał dać się przekupić fałszywą gościnnością.

- Mam nadzieje, agencie DiNozzo. – odezwał się Olsen, nalewając sobie kawy. – Że udzieli nam pan pomocnych odpowiedzi na pytania, które dotyczą pańskiego przełożonego. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że lojalność wobec niego może być przeszkodą, ale jako były policjant na pewno pan rozumie, że prawo jest jednakowe dla wszystkich i każdy powinien trafić do więzienia, gdy je złamie. Zwłaszcza, gdy popełnione zostaje morderstwo.

Tony odchylił się w krześle i prychnął.

- Powiedz to politykom. – nie zamierzał być fałszywie grzecznym dla detektywa, tak jak on był dla niego, więc przeszedł od razu na ty.

- Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto się wywinie, ale nie o tym chcieliśmy z panem porozmawiać. – Olsen nie dał się sprowokować i dalej odnosił się do Tony'ego z szacunkiem, ale Tony wiedział, że zmiana tego zachowania była tylko kwestią czasu. – Reed, zadaj proszę temu agentowi pierwsze pytanie.

Reed wzięła głęboki wdech, wyjęła notes i położył go przed sobą. Tony bez problemu mógł przeczytać wszystko, co było w nim zapisane, ale powstrzymał się. Na razie nie było mu to potrzebne.

- Agencie DiNozzo.

- Mów mi Tony. – przerwał jej i uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie może stosować tej samej sztuczki na pięknej pani detektyw, co oni na nim.

Reed spłonęła rumieńcem, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

- Wolałabym zachować profesjonalizm. – odpowiedziała.

- Jak sobie życzysz...

Tony przeciągnął ciszę na tyle długo, że Reed nie wytrzymała i podała swoje imię.

- Victorio.

- Victorio. – powtórzył Tony i znowu się uśmiechnął. Jego zagrywki wyraźnie nie spodobały się Olsenowi, który zabrał partnerce notes i sam zaczął zadawać pytania.

- Jak długo zna pan agenta Gibbsa?

Na usta Tony'ego wkradł się kolejny uśmiech, ale nie był zawadiacki, a pełny pożałowania.

- Wasze metody przesłuchań są zawsze takie koślawe? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Jego twarz stała się poważna. – Darujmy sobie wstęp z miłymi, nic nie znaczącymi pytaniami, na które macie odpowiedź w aktach. Nie mam czasu na wasze gierki, mam szefa do uniewinnienia.

Olsen zrobił się ze zdenerwowania nieznacznie czerwony na twarzy, ale ukrył to udając, że mu gorąco. Dał się sprowokować szybciej, niż Tony się tego spodziewał.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – powiedział i ominął dwie kartki w notesie. Zwroty grzecznościowe w jego wypowiedziach zniknęły. – Gdzie byłeś trzy dni temu pomiędzy północą, a trzecią?

- W domu. – odparł. – I uprzedzając wasze następne pytanie, tak mam na to dowody. Sprawdźcie kamery przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkam.

- A więc nie możesz potwierdzić wątpliwego alibi swojego szefa?

Takiego pytania Tony się nie spodziewał.

- Gdziekolwiek wtedy był, na pewno nie był to mój interes.

- Dziwne, według waszych współpracowników, jesteście blisko.

Chociaż to zdanie go przeraziło, nie pokazał tego po sobie. Nie miał pojęcia, o jak bliskich jego stosunkach z Jethro wiedziała policja, więc musiał mieć się na baczności.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale to nie znaczy, że każdego dnia mówimy sobie o wszystkich spacerach, jakie odbywamy. Mamy się informować o wszystkim?

- Czy Gibbs bywa agresywny?

- Powinieneś zapytać, czy bywa spokojny. – Tony poczuł się odpowiedzialny za wytłumaczenie detektywowi, że to co powiedział, to tylko żart, którego najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, bo uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – W takiej pracy jak nasza, trudno być czasem spokojnym i nie agresywnym. Jesteś detektywem, powinieneś to wiedzieć.

- Czyli nie zaprzeczasz, że mógłby zabić Wernera?

- Nie. – odparł nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu. Nawet jeśli nie on, powiedziałby o tym ktoś inny. – Ale on tego nie zrobił.

- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał Olsen. Znów był pewny siebie i cholernie to Tony'ego wkurzało.

- Znam Gibbsa. Wiele razy widziałem, jak blisko był zabicia kogoś, ale tego nie zrobił. On ma swoje zasady, nie łamie ich.

Poza jedną, pomyślał przypominając sobie zasadę numer 12.

- Nawet, gdy chodzi o zemstę za krzywdę wyrządzoną jego bliskiej przyjaciółce?

Tony znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale milczał. Dobrze wiedział, że gdy chodzi o Abby lub o kogokolwiek, kto jest bliski dla Gibbsa, to zmienia się on w maszynę do zabijania i jest w stanie zrobić dla nich wszystko. Nawet zabić, czego dobrym przykładem był Voss, ale on, a raczej ona, groziła mu bronią, wszyscy, których dotąd zabił Gibbs, a którzy zagrażali jego bliskim, byli uzbrojeni i niebezpieczni, mogli go zastrzelić lub pozbawić życia w inny sposób. Zemsta na bezbronnym, niczego nie spodziewającym się człowieku była nie w porządku, zbyt okrutna, by mógł się jej dopuścić. Tony o tym wiedział, policja nie.

- Nawet wtedy. – odpowiedział. Głos miał pewny, głowę uniesioną, patrzył Olsenowi prosto w oczy i nie mrugnął, gdy udzielił odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

Olsena, który był zbyt uparty, by się poddać, nie zadowoliła ta odpowiedź. Zinterpretował ją jako zwykłą ochronę. Reed z kolei była pod wrażeniem. Może gdyby była świadkiem tylu spraw, co jej partner, też byłaby sceptyczna, ale w tym momencie postawa Tony'ego jej zaimponowała. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by ktoś z taka pewnością siebie bronił innego człowieka. W jego głosie nie było żadnego zawahania, w oczach także, choć domyślała się, że nie jest mu łatwo i jakieś wątpliwości musiał mieć. Jednak postanowił odsunąć je na bok ze względu na przyjaźń, jaka łączyła go z szefem. Nie, poprawiła się. To nie może być tylko przyjaźń. Nie potrafiła nazwać tej więzi, ale to było coś silniejszego niż przyjaźń, a agent DiNozzo z pewnością wiedział więcej o nocy morderstwa, niż mówił.

- Źle trafiliście. – odezwał się Tony. Popatrzył najpierw na Olsena, a potem na Reed, która nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy, na której malowała się zaciętość. – Nie ważne jakie dowody przedstawicie, nie skłonicie mnie do zeznawania przeciw Gibbsowi.

Olesn uśmiechnął się na tę uwagę. Wyglądał jakby chciał się zaśmiać, ale powstrzymał się.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien na twoim miejscu, agencie DiNozzo. Teraz tak mówisz, ale jutro twoja opinia może być zupełnie inna. – Tony pokazał nieco zdziwienia, zanim zdążył ukrył je za obojętnością. – Nikt, nie jest aż tak lojalny, zwłaszcza gdy wszystkie dowody wskazują tylko na jednego podejrzanego. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu minie, zanim i ty uwierzysz w winę Gibbsa, ale stawiam, że nie będzie to trwało długo.

Tony nic nie odpowiedział. Wstał bez słowa i ruszył do drzwi, nikt go nie zatrzymał.

- Agencie DiNozzo! – krzyknął jeszcze za nim Olsen. – Cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić, to strata czasu. Gibbs zabił Wernera. Pogódź się z tym, że twój ukochany szef nie jest tym, za kogo zawsze go uważałeś.

Tony powstrzymał chęć uderzenia Olsena, którego słowa go zraniły. Były bliższe prawdy, niż mu się prawdopodobnie wydawały.

xxx

McGee żałował, że nie znalazł sobie innej pracy, że nie zajął się zawodowo pisarstwem albo programowaniem zamiast łapaniem przestępców wśród żołnierzy Marynarki Wojennej. Prawdopodobnie siedziałby wtedy w ciepłym domu i pisał powieść albo programował, zamiast być obserwowanym przez dwoje detektywów, którzy chcieli go przesłuchać. Co prawda zaproponowali mu kawę i coś do jedzenia, ale odmówił. W jego mniemaniu nie należało to do typowej procedury policyjnej. W NCIS tego nie stosowali ,wiec czemu mieliby to robić tutaj?

- Nie ma co się denerwować, agencie McGee. – odezwał się detektyw Olsen. – Zadamy tylko kilka pytań.

- Nie jestem zdenerwowany. – zaprzeczył. – Nie rozumiem tylko po co tu jestem, nic nie wiem.

- Chcemy się czegoś dowiedzieć o pańskim szefie. – odpowiedziała Reed. Po zawstydzającym w jej mniemaniu przesłuchaniu Tony'ego, który ją onieśmielił, McGee wydawał jej się łatwiejszy do przesłuchania. Był też dużo mniej pewny od starszego kolegi. Olsen powiedział jej, że wyciągnięcie z niego potrzebnych informacji będzie dziecinnie proste.

Tim przytaknął, dając tym samym znak, by zadawali swoje pytania.

- Co pan wie o nocnych eskapadach agenta Gibbsa? – zapytała Reed. Olsen kazał jej się nie cackać, tak jak on usiłował to robić z Tonym. Pomimo mniejszego doświadczenia, McGee zapewne też znał tę taktykę i łatwo by się przed nią obronił.

- O jakich nocnych eskapadach? – spytał autentycznie zdziwiony. Wiedział, że Gibbs buduje łódź w piwnicy i spędza tam czasem całe noce, wszyscy to wiedzieli, ale pierwszy raz słyszał, by szef wychodził w nocy na spacery.

- Podczas jednej z nich zamordował Simona Wernera. – odpowiedział Olsen. Spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś w stylu: ach tak, o to chodzi. Zamiast tego McGee podniósł się nagle, usta mu drżały z powodu gniewa.

- On nikogo nie zabił.

Reed spojrzała skołowana na Olsena. Miało być przecież prosto i szybko.

- Dowody mówią co innego. Narzędzie zbrodni było w jego domu, a on sam nie ma alibi na noc morderstwa.

Tim jeszcze przez chwilę stał patrząc na detektywów. Był jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż Tony, brał pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, również tę najgorszą, ale jego zaufanie do Gibbsa było silniejsze od zwątpienia w jego niewinność. Nie mógł wyjaśnić, jak narzędzie zbrodni znalazło się u szefa ani czemu jego samego nie było wtedy w domu, choć powinien być, ale na pewno dało się to wyjaśnić inaczej, niż jego winą.

- To musi być jakaś pomyłka. – powiedział, w jego głosie nie było jednak tyle pewności, co w głosie Tony'ego. – Gibbs nie zabił Wernera, nie miał powodu. A nawet gdyby, to i tak by tego nie zrobił. Jeśli miałby zabijać wszystkich, którzy go denerwują, nie byłoby ludzi na świecie.

- Tu nie chodzi o zwykłe zdenerwowanie. – powiedział poważnie Olsen. – Werner niemal zgwałcił bliską współpracowniczkę Gibbsa. Chyba przyzna mi pan rację, że to dobry powód, by kogoś zabić?

Tim się zawahał. Owszem, to był dobry powód, ale Gibbs by tego nie zrobił. Nie mógłby. Nie mógł?

- Nie znam szczegółów tej sprawy. – odezwał się cicho, w końcu siadając na miejsce. – Cokolwiek się wtedy wydarzyło, jestem niemal pewien, że Gibbs już tego nie rozpamiętuje.

- Niemal pewny?

McGee dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko pogorszył sprawę. Kiedy go tu prowadzili, obiecał sobie, że nie pokaże zwątpienia. Zawalił sprawę i to Gibbs będzie musiał za to zapłacić.

- Przejęzyczyłem się. – poprawił się szybko, ale było już za późno. Olsen dostał to, czego chciał.

- Dziękujemy za pański czas, agencie McGee. – powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Tim uścisnął ja jak na autopilocie. Mógł teraz myśleć o tym, jak zdradził zaufania Gibbsa. Ale czy było to takie złe? W końcu Gibbs zdradził zaufanie ich wszystkich.

xxx

Jeśli Olsen miał nadzieję na to, że Ziva będzie jeszcze skłonniejsza do rozmowy, to się pomylił i to sporo. Na zadawane pytania odpowiadała krótko i mało treściwie. Tłumaczyła się tym, że słabo zna angielski i nie chce powiedzieć czegoś, czego nie zamierzała. Olsen z początku jej nie uwierzył, ale gdy usłyszał więcej pomyłek – celowych, ale Ziva nie dała po sobie tego poznać – dał się przekonać i zgodził się na krótkie odpowiedzi. Nie miał ochoty spędzać kilku dodatkowych godzin na rozszyfrowywanie, co do niego powiedziała agentka Mosadu.

- Nie jest pani w zespole zbyt długo? – zapytał Olsen.

- Nie.

- Czy mimo to uważa pani agenta Gibbsa za dobrego szefa? Godnego zaufania?

- Nigdy nie miałam powodów, by mu nie ufać. To raczej on miał ich sporo, by nie ufać mi.

- Co pani ma na myśli? – zapytał, choć odpowiedź znał.

- Mój brat chciał go zabić. – odparła. – Mimo to zaufał mi i przyjął do zespołu, choć nie musiał. Mógł przyjąć kogokolwiek, kogoś z Ameryki. Zamiast tego wybrał mnie, zaufał mi, zaufanie trzeba odwzajemniać, zwłaszcza takie, które zostało podarowane za nic.

- Uratowała mu pani życia. – zauważył. Dokładnie przeczytał jej akta, zanim postanowił ją przesłuchać.

- A on uratował mi. Zabiłam dla niego własnego brata, bo ufałam, że to właściwa decyzja. Cokolwiek chcecie się dowiedzieć, nie wyciągnięcie tego ze mnie.

- Agent DiNozzo i McGee byli bardziej skorzy do zeznań. – skłamał.

- Nie dziwię się. – Ziva przyjrzała się detektyw Reed. – Tony'emu wystarczy ładna kobieta i już traci głowę, a język mu się rozwiązuje. – Reed zarumieniła się. – A McGee jest łatwy do zastraszenia.

- Huh. – ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła Olsena. – Sugeruje pani, że jest lepsza niż agent DiNozzo i McGee, choć pracuje u boku Gibbsa krócej?

- Mniej więcej. Poświęciłam się dla Gibbsa, odwróciłam się od rodziny. Co oni zrobili?

Początkowy zawód, jaki towarzyszył Olsenowi, gdy rozpoczął przesłuchanie, zniknął po poznaniu nastawienia Zivy, która okazała się być cenniejszym źródłem informacji, niż dwaj starsi pracownicy Gibbsa. Może i nie zdradziłaby go tak jak się zarzekała, ale jej wrogość do kolegów mogła być przydatna.

- Gibbs wydaje się im ufać.

- A nie powinien, bo wcale nie są lojalni.

- Ciekawe.

- Prawda? Czytałam o tym dwa dni temu.

- Jak to? – Olsen w ogóle nie wiedział, o czym Ziva teraz mówi.

- Jak na detektywów jesteście mało spostrzegawczy.

- Kłamała pani. – powiedziała Reed, wiedząc już, co miała na myśli. Olsen spojrzał zdziwiony na partnerkę. – Wie pani, czym to grozi?

- Mówiłam tylko to, co chcieliście usłyszeć. – poprawiła. – A teraz powiem coś innego. Stawianie Gibbsa przed sądem to strata czasu. On nikogo nie zabił.

Sama nie była tego pewna, ale zamierzała chronić szefa. W jednej sprawie nie kłamała, ufała mu i zrobiłaby wszystko, byle nie poszedł do więzienia, choć tak jak w przypadku Tony'ego i Tima, jej zaufanie zostało wystawione na próbę i trudno było o tym nie myśleć ani nie brać pod uwagę.

- Czyli... – Olsen nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zabrakło mu słów. Jeszcze nigdy w jego karierze nikt tak bezczelnie z niego nie zakpił.

- Darujcie sobie przesłuchiwanie nas. Tony, McGee i ja będziemy milczeć, choćbyście nas torturowali.

- Agent McGee i Tony już pokazali, że nie są tacy godni zaufania jak uważa pani i Gibbs.

- Każdy może mieć chwile zwątpienia. – odparła wstając. – To jedna z ludzkich cech, a przecież to ludźmi jesteśmy. Do widzenia.

xxx

Kiedy Halvor poszedł na studia prawnicze wyobrażał sobie, że kiedyś założy własną kancelarię i będzie pomagał ludziom. Póki co jego marzenia się spełniły, ale jak dotąd klienci, których bronił, byli chętnie do współpracy. Uparty jak osioł Gibbs był dla niego prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Po tym jak go przesłuchali i przenieśli do aresztu, Halvor starał się zebrać wszystkie informacje potrzebne do uniewinnienia swojego klienta. Niestety było tego tak mało, że nie mogło wystarczyć.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie chodzisz w nocy. – nalegał Halvor, gdy pozwolono mu odwiedzić Gibbsa. Siedzieli w pustym pokoju przesłuchań nieświadomi, że za ścianą Olsen i Reed przesłuchują zespół Jethro. – Na pewno jesteś na jakiejś kamerze.

- Nie jestem. – odpowiedział. – Zawsze się upewniałem, że nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Chciałem być sam, żeby pomyśleć.

- Myślenia o życiu raczej nikt nie kupi, zwłaszcza sędzia i przysięgli, chociaż ci ostatni może dadzą się przekonać, bo ponoć zabiłeś gwałciciela, a ci nie są za bardzo lubiani.

- Problem w tym, że ja właśnie myślę o życiu.

- Co to jest, że aż musisz wyjść z domu?

Gibbs westchnął, nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale wiedział, że musi ją przetrwać.

- Jestem znowu w związku.

- Szykuje się kolejny ślub? – spytał Halvor. Miał nadzieję, że nie, nie chciałby mówić niedoszłej żonie, że ze ślubu nic nie wyjdzie.

- Nie, nie jestem z kobietą.

- Oh. – Halvor postanowił nie komentować, to nie była jego sprawa, jakie preferencje miał jego klient i przyjaciel.

- Nie o to chodzi, że coś jest nie tak. – mówił dalej Gibbs. – Wprost przeciwnie, dawno nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Tak dawno, że mnie to przytłacza i wtedy muszę wyjść i pomyśleć na powietrzu.

Halvor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, też tak czasami miał, ale z innych powodów.

- Snujesz plany na przyszłość?

- Między innymi. – Gibbs zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć następne słowa. Zdecydował, że tak. – Nie mogę powiedzieć policji o Tonym.

Halvor nie zapytał, kim jest Tony, znał go, był współpracownikiem Gibbsa, ale nie wiedział, że jest z nim w związku.

- Będzie chciał mnie chronić i narobi sobie kłopotów.

- Mógłby potwierdzić twoje alibi. – zasugerował Halvor.

- Nie mógłby, nie wie o moich wyjściach.

- Więc jak wyjaśnisz te nocne eskapady?

- Powiem po prostu, że chodzę na samotne spacery.

- To ci nie pomoże.

- Jeśli powiem o wszystkim, to też mi to nie pomoże. Tony musi mieć swobodę, by mnie stąd wyciągnąć. Jeśli zaczną go przesłuchiwać i patrzeć mu na ręce, nic nie zdziała, a będzie musiał zastosować niekoniecznie legalne zagrywki. Dopóki przesłuchują jego i zespół raz, dadzą sobie radę i mnie uniewinnią, ale jeśli policja będzie mieć na nich oko...

- Nic nie zdziałają. – dokończył za niego Halvor. Rozumiał już, o co Gibbsowi chodziło.

- Dlatego Tony musi pozostać poza podejrzeniami. Niech ten detektyw skupia się na mnie i da Tony'emu pracować.

- Wiesz, że w tym wypadku nie mogę ci w żaden sposób pomóc? Mogę tylko odwlekać zapadnięcie wyroku.

- Daj moim ludziom jak najwięcej czasu, oni zajmą się resztą.

Halvor przytaknął. To zdecydowanie nie miała być najłatwiejsza sprawa, jaką dostał, ale jeśli miał oczyścić z zarzutów niewinnego człowieka, to nie zamierzał się wycofać.

Nim dzień dobiegł końca, Olsen jeszcze raz przesłuchał Gibbsa, który tym razem wyjaśnił swoje nocne wycieczki. Tak jak przewidział Halvor, nie kupili tego, ale to nie był jeszcze koniec, piłka wciąż była w grze.


	6. Początek

McGee od dziecka nie lubił zmian. Nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy chodziło o coś małego, jak na przykład wymiana mebli, ale zawsze źle znosił te duże. Jedną z takich wielkich zmian były narodziny kolejnego dziecka. Wszystko było wtedy tak inne i to go przerażało, zwłaszcza gdy miał pięć lat. Teraz miał ich dużo więcej, a i tak był przestraszony, choć może było to za mocne słowo. Zagubiony, to było lepsze określenie. To nie tak, że nie wiedział, co robić, znał swoje obowiązki, ale gdy nie było w pobliżu Gibbsa, który zawsze go karcił, gdy robił coś nie tak, Tim miał problemy z koncentracją. W jego oczach szef zawsze był kimś, na kim można polegać choćby się waliło i paliło. Prędzej spodziewałby się końca świata niż zdrady Gibbsa, a tak właśnie się obecna sytuacja przedstawiała. Zdrada, Gibbs ich zdradził dokonując morderstwa.

Tim zadrżał. Powtarzał sobie, że przestanie nazywać szefa mordercą, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, kończyło się jak zwykle. Nie potrafił w świetle takich dowodów nazywać go inaczej, choć nie wierzył w jego winę. Racjonalna część jego umysłu, ta przetwarzająca tylko suche fakty, starała się przekrzyczeć zaufanie Tima i przekonać go, że Gibbs jest winny. Jak dotąd szło jej całkiem nieźle i Tim już nie raz musiał sam siebie uderzać w głowę, by wybić z niej te myśli. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze zdoła to robić, nawet Tony nie wyglądał na pewnego niewinności szefa, a to przecież on teraz dowodził. Tim nie miał pojęcia, jak odbiera to Ziva, ale pewnie nie lepiej niż oni dwaj, ale cokolwiek myślała, nie pokazywała tego. Był zimna jak zawsze i w pewnym sensie stawała się dzięki temu lepszym pocieszeniem niż Tony, który powinien ich wspierać, a tymczasem sam wyglądał, jakby potrzebował wsparcia. Tim jednak go nie winił, wiedział jak silne są relacje pomiędzy Tonym a Gibbsem. Byli przyjaciółmi i partnerami od lat, zawsze trzymali swoje strony i chronili siebie nawzajem. Jakakolwiek zdrada jednego z nich musiała być bardzo bolesna i niemal nie do zniesienia, dlatego kiepski stan Tony'ego nikogo nie dziwił.

Abby, od której wracał właśnie Tim, wyglądała w jego oczach podobnie. Straciła cały swój entuzjazm, była cicha i siedziała w jednym miejscu. Przypominała ducha samej siebie, choć Tim nie był pewny, czy tak zadziałało na nią aresztowanie Gibbsa, czy powrót przykrych wspomnień. Być może obie te rzeczy.

Tim pojawił się w biurze i szybko rzucił okiem na cztery biurka należące do jego zespołu. To Gibbsa było w takim samym stanie, w jakim je zostawił. Biurko Zivy również było puste, Tim nie wiedział dokąd poszła, gdy wychodził jeszcze przy nim siedziała. Tylko Tony nie ruszył się z miejsca i chyba nawet nocował w biurze, bo miał na sobie ciuchy z poprzedniego dnia, ale nikt go o to nie pytał. Odkąd wrócili z przesłuchania, był pochłonięty pracą, ciągle coś sprawdzał, a teraz także rozmawiał przez telefon. Z tak dużej odległości, jaka dzieliła Tima od biurka Tony'ego, był w stanie usłyszeć tylko jego wypowiedzi. Gdy się zbliżył, Tony kończył już rozmowę.

- Dzięki Mitch, cześć. – pożegnał się i odłożył słuchawkę telefonu na miejsce.

- Z kim rozmawiałeś? – zapytał Tim. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł obecność Zivy, która pojawiła się z nikąd tuż za jego plecami.

- Z kolegą z policji. – odpowiedział Tony. Przez chwilę wydał się Timowi bardziej pozbawiony życia, niż Abby, jak gdyby stracił wszelkie nadzieje i miał gdzieś wszystko, co miało się stać. Ale potem na twarzy pojawiła mu się determinacja i Tim mógł wreszcie poczuć ulgę choćby przez chwilę. – Chciałem, żeby wykorzystał swoje kontakty i dowiedział się coś o Gibbsie, ale powiedzieli, żeby gliniarze z Baltimore nie wtrącali się w ich sprawy.

- Nie ma potrzeby dzwonić na policję.

- Pani dyrektor?

Zespół spojrzał na Jen, czekając aż powie coś więcej. Kobieta zbliżyła się do nich.

- Właśnie do mnie dzwonili. – jak się domyślili, miała na myśli policję. - Agent Gibbs jest oskarżony o morderstwo, rozprawa pojutrze.

Jen powiedziała wszystko szeptem, więc tylko ich troje ją słyszało, ale jeśli ktoś na nich teraz patrzył, łatwo mógł się domyślić, że to co powiedziała dyrektor, nie było dobrymi wieściami. Tony zbladł i pochylił głowę w zamyśleniu, Tim stał się niespokojny i zaczął niemal stąpać w miejscu ze zdenerwowania, a Ziva cofnęła się o kilka kroków, na jej twarzy wreszcie pojawiły się jakieś emocje, ale wszystko byłoby lepsze od niepewności, którą teraz czuła.

- Nie tracą czasu. – mruknął Tony nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Prokurator dał się przekonać. – wyjaśniła Jen. – Według niego sprawa jest jasna i nie warto jej ciągnąć.

- No to musimy się pospieszyć. – odezwała się Ziva. – Poszukajmy prawdziwego sprawcy.

Tim przytaknął. Czekał na chwilę, kiedy będą mogli w końcu zacząć śledztwo i uniewinnić Gibbsa.

- Nie tak prędko, David. – uspokoiła ją Jen. – Żadne z was nie rusza tej sprawy.

Tony odsunął krzesło, wstał i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Jen.

- Niby czemu? – zapytał.

- Jesteście emocjonalnie zaangażowani, nie moglibyście być bezstronni.

- Więc co? Mamy siedzieć na tyłkach i czekać, aż skażą Gibbsa?

- Dostałam pismo, w którym FBI wyraziło chęć poprowadzenia śledztwa. Możecie im pomagać, ale to oni dowodzą.

- FBI? – zdziwiła się Ziva. – Czy oni nie mają poważniejszych spraw do roboty?

Tony pohamował pragnienie zgromienia Zivy wzrokiem, za sugerowanie, że aresztowanie Gibbsa nie jest poważną sprawą. W niczym by to nie pomogło, a przecież sam nie był zadowolony z tego, że FBI wtrąca się w ich sprawy.

- Zazwyczaj ma, ale tym razem ich dyrekcja zrobiła wyjątek.

- Niech zgadnę. – odezwał się Tony. – Fornell okazał zainteresowanie i wspaniałomyślnie postanowił wziąć tę sprawę, bo FBI nie dało mu żadnej ciekawszej od kilku miesięcy?

- Agent Fornell wziął tę sprawę, bo uważa, że agent Gibbs jest niewinny i chce to udowodnić. – Tony parsknął, gdy to powiedziała. – Może ci się to nie podobać, ale jeśli chcesz pomóc, lepiej zachowaj uwagi dla siebie. – ostrzegła go. – Albo słuchasz FBI, albo cała wasza trójka dostaje przymusowy urlop i wylatuje z agencji na dwa tygodnie. Skończyłam.

- Możemy chociaż przejrzeć akta? – zawołał za nią Tim widząc, że Tony jest zbyt w ściekły, by o to zapytać.

- Dostaniecie wgląd, gdy przyjedzie agent Fornell. Na razie siedźcie w biurze i zajmijcie się czymś, czekając na niego.

Jen wróciła do swojego biura, zostawiając zespół w ciszy. Nie dosłownej, bo w biurze wciąż byli inni ludzie zajęci własnymi sprawami, ale dla Tony'ego, Tima i Zivy reszta agentów nie istniała. Ich myśli skupione były na rozmowie sprzed chwili. Myśleli, że będą mogli poprowadzić sprawę, tak jak zespół zrobił to, gdy Tony był oskarżony. Tym bardziej wkurzyło ich to, że muszą czekać, a później słuchać się FBI. Chcieli zając się tym sami, bez niczyjej pomocy, choć nie mieli wątpliwości, że Fornell mógłby się im przydać, miał dużo większe możliwości, niż oni.

Ale tu chodziło także o dumę. Tony chciał uniewinnić szefa tylko ze swoim zespołem. Byli w stanie to zrobić, gdyby tylko im pozwolono. Niestety zostali uziemieni i nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Ale może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone, pomyślał Tony, uśmiechając się niemal niezauważalnie.

Tim i Ziva patrzyli na niego, więc nie umknął im ten szczegół, ani błysk, który pojawił się w oczach Tony'ego.

- To co rob...

- McGee, poszukaj w Internecie jakichś informacji z gazet z okresu, kiedy Werner grasował.

- Ale po co ci to? – zapytał. Wiedział, że to głupie pytanie. Oczywistym było, że Tony nie mając dostępu do akt chce poznać jak najwięcej informacji z innego źródła, ale gazety nie należały do najlepszych pod tym względem. Dziennikarze zawsze ubarwiali prawdę, by gazety sprzedawały się w większym nakładzie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby natrafił na notkę, według które to kosmita był odpowiedzialny za ataki. Nie takie rzeczy były zamieszczane w gazetach.

Tim poczuł prawdziwą euforię, gdy poczuł klepnięcie w tył głowy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie za tym tęsknić i chociaż to wciąż nie było klepnięcie Gibbsa, dodało mu sił, jakich potrzebował. Znów mógł pracować na pełnych obrotach. Usiadł do komputera, otworzył przeglądarkę i zaczął stukać w klawisze klawiatury jak szalony.

- Domyśl się. – powiedział Tony i zwrócił się do Zivy: - Możesz zapewnić mi alibi?

- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Idę do Gibbsa.

Palce Tima znieruchomiały nad klawiaturą, gdy usłyszał słowa Tony'ego. Ziva znowu pokazała emocje, tym razem było to całkowite zaskoczenia, które szybko zmieniło się w zdeterminowanie.

- Idziemy z tobą.

- Nie. – odmówił od razu. – I tak nie pozwolą całej naszej trójce go zobaczyć. Poza tym Jen musi myśleć, że wykonujemy jej polecenia.

- I tak się dowie, że cię nie ma. – zauważyła Ziva. – Zobaczy jak wychodzisz na taśmach z kamer, a ktoś z policji może do niej zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że tam byłeś.

- Pewnie masz racje, ale i tak wolałbym iść tam sam. Bardziej przydacie mi się tutaj. Może Jen się zlituje i da wam akta.

- Wierzysz w to? – spytał Tim. Kącik jego ust drgnął. Po raz pierwszy od wczoraj, miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

- Wrócę niedługo. – zapewnił Tony. Czuł, że zespół teraz tego potrzebuje, ciągłych zapewnień, że wszystko będzie w porządku. – Trzymajcie się.

xxx

- Jak mija ci dzień, Victorio?

Reed podniosła wzrok znad papierów, które właśnie podpisywała przy swoim biurku, gdy zbliżył się do niej detektyw Alvbris. Usiadł na blacie i z szerokim uśmiechem popatrzył koleżance w oczy. Reed zarumieniła się, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. Wiedziała, że Alvbris chce się z nią umówić, choć jeszcze nie poprosił o to wprost, zawsze tylko wysyłał jednoznaczne sygnały i stosował różne gesty, jak ten słodki uśmiech sprzed chwili. Onieśmielało ją to, nigdy nie była dobra w kontaktach z mężczyznami, dlatego nie lubiła pracować z Alvbrisem, ale czasami nie miała wyboru. Z Olsenem było inaczej. Nie podrywał jej, w ogóle nie był nią zainteresowany, był lojalny wobec żony, dlatego tak dobrze im się współpracowała, bo nie zwracali sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi romansami.

- Jest spokojnie. – odpowiedziała Reed, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ale robiąc to tak, by Alvbris nie odczytał tego jako zaproszenia na kawę po służbie.

- Nawet bardzo. – zgodził się Alvbris, przytakując. – Jeśli jest tak spokojnie, to może wyjdziemy razem na lunch?

Odczytał to dokładnie tak, jak się obawiała. Reed nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć, nie chciała z nim nigdzie wychodzić, ale nie chciała też sprawiać mu przykrości. Nie był dzieckiem, poradziłby sobie z odmową, ale i tak miała wrażenie, że to nie w porządku.

- Bardzo chętnie, ale...

- Ej, czy to nie jeden z tych gości od Gibbsa? – Alvbris sam jej przerwał, nie zwracając już na nią uwagi. Wzrok kierował na kontuar w drugim pomieszczeniu, przed którym, jeśli Reed dobrze rozpoznała, stał Tony DiNozzo i wykłócał się o coś z dyżurującym funkcjonariuszem.

- To chyba on. – Reed wstała i podeszła do drzwi, które dzieliły ją od Tony'ego. Chciała coś usłyszeć, ale do jej uszu docierały tylko słabe dźwięki, z których nie potrafiła wychwycić pojedynczych słów. Nie wyszła jednak, jeszcze nie.

Alvbris dołączył do niej i z uśmiechem przyglądał się zdenerwowanemu agentowi.

- Co on próbuje zdziałać? – zapytał. Dla niego sprawa była równie oczywista, co dla Olsena. Gibbs zabił i teraz musiał za to zapłacić. Oczywiście Alvbris rozumiał, że DiNozzo jest po prostu lojalny i chce wyciągnąć szefa, nawet jeśli ten był winny, a tak zapewne było.

- Nie wiem. – przyznała Reed, spoglądając na klamkę, którą złapała i uchyliła drzwi. – Może chce się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Chcesz z nim pogadać?

- Zobaczę, po co tu przyszedł.

Reed otworzyła drzwi do końca i ze zdecydowaniem ruszyła w stronę Tony'ego. Z każdym krokiem słyszała jego słowa coraz wyraźniej, ale wyrwane z kontekstu nic jej nie mówiły. Nim pokonała cztery metry dzielące ich od siebie, w głowie zdążyła ułożyć już kilka wyjaśnień jego wizyty tutaj.

Zostało jeszcze kilka kroków, gdy Tony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Reed momentalnie się zatrzymała, tracąc nagle całą pewność siebie. Nie podobał jej się ten wzrok, zaczęła żałować, że nie ma z nią teraz Olsena, on umiałby sobie poradzić z kimś tak wściekłym. Nawet Alvbris byłby w tej chwili pomocny. Nie odwróciła się, ale wiedziała, że wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu i tylko się przygląda, zamiast przyjść i ją wesprzeć. Musiała poradzić sobie sama.

Jak tylko Tony zaparkował samochód przed komisariatem, wiedział, że nie wszystko pójdzie tak, jak by chciał. Miał rację.

- Chciałbym się widzieć z Jethro Gibbsem. – powiedział do siedzącego za konturem policjanta. Był to starszy, siwiejący już facet. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, można było pomyśleć, że ma jakiś wysoki stopień, ale Tony dostrzegł, że jest tylko posterunkowym, który pewnie nawet nie z własnej woli został obsadzony na takim, a nie innym stanowisku. Wystarczyło spojrzeć mu w oczy, które wyrażały pogardę do wszystkich wokół, a zwłaszcza do młodszego Tony'ego, który zaszedł wyżej niż on i to jeszcze w dużo krótszym czasie. Tak, taki z pewnością był powód tego spojrzenia, a także oschłej odpowiedz funkcjonariusza.

- Odwiedziny zabronione, zresztą nasi ludzie już go przesłuchali.

Tony wiedział, że to nie prawda. Dozwolone były odwiedziny, w końcu Gibbs przyszedł do niego, gdy to on był oskarżony o morderstwo, nikt mu nie zabronił. Oczywiście tutaj reguły mogły być inne, ale wątpił, by taka była przyczyna odmowy.

- Nie chcę go przesłuchać, nie jestem tu służbowo.

- Oskarżony oczekuje na proces, tylko prawnik i rodzina są upoważnieni do odwiedzin.

- Słuchaj, pracuję z nim. – spróbował znowu Tony. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

- Powtarzam, tylko prawnik i rodzina. Jesteś rodziną? Nie, to spadaj stąd.

- W takim razie chcę go przesłuchać.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Tony'ego lekceważąco.

- Nic z tego, nie pozwolę, żeby jakieś NCIS zabrało nam śledztwo. I tak już po wszystkim, pójdzie siedzieć. A teraz jazda, mam dużo pracy.

- Właśnie widzę. – mruknął Tony, widząc kilka magazynów leżących przed policjantem.

- Masz jakiś problem?

- Owszem. Mam szefa w areszcie, a jakiś bałwan staje mi na drodze do widzenia się z nim.

- Takie są zasady, jeśli ci się nie podobają, to napisz skargę i nie zawracaj mi głowy.

Tony czuł wzrastający w nim gniew. Nie miał czasu na takie sprzeczki, już i tak był zdenerwowany przez całą tę sprawę, nie potrzebował jeszcze utarczek z nadętym policjantem.

- Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki nie dasz mi wejść.

- Stój sobie tu ile chcesz, tylko nie gadaj. – mężczyzna nawet nie krył się już z czytaniem. – Nic dziwnego, że jeden z was siedzi. Jeśli wszyscy jesteście takimi niedorajdami, jak on, to ta agencja niedługo się rozpadnie.

Tony mógł znieść, że obrażano jego, zawsze się na to narażał i był tego świadomy oraz na wszystko przygotowany, ale jeśli ktoś obrażał Gibbsa albo inne bliskie mu osoby, nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać. Miał już odpowiedzieć policjantowi, ale poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się i zobaczył detektyw Reed, która zatrzymała się, z nogę uniesioną już do następnego kroku. Wiedział, że ją speszył, dlatego chwilowo postanowił zapomnieć o gniewie. Gdy jego twarz złagodniała, Reed najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie, po co tu przyszła. Na chwilę spojrzała w bok, odgarnęła włosy za ucho i znów skupiła wzrok na Tonym, ale już dużo pewniej.

- Chce pan porozmawiać z agentem Gibbsem? – zapytała, ignorując spojrzenie funkcjonariusza, który do tej pory udawał, że czyta.

- Może to pani załatwić? – oczy Tony'ego zalśniły, gdy wstąpiła w niego nowa nadzieja. Reed z trudem zniosła ten błagalny wzrok. Czuła się, jakby ktoś wygłodniały prosił ją o jedzenie, a ona musiała odmówić.

- Nie mam takich możliwości. – odpowiedziała. – Mogę spróbować, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział tylko i odszedł.

Reed jeszcze chwilę stała w holu, nie zwracając uwagi na nic, a już na pewno nie na Alvbrisa, który w końcu zdecydował się do niej podejść, gdy zobaczył ją przejętą. Zapytał ją dwukrotnie, czy wszystko w porządku, ale mu nie odpowiedziała, bo nie znała odpowiedzi. Czuła tylko, że ta sprawa może nie być taka oczywista, jak wszystkim się wydawało. Może agent Gibbs naprawdę jest niewinny, pomyślała. To nie możliwe, by ktoś aż tak wierzył w czyjąś niewinność, jeśli nie jest ona prawdą.

Tony DiNozzo właśnie w to wydawał się wierzyć. Nie, poprawiła się. On nie wierzy,. On wie, że agent Gibbs jest niewinny i chce to udowodnić. Reed wiedziała, że szanse na to są małe, nie przy takich mocnych dowodach. Tony także musiał to wiedzieć, a mimo to się nie poddał, jeszcze nie teraz, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek się podda. Więź, która była pomiędzy nim a Gibbsem należała do tych, które trudno było nawiązać, ale dużo prościej zerwać. Mimo to, nawet taki kryzys zaufania nie zdołał go złamać, a przynajmniej tego nie okazywał. Nie miała pojęcia, co siedzi w jego głowie i czy ma wątpliwości ani czy jego upór i zaufanie nie pójdą na marne, ale zamierzała mu pomóc na tyle, na ile mogła, nawet jeśli Olsen miał ją za to zabić. Jeśli agent Gibbs był niewinny, jej obowiązkiem było to udowodnić, a wsadzić za kratki prawdziwego sprawcę. Na tym polegała ich praca.

- Victorio?

Reed otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na zmartwionego Alvbrisa. Musiała mu nie odpowiadać naprawdę długo.

- Umiesz dochować tajemnicy? – spytała. Po raz pierwszy poczuła, że jego zauroczenie nią może jej się przydać, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wykorzystanie go. Odwdzięczy mu się później, idąc z nim na kawę.

- To zależy. – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Jeśli to coś nielegalnego...

- Nie, wszystko jest legalne. – zapewniła szybko. – Tylko Olsen nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym agentem, co właśnie wyszedł?

- Tak.

- Co ty kombinujesz?

- Po prostu mam przeczucie, że aresztowaliśmy nie tę osobę, co trzeba.

- Żartujesz? Mamy dowody i to mocne. Wszystko świadczy przeciw Gibbsowi.

- Byłeś w akademii tak jak ja, więc musisz wiedzieć, że wcale nie jest trudno kogoś wrobić.

- Ale trudno jest to udowodnić.

- Dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Reed patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, kiedy stał przed nią, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Przez moment myślała nawet, że jej odmówi, ale wtedy Alvbris uśmiechnął się.

- Ale jak mnie wywalą z roboty...

- Nikt cię nie wywali. – zapewniła. – Chodź, musimy już zacząć.

- Tak jest!

xxx

- Probie!

- Tony?

- Co masz? – zapytał Tony, wchodząc wściekle do biura.

- Kilka internetowych kopii artykułów na temat Wernera, ale już po jego aresztowaniu.

- A wcześniejsze? Z czasów śledztwa?

- Nie ma, ale zadzwoniłem do mojej babci i...

- Ma stare gazety?

- Nie, ale ma fotograficzną pamięć. – wyjaśnił dumnie Tim. – Pamięta każdy artykuł, który czytała kilka lat temu.

- Pomoże nam?

Tim przytaknął.

- Mieszka niedaleko za miastem, moja siostra przywiezie ją jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Świetnie. – Tony znów poczuł nadzieję, ale teraz jeszcze większą. – Porozmawiasz z nią i dowiesz się czegoś. Ziva?

- Tak?

- Dyrektor pytała o mnie?

- Nie, ale przechodziła przez biuro, gdy cię nie było. – odpowiedziała. – Nawet nie zauważyła, że cię nie ma.

- Fornell?

- Ma przyjechać jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Nic mu nie mówcie o McBabci. – rozkazał Tony. – Chcę, żebyśmy mieli przewagę nad FBI.

- Przecież i tak nie pozwoli nam prowadzić oddzielnego śledztwa. – zauważył Tim.

- Pogadam z nim, może zgodzi się na to, by dwa zespoły pracowały równolegle. Ich i...

- Nasz? – dokończyła za niego Ziva. – A jak się nie zgodzi?

- Mam gdzieś rozkazy Jen, wyciągniemy Gibbsa z więzienia. Nie złożę jego losu w rękach Fornella.

- Przecież on i Gibbs się przyjaźnią. – powiedziała Ziva. – Ożenił się z jego byłą żoną.

- Fornell to dobry agent, ale nie powierzył bym mu dowodzenia nad czymś tak dla mnie ważnym. – odpowiedział Tony. Ufał, że Fornell może się przydać, ale nie mógł ryzykować, gdy ważyły się losy Gibbsa. – Dobra, Probie, wyświetlaj te gazety.

- Robi się.

Na ekranie komputera McGee, tak by inni nie widzieli, wyświetliły się skany gazet z okresu., kiedy Werner bezkarnie napadał na kobiety. Koszmar wszystkich jego ofiar, Abby, a także Gibbsa, oficjalnie powrócił do życia i jak na ironie, stało się tak dzięki śmierci.


	7. Dynamic duo

Nim wstąpił do policji, Alvbris – a konkretniej Richard Deen Alvbris - był jej już znany. Parokrotnie zatrzymali go za akty wandalizmu, gdy jeszcze był małolatem. Ponieważ był nieletni, a jego przewinienia nie były duże, nigdy nie trafił do aresztu, ale na posterunku był dość często, by znał go każdy funkcjonariusz. Nikt już się nie dziwił, gdy go tam widział, po pewnym czasie przestali nawet zwracać na niego uwagę.

Spędził z policją tak wiele czasu, że zaczął ją lubić i zaraz po skończeniu szkoły wstąpił do akademii, gdzie już na początku nauki został uznany za obiecującego kadeta. Gdy odchodził, Reed dopiero zaczynała i tak jak on, była już znana od samego początku. Niektóre osoby stwierdziły, że w przyszłości stworzą świetny zespól, jeśli trafią na ten sam posterunek. I trafili. Nie znali się, całą znajomość budowali od podstaw. Oboje trafili pod skrzydła Olsena, ale Alvbris wyfrunął spod nich dużo szybciej. Zwykle pracował sam, czasami dołączał do Olsena, swojego byłego mentora i właśnie wtedy poznał Reed po raz pierwszy. Nie mieli okazji tak naprawdę współpracować aż do teraz.

Zamknęli się w pustym pokoju, który za parę miesięcy miał stać się nowym biurem komisarza. Na razie jednak pomieszczenie było puste i nikt tutaj nie wchodził. Stanowiło idealne miejsce dla Reed i Alvbrisa do prowadzenia śledztwa w tajemnicy przed Olsenem. Pokój miał doprowadzony prąd, ale nie było żadnych mebli. Tylko kilka skrzyń stało w kącie, a w nich leżały stare rzeczy, które usunięto z pomieszczenia.

Alvbris przestawił jedną z nich na środek, tak by robiła za prowizoryczny stół, gdyby była do tego potrzebna. Krzesła przynieśli z innego pokoju. Reed zabrała akta Gibbsa oraz obu spraw, tej sprzed lat i obecnej, które do tej pory przeglądała przy swoim biurku. Olsen się o nie jeszcze nie upomniał, ale było to tylko kwestią czasu, musieli się spieszyć i je skopiować, póki jeszcze mogli je przeglądać bez żadnych podejrzeń.

Podzielili się pracą, by poszło szybciej, ale nawet wtedy, przeczytanie grubych dokumentów zajęłoby im sporo czasu. W godzinę zdążyli przeczytać niewiele, dlatego omijali niektóre informacje.

Podczas gdy Reed na zmianę czytała akta obu spraw, Alvbris zajął się tymi Gibbsa. Ominął część traktującą o Marines, bo nie było w niej nic zwracającego uwagę. Wzorowe zachowanie, posłuszeństwo, świetne wyszkolenie i kilka odznaczeń. Nie znalazł nic, co wskazywałoby na zalążek skłonności do agresji, którą niewątpliwie wykazał się zabójca Wernera.

Przeglądał dalej, kilka razy cofnął się i zaczynał od początku, by na pewno niczego nie przegapić.

- Ej, patrz. – zawołał nagle. Reed oderwała wzrok kod akt i spojrzała na niego. – Cztery razy żonaty, to może doprowadzić do frustracji.

- Mógłbyś sobie nie żartować? – poprosiła. – Ten człowiek może trafić niesłusznie do więzienia.  
- Okej, okej. – Alvbris zaczął czytać dalej. – Oh.

- Co?

- Jego pierwsza żona została zamordowana razem z ich córką. – powiedział, spoglądając na zdjęcie przedstawiające miejsce zbrodni. Nie klimatyzowany pokój zrobił się dziwnie zimny.

- To straszne.

- No. Pewnie długo nie mógł się pozbierać. Myślisz, że Werner mógł mu się jakoś skojarzyć i dlatego go zabił?

- Nie mów o nim, że go zabił, nie wiemy tego. – skarciła go, przysuwając do niego swoje krzesło, by móc czytać akta razem z nim.

- W porządku, ale moje pytanie wciąż mnie ciekawi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odparła. – To było dawno, prawda? Oba wydarzenia. Gdy go przesłuchiwaliśmy, nie wydawał się cierpieć.

- Może dlatego, że się zemścił.

- Dlaczego takie sprawy nie mogą być prostsze? – zapytała wzdychając. O ile łatwiejsza byłaby wtedy ich praca.

- Mogłyby być, gdybyśmy mogli przebadać każdego wariografem.

- Olsen zaraz znajdzie jakąś wymówkę i powie, że Gibbs jako wyszkolony Marines nauczył się kłamać tak, by oszukiwać wariograf. – wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, ale przysięgli mogli dać się przekonać. Jeśli to by nie zadziałało, zawsze można było powiedzieć, że wariograf był wadliwy.

- No to jak inaczej mamy go uniewinnić?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Zacznijmy od początku. – powiedziała, otwierając akta morderstwa Wernera. – Werner wyszedł z więzienia tydzień przed tym, jak został zamordowany. Gdzie był wtedy Gibbs?

- Według jego zeznań? – Alvbris zajrzał do notatek, które robili. – W pracy. Kamery to potwierdzają, nie ruszali się wtedy z biura cały dzień, na jego telefon nikt nie dzwonił, nie został poinformowany o zwolnieniu Wernera, w gazetach też o tym nie pisało.

- Akta?

Alvbris pokręcił głową.

- Nie przeglądał ich. Gibbs na sto procent nic o tym nie wiedział.

To była jedyna rzecz, którą jak dotąd wiedzieli na pewno.

- Czyli na pewno nie mógł tego zaplanować.

- Chyba, że spotkał go gdzieś na mieście, wyśledził i postanowił zabić. – zasugerował. – Sąsiedzi wspominali, że ostatnio często wychodził, mógł się natknąć na Wernera.

- Przyjmijmy, że nie wiedział o jego wyjściu ani nie spotkał go na mieście przed dniem morderstwa. Myślisz, że był w stanie zabić go zaraz po spotkaniu? Zobaczył go i nagle postanowił zabić?

- Sposób morderstwa wskazuje na nagły atak, w dodatku kogoś agresywnego. Gibbs się w to wpasowuje. Ma dość siły, miał też motyw, by tak nagle go zaatakować.

- Jego profil psychologiczny na to nie wskazuje. – zauważyła Reed.

- Słusznie. – zgodził się. Czytał profil psychologiczny Gibbsa, który był uaktualniany co pół roku na podstawie obserwacji i rozmowy. Nie było w nim ani słowa o napadach agresji. – Wszyscy uważają go za groźnego i taki pewnie jest, ale żeby agresywny? Nie gdy nie ma ku temu powodów. Nie ma też do tego skłonności.

- Ludzie różnie się zachowują w różnych sytuacjach. – ciągnęła dalej Reed. – Ale Gibbs nie miał też powodu, by zabijać Wernera. Facet i tak miał przerąbane, pewnie nieźle dali mu w kość w więzieniu. Już odbył swoją karę.

- A Gibbs jest ponoć bardzo prawy. No i tak jego przyjaciółka, ta co prawie stała się ofiarą...

- Abigail Sciuto. – przypomniała mu. – Prosiła go, by nie zabijał Wernera. Myślę, że dotrzymał słowa.

Alvbris przytaknął. Gdy przyjrzał się sprawie jeszcze raz, wszystko naprawdę układało się w zgrabną całość. Niestety, dowody wciąż mówiły co innego.

- Ja też. – przyznał. - On wcale nie wygląda na winnego jak dla mnie. Pewnie, dowody wskazują na niego, ale widziałem go podczas przesłuchania. Był przekonany o swojej niewinności. Więc albo jest niewinny albo uważa, że zrobił coś dobrego dla świata, jak wielu innych psycholi.

- Ktoś go musiał wrobić, ale kto?

Alvbris zastanowił się chwilę.

- Krewny którejś z ofiar, który znał Gibbsa i wiedział, że dowodzi śledztwem.

- Musiałby znać szczegóły aresztowania Wernera, a tych nie było w gazetach, inaczej nie byłoby powodu, by wrabiać akurat Gibbsa. – zauważyła. – Ten ktoś musiał wiedzieć, że Gibbs prawie zabił Wernera i byłby brany pod uwagę jako pierwszy do roli podejrzanego.

- Czyli ktoś kto miał dostęp do akt. Któryś współpracownik?

- Możliwe. Musimy sprawdzić akta wszystkich, którzy z nim wtedy pracowali.

- Świetnie, ale będą o tym wiedzieć wszyscy na posterunku, łącznie z Olsenem. Ta sprawa jest strasznie popularna.

Odkąd aresztowano Gibbsa, na posterunku ciągle o tym mówiono, jakby aresztowano co najmniej senatora. Gibbsa nikt nie znał, nie pojawiał się w gazetach, nie był rozsławiony na cały kraj jako najlepszy agent NCIS. Sprawa Wernera też nie był uznawana za wielką pomimo dużej liczby ofiar, a mimo to jego morderstwo przyciągało uwagę.

- Słyszałam, jak rozmawiają o tym w stołówce. – powiedziała Reed. Dwóch żółtodziobów mówiło o tym, że ta sprawa rozsławi raczej niewielki posterunek, jeden z wielu w D.C. Być może to był powód tak wielkiej popularności sprawy. Gibbs, choć nie był znanym agentem, to jednak należał do federalnych. Aresztowanie takiego przez policję z mniejszych posterunków było jak wygrana na loterii.

- No właśnie. Jak Olsen się dowie, że pracujemy przeciwko niemu, to mamy przerąbane.

- Wcale nie musi o tym wiedzieć. – spostrzegła.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nikt nie pilnuje pokoju z aktami.

- Chwilunia, chcesz się tam włamać? Tego nie było w umowie. – przypomniał jej, wahając się nieco.

- Alvbris, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- To zabronione. Wyleją nas.

- Jeśli nas złapią. Potrzebujemy tych akt.

- Czemu się na to zgodziłem? – zapytał, gdy po krótkiej walce sam ze sobą, zdecydował się jednak pomóc i w tym.

- Weźmiemy je w nocy. – zaproponowała, czując ulgę. Bała się, że będzie to musiała zrobić sama, a wtedy by sobie nie poradziła. – Na razie chodźmy do tego sklepu, niedaleko którego zamordowano Wernera. Weźmiemy taśmy z kamer.

- Przecież już je wzięliśmy.

- Weźmiemy kopie, pobrane do badania dowody są zapisywane.

- No tak.

Pozbierali akta i schowali je w bezpieczne miejsce. Szykowali się do wyjścia, gdy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły. W progu stanął Olsen.

- Reed, szukam cię od godziny. – powiedział, wchodząc do środka. – Co tu robicie? Znowu z tobą flirtuje? – spytał, wskazując głowa na Alvbrisa.

- Nie, tylko rozmawiamy. – zaprzeczył od razu młodszy detektyw. – Jak to koledzy z pracy.

- Jasne. – Olsen powątpiewał w te wersję, zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczył ich pomięte ubrania. – Przestań ją podrywać, Alvbris, dekoncentrujesz ją. A ty wyjdź z nim w końcu na kawę, to się odczepi. Właśnie szedłem na lunch, jacyś chętni?

- My też właśnie wychodziliśmy coś zjeść. – odparł Alvbris i po chwili dodał: - Sami.

Reed zarumieniła się, ale zachowała spokój. Po raz pierwszy dziękowała Bogu za swoją nieśmiałość. Dzięki niej, przykrywka jej i Alvbrisa była wiarygodniejsza.

- W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie negatywnie na waszą pracę.

Olsen wyszedł, zostawiając ich znowu samych.

- Nie idziemy na lunch. – powiedziała Reed.

- Wiem. Chciałaś taśmę, idziemy po nią, lepiej się pospieszmy. – popędził ją.

Duet przewidywany już w akademii rozpoczął pracę.

xxx

Miejsce zbrodni wciąż było otoczone policyjną taśmą, ale nikt go nie pilnował. Każdy mógł tam wejść i zadeptać ślady, które być może nadal się tu znajdowały, a zostały przeoczone przez kryminalistyków. Krew Wernera pozostała na betonie, podobnie jak zaschnięte resztki wymiocin, których wyniki badań wciąż nie nadeszły. Mogły potwierdzić, czy na miejscu zbrodni był Gibbs, czy ktoś inny.

Sklep, przy którym dokonano zbrodni był duży i jak każdy duży sklep miał kamery skierowane na cały teren dookoła. Nie uchwyciły one miejsca zbrodni, ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że morderca mógł zostać złapany przez którąś. Policja już pracowała nad znalezieniem każdej z osób i jak dotąd szło jej nieźle. Na żadnej z taśm nie było Gibbsa, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie było go w pobliżu. Mógł ominąć kamery celowo lub przypadkiem. Niezależnie od wersji, nagrania mogły im pomóc w znalezieniu innego podejrzanego, nic więcej.

Detektywi weszli do budynku i szybko znaleźli kierownika, który przyglądał się pracownikom przy kasach.

- Przepraszam. – odezwała się Reed, pokazując swoją odznakę. – Jesteśmy z policji. Jestem detektyw Reed, a to detektyw Alvbris. Chcielibyśmy poprosić o nagranie...

- To z dnia morderstwa? – przerwał jej. Reed przytaknęła. – Już dawaliśmy wam kopie.

- Chcielibyśmy jeszcze jedną, dla innego wydziału, żeby mogli równocześnie prowadzić śledztwo. – wyjaśnił Alvbris. Gdyby mimo to im nie dał, wciąż miał kilka inny sposobów na zdobycie taśm.

- Nie możecie skopiować tamtych? – spytał, wyraźnie nie chcąc tracić czasu.

- Da pan te kasety, czy nie?

- Proszę bardzo, już przynoszę. – odparł i odszedł, po drodze nazywając Alvbrisa kutasem.

- Może nam się udać. – powiedziała Reed, gdy czekali na kierownika.

- Albo oboje pójdziemy siedzieć. Myślisz, że osadzą nas w jednej celi?

Reed nie wiedziała czemu, ale uśmiechnęła się. Może Alvbris nie był wcale taki zły?

xxx

Olsen siedział w pustym pokoju przesłuchań, jedząc swój lunch. Jego żona zapakowała mu te same kanapki co zwykle, ale dziś wyjątkowo mu nie smakowały. W ogóle nie był głodny, jadł bo musiał, ale coś mu nie pozwalało normalnie funkcjonować. Miał złe przeczucia, a wszystko się zaczęło z chwilą aresztowania Gibbsa. Nie miał wątpliwości, że postąpił słusznie, dowody wskazywały na niego, więc czemu nie był tego taki pewny?

W myślach przejrzał wszystkie informacje, które przeczytał z akt. Było kilka nieścisłości, ale nic wielkiego, normalka w takich przypadkach. Nie mógł się pomylić, Gibbs był winny i za kilka dni miał trafić do więzienia.

W swojej karierze, Olsen zamknął już sporo przestępców, nie miał pojęcia, czy kilku z nich nie zostało oskarżonych niesłusznie. Pamiętał morderstwo sprzed kilku lat, dosyć podobne do zabójstwa Wernera. Wszystko wskazywało na jednego sprawcę, którego zamknęli, choć ten utrzymywał, że nikogo nie zabił. Olsen ani przez chwilę się nie rozważał, czy postąpił słusznie, gdy wyprowadzali oskarżonego po tym, jak uznano go za winnego.

Czyżby się wtedy pomylił? Możliwe. Czy mógł mylić się i teraz? Prawdopodobnie, ale małe były na to szanse.

Zamierzał być na rozprawie Gibbsa. Chciał patrzeć, jak zostaje skazany. Miał satysfakcję z tego, że groźni przestępcy są zamykani. Gibbs był groźnym przestępcą. Werner mógł być tylko pierwszy, którego zabił, ale zadaniem policji było oddzielanie takich ludzi od społeczeństwa.

- A co jeśli... – zastanawiał się Olsen. Pierwszy raz od jego początków w policji, miał wątpliwości. – Nie, nie. Jest winny, wszystko na to wskazuje.

Olsen dokończył posiłek i wrócił do swojego biurka. Reed i Alvbris wciąż nie wrócili. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że nagle są takimi dobrymi partnerami. Reed nie znosiła Alvbrisa, bo ją podrywał, a teraz tak po prostu wyszła z nim na lunch. To było trochę podejrzane.

- Eh, robisz się stary, Olsen. – stwierdził. – Stary i głupi.

Jego partnerka i Alvbris na pewno nic nie kombinowali, a Gibbs na pewno był winny. Jeśli było inaczej, to jego nazwisko było jak najbardziej słuszne.


	8. Przybycie FBI

FBI miało przybyć lada chwila. Tony nieszczególnie się z tego cieszył, nie przepadał za Fornellem, ale jeśli chciał uniewinnić Gibbsa, musiał zgodzić się na współpracę, nie było innego wyjścia. Cóż, było jedno, ale niezbyt legalne, ale Tony nie zamierzał na razie próbować. Nie chciał pójść do więzienia jak szef, nie mógłby mu stamtąd pomóc. Był gotowy złamać prawo, gdyby to była konieczność, ale póki co zamierzał robić to, co chciała Jen. Gibbs był ważniejszy, niż niechęć do Fornella, który jako jedyny miał dostęp do akt.

Tony wpatrywał się z irytacją w kartkę przed sobą. Babcia McGee – urocza kobieta z nietypowym poczuciem humoru – spisałam im całe artykuły z gazet, które przeczytała w okresie działania Wernera. Było tego łącznie 18 stron, wszystko odwzorowane co do słowa. Właśnie skończył czytać ostatnią kartkę, która nie różniła się niczym od pozostałych siedemnastu. Pierwsze artykuły miały oczywiście mniej informacji, z czasem dochodziły kolejne szczegóły, ale nic takiego, co pomogłoby w śledztwie.

W artykułach ani razu nie padło nazwisko Gibbsa, nie było też jego zdjęcia, co wykluczało kogoś niezwiązanego ze sprawą. Chyba że naprawdę temu komuś zależało na wrobieniu Gibbsa i jakimś cudem dowiedział się wszystkich potrzebnych szczegółów, ale Tony trzymał się jednak wersji, według której mordercą była jedna z ofiar, jakiś jej krewny, lub któryś z policjantów. Póki co nie mogli wykluczyć nikogo więcej, nie mięli akt, nie byli nawet na miejscu zbrodni ani nie widzieli żadnych zdjęć. Musieli czekać na Fornella, który był już w drodze. Kilka minut temu zadzwonił do Jen i powiedział, że wylądował już ze swoimi ludźmi na lotnisku. Już niedługo dwa zespoły miały się spotkać.

Tony spojrzał na McGee, który wciąż przeszukiwał Internet, chcąc trafić na coś przydatnego w sprawie Wernera, jakiś najmniejszy trop, cokolwiek. Jak dotąd znalazł tylko bloga, na którym ktoś rozpisał się na temat niedawnego morderstwa w samych pozytywach. Tim sprawdził numer IP, tak na wszelki wypadek i okazało się, że właściciel przebywa w Bułgarii. To nie był człowiek, którego szukali.

Ziva, podobnie jak Tony, czytała notatki zrobione przez babcię Tima. Jeśli cokolwiek zwróciło jej uwagę, podkreślała to na czerwono, ale było tego tak mało, że niektóre kartki nie zawierały tego koloru.

Wzrok Tony'ego powędrował na biurko Gibbsa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że długo go nie będzie, wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby szef zaraz miał zejść z góry i usiąść do pracy. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że nie miało do tego dojść w najbliższym czasie.

Sprawa morderstwa wciąż była myląca dla Tony'ego. Cały czas łapał się na tym, że nazywał szefa winnym. Rozważał nawet to, czemu Gibbs nic mu nie powiedział, jeśli naprawdę był winny. Mógłby mu przecież pomóc, nie w morderstwie, ale namówiły go, by tego nie robić. Czemu nic o tym nie powiedział, czemu w ogóle nie wspominał tej sprawy? Nie ufał mu? W jakiś pokrętny sposób starał się ich wszystkich chronić, jak to zawsze robił? Czy po prostu nie chciał o tym pamiętać? Jeśli to ostatnie, to czemu zabił? Mógł zignorować wyjście Wernera na wolność i żyć dalej, po prostu o tym zapomnieć, zamiast rozdrapywać stare rany, nie tylko swoje, ale i Abby.

Biedna Abby, wciąż to przeżywała. Aresztowanie Gibbsa przywołało przykre wspomnienia, z którymi musiała się teraz uporać. Pomagał jej Ducky i Palmer, u których spędzała teraz sporo czasu. Gdyby nie praca do wykonania, pewnie siedziałaby w prosektorium cały dzień. Tony rozmawiał z nią raz, ale nie była do tego zbyt chętna, więc zostawił ją w spokoju. Chciał jakoś pomóc, ale tak jak w przypadku Gibbsa nie mógł na razie nic zrobić. Wątpił w to, czy nawet później byłby w stanie, nie miał pojęcia jak obchodzić się z osobami, które omal nie zostały zgwałcone. Ducky wspomniał, że przez wiele tygodni po tym zdarzeniu, Gibbs miał spore problemy z uspokajaniem Abby i dopiero po jakimś czasie była znowu w stanie zamieszkać u siebie, choć dużo czasu spędzała też u zakonnic.

Jeśli więc Gibbs ledwo sobie poradził, Tony tym bardziej miałby problem. Mógłby tylko zaszkodzić, a nie chciał tego zrobić przyjaciółce.

- Tony, Fornell już jest. – szepnął McGee i skinął głową w stronę windy, z której właśnie wyszli trzej agenci FBI, kierujący się do gabinetu Jen.

Przechodząc, Fornell spojrzał na biurko Gibbsa, a potem na Tony'ego. Obaj wyczuli wzajemną niechęć do siebie, samym spojrzeniem próbowali dać drugiemu do zrozumienia, kto tu teraz rządzi. Tony musiał to przegrać, odwrócił wzrok i zajął się tym, co robił już cały dzień. Czuł na sobie wzrok Fornella, nawet gdy ten był już na górze. Dopiero gdy wszedł do biura Jen, Tony mógł odetchnąć.

- Typowo męskie zagrywki. – odezwała się Ziva.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Tim. Nie miał pewności, czy powinien się czuć urażony uwagą Zivy.

- Czy wy zawsze próbujecie zaznaczyć swoje terytorium?

- Nie znaczę terytorium. – zaprzeczył od razu Tony. – Ja tylko bronię je pod nieobecność właściciela.

- Fornell nie chce zając miejsca Gibbsa, a jego pomoc może nam się przydać. – zauważył Tim. Rozumiał obsesję przyjaciela, też nie przepadał za FBI, ale w obecnej sytuacji mogli pomóc. Według Tony'ego jednak, pomoc Fornella nie byłaby konieczna, gdyby nie głupie przepisy traktujące o zaangażowaniu emocjonalnym. Zarząd uważał to za wadę i w pewnym sensie to była prawda, ale determinacja w takich przypadkach była niezłym sprzymierzeńcem.

Tony zignorował Tima, był zbyt zajęty wyczekiwaniem na Fornella. Chciał już dostać w swoje ręce akta, które tylko pod okiem FBI mógł przeglądać.

W końcu po wielu minutach czekania, Fornell i jego dwóch agentów zeszło do biura, niosąc akta, których Tony tak desperacko potrzebował. Skinął na Tima i Zivę, by schowali przeglądane notatki, nie zamierzali pomagać FBI w swoim śledztwie.

- DiNozzo, jak ci mija dzień? – zapytał Fornell, kładąc akta na biurku Gibbsa. Tony natychmiast stanął przy nim.

- Jak miło, że wpadliście. – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na aktach. – Dzięki za fatygę, możecie już wracać.

- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Jeśli ktoś stąd pójdzie, to tylko ty i twój zespół. – zagroził. – Nie zapominaj, że ja tu dowodzę i jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, to nawet nie powąchasz tych akt. A teraz przesuń się.

Fornell chciał ominąć Tony'ego, ale ten znów zagrodził mu drogę, patrząc na niego wściekle.

- Gdzie przepraszam idziesz?

- Usiąść, nie będę pracował na stojąco.

- To biurko Gibbsa. – zauważył. Tim i Ziva zauważyli w jego oku błysk, który wskazywał na to, że nie żartuje i nie zamierza się ruszać.

- I? To nagle oznacza, że nie mogę przy nim siedzieć? – spytał sceptycznie Fornell i znów spróbował przejść. Tak jak poprzednim razem, Tony znów stanął mu na drodze. – Odsuń się DiNozzo, bo pożałujesz.

- To biurko Gibbsa. – powtórzył. – Tylko Gibbs może przy nim siedzieć. Jeśli chcesz, usiądź przy moim.

Fornell spojrzał mu w oczy, w których zobaczył nietypową zawziętość. Nie wygrałby z Tonym w tej grze, dlatego zabrał akta i usiadł przy jego biurku.

Tony rozluźnił się, był już spokojniejszy. Tak naprawdę nie miał nic do tego, by Fornell siedział przy biurku Gibbsa, normalnie tylko zwróciłby na to uwagę i trochę się zdziwił, ale nic poza tym, w końcu Gibbs czasem pozwalał innym ludziom zajmować jego miejsce, Tony sam wielokrotnie tam siedział. Teraz było inaczej, nie było żadnego pozwolenia, a gdy biurko szefa było puste, zespół wciąż mógł udawać, że wszystko w porządku. To przynosiło pewną ulgę, która była im tak bardzo potrzebna.

Podczas gdy FBI zabierało się do pracy, Tony usiadł na krawędzi biurka Tima.

- Tony? – odezwał się szeptem McGee. Wśród dźwięków rozmów i dzwoniących telefonów, Fornell i jego ludzie nie mogli go usłyszeć, nawet z tak bliskiej odległości.

- Co?

- Dlaczego wkurzasz Fornella? – spytał, kątem oka spoglądając na akta. Były na wyciągnięcie ręki, a mimo to żadne z nich nie mogło ich dotknąć. – Jeszcze odsunie nas od sprawy i nawet nie zajrzymy do akt.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby tak się panoszył. – odparł. – To nasze biuro.

- Ale on dowodzi.

- Naprawdę mam to gdzieś, chcę tylko te akta i niech Fornell bawi się sam.

Tony spojrzał na Zivę, która starała się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie, ale nie była w stanie ich usłyszeć. Mimo to zdawała się wiedzieć o czym rozmawiali i skinieniem głowy wyraziła swoje wsparcie i zgodę co do decyzji Tony'ego.

- Dobra. – odezwał się Fornell. – Wszyscy do sali konferencyjnej, czas ustalić zasady.

Tony prychnął rozbawiony. O jakich zasadach niby mówił Fornell? Że tylko on dowodzi i jego wszyscy się słuchają? Każdy wiedział to i bez zasad.

- Jeśli chcesz się upodobnić do Gibbsa, to sobie daruj. – szepnął, ale jak na złość, Fornell to usłyszał.

- Zachowaj uwagi dla siebie, DiNozzo. Jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jedno słowo na mój temat, wylecisz. Jen wyśle cię na Alaskę i tam będziesz pracował, dopóki nie skończymy tej sprawy.

Dogadałbyś się z Olsenem, pomyślał Tony, ale dla dobra Gibbsa nie wypowiedział tego na głos.

- Chodźcie. – powiedział do Tima i Zivy, gdy Fornell i jego agenci zabrali akta i ruszyli na górę. Zespół Gibbsa posłusznie poszedł za nimi.

Wszyscy zebrali się w pustej sali konferencyjnej, FBI zajęło już miejsca i zabrało się za przeglądanie akt. Tony usiadł jak najbliżej nich, ale na tyle daleko, by nie wchodzić w ich przestrzeń, ale mieć dostęp do dokumentów, których jednak nikt mu nie dał.

- A my? – Ziva wyręczyła Tony'ego w zwróceniu uwagi agentom.

- Co wy? – spytał jeden z ludzi Fornella, który na plakietce miał nazwisko Trace.

- My też chcemy przejrzeć akta. – powiedział Tim. – Mamy ze sobą współpracować.

Fornell rzucił im cienką teczkę. Tony otworzył ją i przejrzał pobieżnie.

- Tylko tyle?

- A po co wam więcej?

- Ale tu są tylko wyniki badań śladów z miejsca zbrodni. – zauważył Tony. – Gdzie wyniki sekcji i raport z przesłuchania?

- Wystarczy wam na razie.

Tony miał ochotę odpowiedzieć czymś więcej, niż tylko oburzonym spojrzeniem, ale musiał się powstrzymać. Zaczął przeglądać akta i tak jak się spodziewał, nie było tam nic godnego uwagi. Może tylko to, że resztki zawartości żołądka nie należą do Gibbsa, co choć częściowo wykluczało jego obecność na miejscu zbrodni.

Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość, stwierdził, dając dokumenty Zivie i McGee, sam zaś zerknął na te, które miało FBI. Zauważył zdjęcia ofiary oraz te przedstawiające miejsce zbrodni. Kawałek dalej leżała otwarta teczka z wynikami sekcji. Gdyby tylko mógł to wszystko przeczytać.

- Kiedy dacie nam resztę? – zapytał Fornella.

- Jak sami wszystko przejrzymy. – odpowiedział. – Przy okazji, jeśli znaleźliście coś wcześniej, dajcie nam to, to samo róbcie z każdym śladem na jaki natraficie. To jedna z zasad.

Tony znowu musiał użyć całej swojej samokontroli, by nie odpowiedzieć w sposób, którego mógłby pożałować.

Wstał od stołu i podszedł do stojącego pod ściana automatu z kawą. Nie dolał do niej śmietanki ani nie dodał cukru, wypił czarną, taka jaką zawsze pił Gibbs. Gorzki smak pobudził jego umysł nawet lepiej, niż słodki.

Stojąc tak i powoli pijąc kawę, Tony przyglądał się FBI. Chcieli od niego notatek, które zapisała im babcia McGee. Niedoczekanie. Oni nie chcieli się dzielić z nim, to on też nie zamierzał. Może i dzięki temu udostępniliby mu coś więcej, ale zawsze mógł sobie poradzić w inny sposób. Miał plan awaryjny i czuł, że niedługo wcieli go w życie.

- Mógłbyś przestać na mnie patrzeć. – odezwał się Fornell, odwracając się w stronę Tony'ego.

- Dlaczego? Nie dałeś mi nic do roboty.

- Siadaj. – polecił mu, podsuwając kolejne akta. – Przeanalizujmy wszystko, co wiemy. Gdy doszło do morderstwa, Gibbsa nie było w domu. Powiedział, że wyszedł pomyśleć, ale nikt nie może tego potwierdzić.

- Nie ma go na kamerach? – zapytał Tim mimo że znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Gdy Gibbs tego chciał, mógł przekraść się przez tłum ludzi i nikt by go nawet nie skojarzył, dlatego McGee nie był specjalnie zdziwiony jego nieobecnością na żadnych kamerach.

- Nie, musimy wierzyć mu na słowo. Jakieś pomysły, kto mógł go wrobić?

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, skoro dajesz nam nic nie znaczące ochłapy akt?

- Chcecie wiedzieć więcej, proszę bardzo. – Fornell był już wyraźnie zirytowany. Nie takiego obrotu spraw się spodziewał. Myślał, że zespół Gibbsa bez swojego przywódcy będzie łatwy w dowodzeniu, ale był wręcz jeszcze gorszy. – Ruszcie tyłki i odbierzcie nagranie z kamer od właściciela sklepu, niedaleko którego doszło do morderstwa. Policja zapomniała je przysłać.

Ziva miała się już sprzeciwić, ale Tony uciszył ją unosząc dłoń.

- Będziemy za godzinę. – powiedział Tony i razem z Timem i Ziva wyszli z sali konferencyjnej. Jak tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, oboje zaczęli domagać się wyjaśnień.

- Dobra, nic z tego nie rozumiem, najpierw mu się sprzeciwiasz, a teraz robisz wszystko, co mówi? O co ci chodzi? – spytała Ziva.

- I tak nie da nam na razie akt, a kaseta może się nam przydać.

- Niby jak? Mamy mu ją od razu dać.

- I tu, mój drogi Probie, powinieneś użyć swojego genialnego umysłu. Weźmiemy ze sobą twój laptop, po drodze zahaczymy o dom Gibbsa i tam szybko skopiujemy nagranie. Fornell dostanie swoją taśmę, a my też ją będziemy mieli.

- To ma sens. – przyznał Tim. – Ale Gibbs raczej nie ma potrzebnego sprzętu.

- O to się nie martw.

Gibbs miał w domu potrzebne urządzenie. Tony zadbał o to na początku ich związku, odkąd zaczął częściej przebywać w jego domu, w którym nie było nic ciekawego do roboty, poza uprawianiem seksu.

W czasie jazdy do sklepu, Tony przypomniał reszcie, że mają nic nie mówić Fornellowi na temat notatek. Gdyby się o nich dowiedział, na pewno odsunąłby ich od śledztwa, tłumacząc się, że ukryli przed nim ważne wskazówki, które aż tak ważne nie były. Tony nie chciał jednak ryzykować, gdy był tak bliski zdobycia potrzebnych mu rzeczy.

- Jak zdobędziemy akta, jeśli Fornell nie chce nam ich dać? – spytała Ziva. – Oni w ogóle nie są chętni do współpracy z nami.

- Bo FBI chce całą sławę z uniewinnienia Gibbsa wziąć dla siebie. – wyjaśnił Tony. – Ale będą musieli obejść się smakiem, bo to my go uniewinnimy.

- To się powoli zamienia w rywalizację między tobą i Fornellem. – zauważyła. – Nawet jeśli to on uniewinni Gibbsa, to co z tego? Ważne, że Gibbs będzie wolny.

- Problem w tym, że on go nie uniewinni. Fornell nie skazi swoich rączek nielegalnymi metodami.

- A my tak? – spytał Tim.

- Jeśli będzie trzeba. – Tony zaparkował samochód przed sklepem. – Dobra, trzeba to zrobić szybko, żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał.

Zespół wszedł do sklepu i szybko zlokalizował jego właściciela, który gdy tylko zobaczył znajdującą się na biodrze Tima odznakę, stał się nagle poirytowany.

- Agent specjalny DiNozzo i Agent McGee oraz David. – przedstawił ich Tony, pokazując swoją legitymację. Kierownik nawet na nią nie spojrzał. – Przyszliśmy po nagranie...

- Z kamer z dnia morderstwa. – dokończył za nich. – Jesteście już trzecią ekipą, która po nie przychodzi.

- Trzecią? – zdziwił się McGee.

- Już była dzisiaj po nią para gliniarzy. Gdy znaleźli tego truposza, też byli.

- Jaka para gliniarzy? – zapytał Tony. Czuł, że wie o kogo chodzi.

- Przedstawili się jako Reed i Alvbris.

- Czy to nie ta partnerka Olsena? – spytała Ziva.

- Tak. – odparł Tony. – Chyba nam pomaga.

- Albo kradnie dowody.

- Dałem jej kopię nagrań, oryginał wciąż jest u mnie. – wtrącił się kierownik. – To co, chcecie kopię?

- Dawaj.

Kilka minut później agenci byli już w drodze do domu Gibbsa.

- A więc Reed nam pomaga. – odezwała się Ziva. – Czemu?

- Nie wiem. – przyznał Tony. – Prosiłem ją tylko, by pomogła mi zobaczyć się z Gibbsem.

- Może to jakaś sztuczka Olsena. – zasugerował McGee. – Albo po prostu uważa, że Gibbs jest niewinny.

- A ten drugi policjant? Alvbris, czy jak mu tam.

- Nie znam go, ale jeśli pracuje z Reed, to chyba jest w porządku.

- A jak nie?

- To zbyt patowa sytuacja, by rezygnować z pomocy kogoś takiego.

- Z pomocy Fornella rezygnujesz.

- Bo Fornell nam nie pomoże, jest za wolny. – wyjaśnił. – Reed i jej kolega mogą nam naprawdę pomóc, mają bezpośredni dostęp do akt i do Gibbsa, wiedzą, co kombinuje Olsen i co jeszcze ma na szefa. Fornell tego nie wie. Poza tym, ona wydaje się być w porządku.

- Tony ma rację. – powiedział McGee, sprawdzając coś w swoim komputerze. – Mam jej akta, skończyła akademię z najlepszymi wynikami, nie poszło jej tylko z metodami przesłuchań, ale cała reszta? To Sherlock Holmes w spódnicy.

- Wow, Probie, użyłeś porównania do filmu.

- Holmes to postać z książki. – zauważył.

Tony go zignorował.

- Co z Alvbrisem?

- Sprawdzam. – minęło kilka sekund, nim otworzyła się baza danych. – Też nieźle, ukończył akademię wcześniej od Reed, był jeszcze lepszy od niej. Oni naprawdę mogą nam pomóc.

- Jeśli tego właśnie chcą.

- Spróbuję się z nią skontaktować. – powiedział Tony. – Może dowiem się, czy chce nam pomóc, czy to tylko gra.

- Poprosisz ją znowu o spotkanie z Gibbsem?

- Tak. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Będzie wiedział więcej, niż te wszystkie akta.

Ziva i McGee przytaknęli. Na temat morderstwa najwięcej wiedziały tylko trzy osoby. Jedna nie żyła, druga siedziała w areszcie, a trzecia była gdzieś na wolności i to właśnie tę osobę musieli znaleźć jak najszybciej, nim skończy się Gibbsowi czas.


	9. Oddzieleni kratami

Wiele osób sądzi, że gdy jest się policjantem, to włamanie się gdzieś nie jest trudne. Reed i Alvbris mieli z tym jednak spory problem. Magazyn z dowodami okazała się dobrze zamknięty i wszelkie próby otworzenia go wytrychem spaliły na panewce. Alvbris musiał ukraść klucz jednemu funkcjonariuszowi, by się tam dostać i wykraść akta. Wtedy natrafił na kolejną trudność, bo były tam akta tylko detektywa, który prowadził śledztwo Wernera jako pierwszy, nim odebrało mu je NCIS. Sama dokumentacja każdej z napaści była uboga, tak jakby większość zabrali federalni i trzymali u siebie.

Plan okazał się kiepski, ale Reed wciąż miała nadzieję, że uda im się do czegoś dojść. Zaopatrzeni w niewielkie akta oraz nagrania kamer, rozpoczęli pracę w domu Alvbrisa.

Dokumenty przejrzeli kilka razy, taśmy obejrzeli nawet więcej. Pracowali całą noc i nie natrafili na absolutnie nic. Nad ranem Reed straciła całą pewność siebie. Jak miała uniewinnić kogoś, kto nie miał dowodów na swoją niewinność? Z jednej strony to, że Gibbsa nie był na nagraniach było dobrym znakiem, mógł w ogóle nie przebywać w pobliżu sklepu, ale jednocześnie sam się przyznał, że unikał kamer podczas swoich spacerów.

Akta nie dały wcale wiele więcej. Wszyscy, którzy mięli jakiś związek ze sprawą nie żyli lub przeprowadzili się. Alvbris osobiście dzwonił do niektórych z tych osób i każda potwierdzała, że od lat nie obchodzi ją Werner i chce o nim zapomnieć. Kolejny ślepy zaułek.

Reed i Alvbris poszli do pracy po nieprzespanej nocy. Usiedli przy swoich biurkach i udawali przed Olsenem, że wcale nie są zmęczeni. Kiedy tylko starszy detektyw zniknął z pola widzenia, Reed podeszła do swojego partnera i usiadła na jego biurku, wzdychając ciężko.

- Wygląda na to, że Gibbs pójdzie siedzieć. – powiedział Alvbris. Naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć, że Wernera zabił ktoś inny tylko nie ma na to dowodów.

- Nikt nie jest aż tak ostrożny, on musiał zostawić jakiś ślad. On albo prawdziwy zabójca.

- W zasadzie to zabójca zostawił ślad. Treść żołądkowa nie należy do Gibbsa, a jest dość świeża, by pozostawił ją zabójca.

- Albo ktoś, kto widział zwłoki i tego nie zgłosił.

- Mało prawdopodobne. Stawiam, że to jednak zabójca, teraz musimy tylko znaleźć próbkę do porównania.

- Kilku agentów i policjantów, których DNA jest w bazie już wykluczono. Musimy znaleźć inny ślad. Ale najpierw coś zjem, padam z głodu.

xxx

Dla Tony'ego dzień nie zaczął się dobrze. Po tym jak on, Tim i Ziva skopiowali taśmy dla siebie, a resztę zanieśli Fornellowi, ten kazał im iść do domu i nie wtrącać się do jutra. Nie udostępnił im żadnych akt, mieli po prostu czekać. Gdyby nie nagrania, nie mieliby co robić. I tak całą noc spędzili na analizie taśm. Cała trójka poszła do Tony'ego, gdzie na jego dużym telewizorze wszystko było widać idealnie. Jednak nawet rozmiary ekranu nie mogły im pomóc w znalezieniu czegoś, czego nie było.

Gdy zaczęło świtać, agenci byli w podłym humorze. Irytował ich brak śladów i zakaz wtrącania się. Tony miał więc wszelkie powody, by być wkurzonym, a miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Znowu chciał spróbować zobaczyć się z Gibbsem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się uda, ale tym razem nie zamierzał odpuścić. Ze względu na brak śladów musiał wiedzieć wszystko na temat sprawy sprzed lat. Jeśli więc Fornell nie chciał mu tego dać, to w porządku, miał lepsze źródło informacji.

Zaparkował przed posterunkiem i szybko pokonał dzielące go od budynku schody. W środku był tylko jeden policjant siedzący za kontuarem. Na szczęście nie był to ten sam, który ostatnim razem nawet nie chciał go wysłuchać.

Tony zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę, gdy znajoma twarz zwróciła jego uwagę. To była Reed i najwyraźniej się gdzieś spieszyła, bo nawet go nie zauważyła. Zagrodził jej drogę, nim zdążyła mu uciec. Reed odskoczyła zaskoczona.

- Agent DiNozzo. Dzień dobry. – przywitała się niepewnie. Nie była przygotowana na to spotkanie.

- Załatwiła coś pani? – zapytał.

- O boże, całkiem zapomniałam. – powiedziała przerażona.

Tony westchnął z rezygnacją. Liczył, że coś się w końcu uda, ale wszystko było przeciw niemu.

- W porządku, spróbuję sam.

- Nie, proszę ze mną.

Reed poprowadziła go do kontuaru, gdzie od razu zwróciła się do siedzącego za nim policjanta.

- Chris, potrzebuję przepustki.

Policjant o imieniu Chris spojrzał na Tony'ego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili wyciągnął z szuflady identyfikator dla osób, które odwiedzały więźniów.

- Dzięki.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko Reed to załatwiła, choć ostatnim razem mu mówiła, że może mieć z tym problem.

- Jak pani to robi?

- Chris wisi mi przysługę. – wyjaśniła. – Z kimś innym nie poszłoby tak łatwo.

Tony przytaknął.

- Dziękuję za pomoc, potrzebowałem tego. – powiedział wskazując na przepustkę. – Odkryła pani coś ciekawego?

- Ciekawego?

- Wiem, że wzięła pani taśmy ze sklepu.

Reed zarumieniła się. Ona i Alvbris mogli być bardziej dyskretni przy zabieraniu nagrań. Gdyby Olsen był na miejscu Tony'ego, już byliby martwi.

- Nic na tych taśmach nie ma. Przykro mi.

- Też nic nie znaleźliśmy. Dlatego tak mi zależy na rozmowie z szefem. FBI nie chce mnie dopuścić do śledztwa.

- FBI? Myślałam, że zajmuje się tym policja.

- Bo tak jest, ale FBI prowadzi oddzielne śledztwo, które ma uniewinnić Gibbsa. Uważajcie na nich. – ostrzegł ją i szybko poszedł spotkać się z szefem.

Areszt nie był przyjemnym miejscem, w dodatku u niego wywoływał niemiłe wspomnienia i choć teraz był po drugiej stronie krat, wciąż czuł się nieswojo.

Zatrzymał go tylko jeden policjant, sprawdził jego przepustkę i puścił dalej, wskazując mu, która cela należy do Gibbsa. Przestrzegł go jeszcze, by na niego uważał.

Większość cel była pusta, w niektórych siedzieli pijani i poobijani faceci, najpewniej sprawcy jakichś bójek. W ostatniej celi, Tony znalazł szefa.

Gibbs leżał na pryczy z ramionami pod głową. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał, jakby spał, ale Tony nie dał się nabrać. Miał dość okazji, by oglądać szefa w czasie snu i w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie spał.

- Jesteś strasznie spokojny jak na osobę oskarżoną o morderstwo. – powiedział, zatrzymując się tuż przed kratami. Dotknął jednego pręta, był zimny w dotyku, Tony aż dostał dreszczy.

- Dzięki za przypomnienie, DiNozzo.

Gibbs niespiesznie usiadł na pryczy i przeciągnął się. Jego ubrania były wymięte, włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a pod oczami miał sińce. Zdecydowanie nie spał zbyt dużo, jeśli w tym miejscu w ogóle dało się spać.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony Tony. Nie mógł wyczytać z twarzy Gibbsa żadnych jego emocji, tak jakby zamknął się całkowicie i nie dopuszczał nikogo.

- Jestem wściekły. – przyznał zmęczonym głosem.

- Dlatego, bo ktoś cię wrobił?

- Dlatego, bo sam nie mogę się uniewinnić.

- Będzie dobrze, jeśli ja będę mógł to zrobić.

- Dlaczego? – Gibbs spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli rozmawiać.

- Wezwali FBI, Fornell już tu jest. Mogę zajmować się sprawą, ale to FBI dowodzi. Powiedzieli, że mogę nie być obiektywny.

-Mają rację.

Gibbs wstał i podszedł do krat, które jako jedyne oddzielały go od Tony'ego i od wolności. Choć to on teraz siedział, to powtórzył gest, który już kiedyś wykonał, gdy Tony był na jego miejscu. Trącił go w brodę, chcąc mu dodać otuchy.

- Ja powinienem cię pocieszać. – powiedział Tony, drżąc od samego kontaktu fizycznego z Gibbsem.

- Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia tylko kogoś, kto mnie stąd wyciągnie.

- Ale nic nam nie wychodzi. Nie mamy żadnych dowodów, a Fornell nie daje nam akt do przeczytania.

- Co zebraliście dotychczas?

- Mamy tylko nagrania z kamer, nic więcej. I gazety z okresu, kiedy grasował Werner. Na nagraniach nic nie ma, w gazetach też. Zero! – Tony wziął parę głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. – Musisz mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w dniu morderstwa.

- Niewiele ci z tym pomogę. Byłem wtedy w pobliżu, ale nic nie słyszałem ani nie widziałem.

- Co w ogóle tam robiłeś?

- Spacerowałem.

- Tylko tyle? – zdziwił się. Spodziewał się usłyszeć o czymś nielegalnym albo chociaż wstydliwym.

- Co, nie mogę spacerować?

- Nie tylko... A zresztą, nie ważne. Jesteś pewien, że nie ma cię na żadnej z kamer? Mielibyśmy wtedy jakieś odniesienie co do czasu i miejsca, w którym przebywałeś, moglibyśmy cię wykluczyć.

- Nie lubię być nagrywany.

- W biurze musisz przeżywać katusze.

- Owszem.

Zapanowała między nimi cisza, w innej celi ktoś zachrapał, ale Tony nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W końcu zobaczył Gibbsa. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż taka ulgę przyniesie mu jego widok. Nawet sceneria w jakiej się spotkali teraz się nie liczyła, najważniejsze było to, że w końcu widzi i słyszy szefa. Tego i jego rozkazów, brakowało Tony'emu, Zivie i McGee najbardziej.

Tony czuł, że wstępują w niego nowe siły, dzięki którym mógł zamknąć to śledztwo, a to tylko dzięki temu, że spotkał się z Gibbsem i przejął od niego część jego pewności siebie. Gdy szef był obok, mógł wszystko.

- Może chociaż powiedz mi coś na temat śledztwa sprzed lat. – zasugerował Tony. Kusiło go, by dotknąć ręki Gibbsa, która teraz też spoczywała na jednym z prętów, ale nie mógł poruszyć własną dłonią. – Pamiętasz kogoś podejrzanego? Kogoś, komu nie podobało się, że prowadzisz śledztwo?

- Kogoś, komu się to nie podobało? Musiałbym wymienić cały posterunek policji. – Gibbs uśmiechnął się. – Nie spodobało im się, gdy przejąłem sprawę. To było ich śledztwo od samego początku i nagle przyszedł jeden facet, który wszystko im odebrał. Trochę tak jak Fornell tobie.

- A ktoś inny?

Gibbs pokiwał głową.

- Nie było nikogo takiego. Policja szybko pogodziła się ze stratą, bo dostali Wernera zaraz po tym, jak go aresztowałem. I uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, Wernera mógł zabić każdy, kto miał z nim jakiś kontakt. W tym wypadku nawet babcia jednej z ofiar mogła to zrobić.

- W takim razie nie wiem, co mam robić. – powiedział Tony z rezygnacja w głosie. Miał nadzieję, że Gibbs wyjaśni nieco spraw i pomoże, ale wcale tak nie było.

- Tony, posłuchaj. – odezwał się Gibbs. Chcąc zwrócić uwagę Tony'ego, dotknął jego dłoni. – Będzie trudno mnie uniewinnić. Narzędzie zbrodni znaleziono u mnie, jest na niej krew Wernera, który nie miał rodziny, nie możesz więc nikogo o niego zapytać. Nie mają na mnie żadnych odcisków czy śladów DNA, ale uznali, że po prostu miałem rękawiczki. Twoim jedynym źródłem informacji są Abby i Ducky oraz ofiary.

- Nie znam ich nazwisk, Fornell ma akta. – przypomniał mu. – Żeby je dostać muszę z nim współpracować.

- Nie trzymaj się Tobiasa, jeśli chcesz coś zrobić.

- Więc jak mam z nimi porozmawiać?

- Jakkolwiek te akta zdobędziesz, nie będę cie osądzać. – zapewnił, mając na myśli łamanie prawa. – Proszę cię tylko o jedno, Tony. Zrób wszystko, by mnie stąd wyciągnąć. Nawet jeśli się to nie uda, obaj będziemy przynajmniej spokojni, że próbowałeś wszystkiego.

- Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś, Jethro.

- Nie wiesz. Dlatego chcę, byś mi zaufał.

- To jakiś test?

- Owszem. Test zaufania.

- Nigdy nie byłem dobry w testach w szkole. A tego w szczególności nie chcę zdawać. – przyznał. Jeśli dostanie z tego testu F, Gibbs pójdzie siedzieć, a on straci jego przyjaźń. Ten test był najgorszym, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszło mu zdawać.

- Ja już swój zdałem, Tony. Teraz czas na twój.

Tony wiedział, że nigdy tego nie uniknie, nie ważne co zrobi. Musiał stawić czoło testowi, który zaczął się z chwilą aresztowania Gibbsa. Już wtedy naszły go wątpliwości, mógł sobie wtedy na to pozwolić, ale teraz, gdy miał zacząć pracę na poważnie, jego zaufanie musiało być nie do podważenia.

Z całą pewnością siebie, jaką w sobie posiadał, Tony powiedział:

- Wierzę, że jesteś niewinny, Jethro. I udowodnię to.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się i przełożył dłoń pomiędzy kratami, unosząc ją do góry. Tony spodziewał się uderzania, wręcz modlił się o nie, ale został jedynie pogłaskany po głowie i ku jego zdziwieniu, miał teraz jeszcze większa motywację, niż gdy po klepnięciu.

- Na to właśnie czekałem. – powiedział Gibbs. – Idź już, zabierz się do pracy. Powiedz reszcie, żeby się trzymali.

- Okej. – przytaknął Tony. Czuł się już dużo lepiej, nie był już zdenerwowany czy zmartwiony.

- Tony.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na szefa, który opierał się o kraty.

- Tak? – zapytał. Czyżby jednak doczekał się wskazówek?

- Jestem z ciebie dumny. – wyznał, a ta duma aż biła od jego ciała. – Z was wszystkich.

Serce Tony'ego zabiło mocniej. Gibbs był z nich dumny, ufał im. Teraz był czas, żeby zaufać jemu i już więcej się nie wahać.


	10. Nie powstrzymasz Tony'ego DiNozzo

Po wyjściu z posterunku,. Tony jeszcze długo siedział w swoim aucie przed budynkiem. Nie mógł jeszcze wrócić do biura, potrzebował planu, który umożliwiłby mu dostęp do akt. Na przychylność Fornella nie miał już co liczyć po tym jak go wkurzył. Podlizywać się nie zamierzał, duma mu na to pozwalała. Pytanie jednak brzmiało, czy byłby w stanie schować ją do kieszeni dla dobra Gibbsa.

- Może Probie to zrobi. – zastanawiał się na głos. – Albo Ziva go uwiedzie. Jeśli jego żona jest dla niego taka sama, jaka była dla Gibbsa, ten plan ma duże szanse powodzenia.

Problem był jednak taki, że Ziva raczej by się na to nie zgodziła. Kto by chciał uwodzić Fornella. Z drugiej strony byli ci dwaj inni agenci, ich łatwiej byłoby uwieść, nawet Zivie. Może Abby też by pomogła, na pewno by się nie wzbraniała.

Tony przemyślał na szybko ten plan jeszcze raz i wydał mu się nagle głupi. Jak w ogóle mógł wpaść na coś takiego? Nie było szans, by dzięki uwiedzeniu agentów dostali akta. Pewnie tylko by wszystko zepsuli. Ale jak inaczej mięli zdobyć wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty? Czy w ogóle był jakiś sposób? Jakikolwiek?

Tony spojrzał na drzwi posterunku, do którego jeden z policjantów wprowadzał właśnie jakiegoś mężczyznę skutego kajdankami.

- Właśnie. – szepnął Tony. – Przestępstwo.

Szybko odpalił silnik i pojechał do biura, z trudem powstrzymując się przed przekroczeniem dozwolonej prędkości na drodze.

xxx

Tim i Ziva czuli się bezużyteczni, gdy FBI tak po prostu zajęło ich biurka. Fornell znowu chciał usiąść przy tym należącym do Gibbsa. Najwyraźniej uznał, że jeśli nie ma Tony'ego, to nikt go nie powstrzyma, ale bardzo się pomylił. Ziva natychmiast stanęła mu na drodze i kazała spadać – dosłownie. Tim również mu tego zabronił i kazał usiąść przy biurku Tony'ego. Fornell niechętnie na to przystał i by się odegrać, kazał swoim agentom usiąść przy dwóch pozostałych biurkach. I tak Tim i Ziva zostali bez miejsca pracy. Nie robiło to co prawda żadnej różnicy i tak nie mięli nad czym pracować. Kilka razy próbowali podkraść FBI część akt, ale pilnowali ich bardzo skrupulatnie.

Po wszystkich nieudanych próbach, Tim i Ziva wycofali się nieco i z dystansu obserwowali FBI. Inni agenci w biurze patrzyli na nich ze współczuciem, kilku nawet życzyło im szczęścia, gdy przechodzili obok. Ale to nie szczęścia teraz potrzebowali tylko tych przeklętych akt!

Czekali, tylko tyle mogli teraz zrobić. Nerwowo spoglądali co chwilę na windę, chcąc jak najszybciej dostrzec tam Tony'ego. Długo już nie wracał i zastanawiali się, co go zatrzymało. Nie wpuścili go? Tak długo rozmawiał z Gibbsem? A może go aresztowali? Ostatni scenariusz był najgorszym i oboje modlili się, by nie okazał się prawdą.

W końcu, po tylu mękach związanych z czekaniem, Tony pojawił się w biurze. Zdążył zrobić tylko kilka kroków nim Ziva i Tim doskoczyli do niego.

- Jak Gibbs? – spytała szybko kobieta.

- W porządku. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. – odparł Tony i spojrzał na FBI. – Dalej nic nam nie dali?

Tim pokręcił głową.

- Uparli się. Przynajmniej dowiedziałeś się czegoś od Gibbsa.

- Tak, dowiedziałem się, że ślad musi być w aktach.

- Gibbs nic nie wie? – zdziwiła się Ziva. – Przecież on nie ma aż tak słabej pamięci.

- To było dawno, każdy mógł coś zapomnieć, zwłaszcza, jeśli tego właśnie pragnął. Czego zresztą chciałaś się od niego dowiedzieć? Na temat morderstwa nic nam nie powie, bo nie wie więcej niż my. Zresztą to i tak już nieważne.

- Poddajemy się?

Tony uśmiechnął się i wyminął ich.

- Jeszcze czego.

Fornell, dotąd skupiający cała swoją uwagę na dokumentach i pracy, zauważył obecność Tony'ego, gdy ten nad nim stał.

- Czego chcesz, DiNozzo? – zapytał oschle.

- Tego samego, co wcześniej. Akta. Daj mi je.

Tim i Ziva stanęli za przyjacielem, przyglądając się całej rozmowie z niepokojem. Atmosfera w biurze zrobiła się napięta i bardzo nieprzyjemna, ale Tony zachowywał spokój, co oznaczało, że miał jakiś plan. Przyjaciele postanowili mu zaufać.

- Jak tylko skończymy je analizować. – odparł Fornell. – A tak poza tym, jak spotkanie z Gibbsem?

- W porządku. – Tony położył dłoń na teczce z dokumentami. Fornell szybko je chwycił, ale nie zdołał wyrwać ich Tony'emu, który zaparł się całym ciałem.

- Puszczaj, DiNozzo, albo pożałujesz. Dostaliście już swoje akta.

- To za mało, potrzebuję tych.

- Nie dostaniesz ich, już to mówiłem. – Tobias zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem. – Masz ostatnią szansę. – ostrzegł.

Tony uśmiechnął się i puścił akta, ale nie odszedł. No to jazda, pomyślał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Wiesz co, odkąd tylko się pojawiłeś, przypominasz mi Gibbsa. – powiedział, uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Fornell wiedział, że to podstęp, nie było możliwości, by Tony porównywał go do Gibbsa bez powodu.

- Czyżby?

- Zachowujesz się jak on przed ostatnim rozwodem. Czyżby coś było na rzeczy?

Fornell zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, bynajmniej nie z powodu zawstydzenia. Spodziewał się jakiejś docinki, ale nie czegoś takiego. Ta uwaga przeważyła szalę.

- Dość tego, DiNozzo. Zabiera stąd swój tyłek, odsuwam was od sprawy.

Tim i Ziva popatrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem spojrzeli na Tony'ego, który bez słowa szedł już w stronę windy. Szybko pobiegli za nim.

- Tony, coś ty zrobił! – syknęła na niego Ziva. – Teraz już na pewno nie dostaniemy tych akt.

- Czy to był plan Gibbsa? – zapytał skołowany Tim. – Bo jeśli tak, to jest wyjątkowo kiepski.

- To mój plan i nie jest wcale kiepski. – powiedział i wszedł do windy. Gdy już cała trójka znalazła się w środku, wcisnął przycisk wyłączający zasilanie. – Fornell i tak nie dałby nam tych akt, Gibbs mi tak powiedział. Jaki byłby sens trzymania się blisko niego i usługiwaniu mu? Tylko patrzyłby nam na ręce, teraz przynajmniej mamy więcej swobody.

- I dyrektor na karku. – zauważyła Ziva. – Zawiesi nas, Fornell pewnie już do niej dzwoni.

- Niech dzwoni. O to chodziło.

- Ale co to nam da?

- Już mówiłem, swobodę. Gibbs kazał mi nie trzymać się Fornella i to właśnie robię. Więcej zdziałamy bez niego.

- Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że wciąż nie mamy akt?

- I właśnie dlatego potrzebujemy tej swobody. Żeby je zdobyć.

- Jak?

- Kradnąc je.

- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął Tim. Gdyby nie byli w windzie, usłyszałoby go całe biuro. – Aresztują nas za to!

- I dostaniemy celę razem z Gibbsem. – dodała Ziva. – Teraz już nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że to był twój pomysł.

Tony spojrzał na nich, nie żywiąc do nich urazy. Rozumiał ich strach, sam trochę się bał, ale to było jedyne wyjście.

- Posłuchajcie, Gibbs powiedział mi, że nie będzie nam miał tego za złe. To nasza jedyna szansa, dlatego rozwścieczyłem Fornella. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, kontrolowałby nas, miał nas na oku, nigdy nie udałoby się nam włamać do archiwum i zabrać akt.

- Przecież Fornell ma je cały czas. – zauważył Tim. – Jak chcesz je wykraść?

- Na noc odkłada je na miejsce. Tak zrobił wczoraj, tak zrobi i dzisiaj. Musimy tylko zaczaić się w nocy i je zabrać. – wyjaśnił. Brzmiało prosto, ale było trudne do wykonania.

- Kamery są na całym piętrze. I w samym archiwum.

- I tutaj wkracza Abby. – Tony ponownie włączył windę, która zaczęła zjeżdżać do laboratorium kobiety. – Włamie się do systemu kamer i podrzuci fałszywy obraz. Da nam czas na zabranie akt i wyjście, potem wszystko wróci do normy.

- Włamanie się do systemu będzie trudne. – powiedział Tim. – Dobre zabezpieczenia.

- Pomożesz Abby i razem dacie radę. Jeszcze dzisiaj rozgryźcie ten system, w nocy idziesz ze mną i z Zivą do archiwum, potrzebna jest każda para rąk.

- Złapią nas, na pewno nas złapią. – odezwała się Ziva. – Deportują mnie do Izraela.

- Nie chcę iść do więzienia. – Tim jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony.

Tony nie mógł patrzeć na strach swojego zespołu. Znów zatrzymał windę.

- Ej, uspokójcie się. – zaczął. Ziva chciała mu przerwać, ale dał jej znak, by poczekała. – Wiem, że się boicie, ale to jedyna opcja. Nie mogę od was wymagać, byście pomogli osobie, którą znacie krócej ode mnie. Nie musicie tego robić, po prostu mi powiedzcie, pójdę sam i nikomu nie powiem, że byliście w to zamieszani.

Tony czekał cierpliwie na ich odpowiedź. Ziva wydawała się rozdarta pomiędzy dwiema różnymi decyzjami. Tim wpatrywał się w podłogę i unikał wzroku reszty, ale ostatecznie to on odezwał się jako pierwszy. On, najbardziej niepewny z zespołu.

- Ty jesteś szefem. – powiedział bez wahania, choć w jego oczach wciąż czaił się strach.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się dumny. Nie tylko dlatego, że godnie zastępował Gibbsa, ale także dlatego, bo był w stanie przekonać Tima do podjęcia odważnej decyzji, od której zależały jego dalsze życie i kariera.

- Nie jestem, ale dzięki za twoje zaufanie. – Tony spojrzał na Zivę wyczekująco.

- Ziva? – odezwał się Tim. Chciał widzieć ją w zespole, byłoby im wtedy łatwiej.

- Naprawdę nie chcę wracać do Izraela. – powiedziała. – Lepiej żeby twój plan wypalił, bo urwę ci łeb, zanim mnie wywiozą, a ciebie zamkną.

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Tony'ego. W końcu był spokojny. Na razie.

- Dzięki, Ziva, teraz mam większą motywację.

Tim poklepał ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco, by dać jej znać, że siedzą w tym razem i mogą na sobie polegać. Tak ich wyszkolił Gibbs.

Gdy cała trójka weszła do laboratorium, panowała w nim cisza, a Abby pracowała skupiona przy jednym ze stołów.

- Cześć wam. – przywitała się, ale bez entuzjazmu, który był zawsze u niej obecny. Wciąż było jej ciężko po wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, ale niewątpliwie czuła się już lepiej.

- Abby, potrzebujemy twojego genialnego umysłu. – powiedział Tony i szybko wyjaśnił jej swój plan. Nim jeszcze skończył, Abby była tak podekscytowana, że znowu przypominała radosną siebie.

- Oczywiście, że wam pomogę. – zgodziła się od razu. – Dla Gibbsa wszystko!

- Pamiętaj, że jak nas złapią, to idziemy siedzieć. – przypomniał jej Tony.

Abby machnęła ręką.

- Nie złapią, będą się musieli postarać. Timmy, zabieramy się do roboty.

- Ziva, obserwuj Fornella, ja muszę jeszcze odwiedzić Ducky'ego. – powiedział Tony i wyszedł, wybierając zamiast windy klatkę schodową. Do prosektorium dotarł w rekordowo szybkim tempie, o mały włos nie wywalając się na kilku ostatnich stopniach. Kiedy się zatrzymał, cały był zdyszany, czym trochę zaskoczył Ducky'ego.

- Anthony, w czym mogę ci służyć? – zapytał patolog.

- Potrzebuję przysługi. – wyjaśnił szybko, ignorując swój telefon, który nagle zaczął dzwonić.

- O co chodzi?

- Być może jutro przyniosę ci coś, co musisz zachować w tajemnicy. Ty i Palmer.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Jethro?

- Tak.

- Co mi przyniesiesz?

- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Na wszelki wypadek.

- Cóż, w takim razie muszę odmówić.

Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Dlaczego?

- Anthony, nie mogę zgodzić się na coś w ciemno, nawet jeśli jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jeśli chcesz to zachować w tajemnicy, to znaczy, że to coś kontrowersyjnego lub niezgodnego z prawem. Muszę wiedzieć o co chodzi, inaczej nie zamierzam ryzykować.

Tony to rozumiał, ale mimo to poczuł żal. Liczył na to, że Ducky mu zaufa. Gibbsowi by zaufał.

- Odsunęli nas od sprawy. Na moje życzenie, żeby nie ograniczały nas odznaki. – wyjaśnił. – Chcę wykraść akta, dlatego to zrobiłem.

- Rozumiem. A to co chcesz mi przynieść?

- Wyniki sekcji. Chcę żebyś sprawdził, czy nie ma tam czegoś podejrzanego.

- Lepsze byłoby ciało.

- Tego nie mogę ci przynieść.

- Czy Jethro kazał ci to zrobić?

- Niezupełnie. Nie powiedział tego wprost.

- To bardzo nierozsądne z jego strony, ale ponieważ znajduje się w sytuacji takiej, a nie innej, jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego desperację. I oczywiście pomogę ci go uniewinnić.

- Dzięki, Ducky.

Wszystko było przygotowane do nocnej akcji. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że się powiedzie.

Tony wyciągnął z kieszeni dzwoniący telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz.

- Cholera, to Jen. – powiedział do Ducky'ego. – Pewnie chce mi powiedzieć, co sądzi o mojej pyskówce z Fornellem.

- Taki był twój plan, więc raczej nie masz się czego obawiać.

- Tylko tego, że nas gdzieś wyślę. – Tony westchnął. – Lepiej pójdę z nią porozmawiać.

- Powodzenia, chłopcze.

Przyda się, pomyślał Tony. Zwłaszcza tej nocy.

xxx

Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłem. Zabiłem człowieka. Zakatowałem go, było tyle krwi. O Boże, niedobrze mi. Wciąż czuję krew na rękach. Kiedy to uczucie odejdzie? Kiedy pozbędę się jego twarzy z mojej głowy? Nie chciałem niczego złego, nie chciałem! Tato, przepraszam.


	11. Byk w składzie porcelany

Mitchel Hepburn nie był zadowolony ze swojej kolejnej nocnej zmiany. Nie był do nich przyzwyczajony, a to była już czwarta w tym tygodniu. Czekały go jeszcze następne. Prosił już swoich przełożonych, by dali mu odpocząć i pozwolili pracować w dzień, ale oni odpowiedzieli tylko, że brakuje im ludzi, którzy się rozchorowali. Mitchel nie miał więc wyboru, choć naprawdę wolał być teraz w łóżku ze swoją żoną, a nie w ponurej i opustoszałej agencji.

Był strażnikiem już od kilku lat, w tym budynku pracował dopiero rok, ale pierwszy raz na nocy. W poprzednich obiektach, których stróżował, też czasami dostawał nocną zmianę, ale maksymalnie raz na miesiąc, czasem nawet na dwa. Nie lubił nocnych obchodów, zwłaszcza w miejscach, w których po zmroku nie było praktycznie żadnych ludzi. Oczywiście w biurze dyżurowali agenci, ale Mitchel nie widział żywej duszy od co najmniej godziny. Nie licząc kolegów, oczywiście, ale ci byli na innych piętrach. On sam dostał do patrolowania to, w którym za dnia urzędowali agenci. Teraz było tu słychać tylko dzwoniące od czasu do czasu telefony, które jednak szybki milkły. Mitchel dostawał dreszczy, chodząc tutaj. Zwykle duże okna przepuszczały światło dnia, ale dzisiejsza noc była bezksiężycowa, całe niebo zasłoniły chmury, panowały wręcz egipskie ciemności.

Mitchel myślał o tym, by włączyć kilka lampek na biurkach, ale uznał to za zły pomysł. Musiał zadowolić się tylko swoją latarką i czerwonymi lampeczkami automatycznych sekretarek w telefonach, które zapalały się i gasły co chwilę, niemal złowrogo.

Wszedł pomiędzy biurka agentów, oświetlając wszystkie po kolei snopem światła. Czuł się jak w jakimś nawiedzonym domu, miał nawet wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, ale to przecież było niemożliwe. Nikogo nie był w biurze poza nim.

Mitchel odwrócił się i omal nie upuścił latarki, gdy jej światło padło na kobietę stojącą na wprost niego. Ciśnienie skoczyło mu prawie do dwustu, w pierwszej chwili chciał się odwrócić i uciec, ale potem przypomniał sobie o procedurach.

- Wylegitymuj się. – rozkazał, sięgając wolną ręką do broni. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Nie świec mi w oczy tą latarką! – krzyknęła kobieta i zasłoniła oczy ręką.

Mitchel spojrzał w bok, gdy zapaliło się tam światło. Myślał już, że naprawdę schrzanił swoją robotę. Jak mógł przeoczyć włamywaczy?

Mężczyzna, który zapalił światło, siedział przy biurku i właśnie się przeciągał z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. Stęknął i przetarł zmęczone oczy, a potem spojrzał na Mitchela, który już nie wiedział, na kogo patrzeć i kogo zastrzelić w razie potrzeby. Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego, więc skierował wzrok na nią.

- Nie zbliżaj się. – zagroził, wyjmując broń.

- Wow, spokojnie, kolego! – mężczyzna przy biurku wyciągnął legitymację i rzucił ją Mitchelowi, który z trudem złapał ją ręką trzymającą też latarkę. Uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył, że to żadni włamywacze. – Mogliście dostać kulkę. – powiedział do nich. – Co tu robicie, agencie DiNozzo?

- Ja tu śpię. – odparł i znowu się przeciągnął. – A przynajmniej próbowałem, dopóki mnie nie obudziliście. Dzięki wielkie, Ziva.

- To nie moja wina. – Mitchel obserwował, jak kobieta która go przestraszyła, podchodzi do biurka kolegi i stawia mu na nim kubek. – Gdyby się nie obrócił, nawet by mnie nie zauważył.

- Co się dzieję?

Mitchel ze zdziwieniem obserwował, jak zza kolejnego biurka podnosi się kolejny mężczyzna. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się obserwowany, ale jakim cudem przeoczył całą trójkę? Chodził tędy już od trzech godzin!

- Jeez, Probie, czy ciebie budzi tylko wystrzał z armaty? – zapytał Tony, biorąc łyk napoju z kubka. Mitchel domyślał się, że to kawa.

- Dobrze mi się spało. – Mitchel nie znał tego agenta z nazwiska, więc postanowił go tytułować Probie, tak jak to robił Tony.

- Dobra, mówcie, co tu robicie. Bo dyżurującymi agentami na pewno nie jesteście.

Tony spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Odstawił swój kubek i odchylił się w krześle.

- Śpię. – odparł. – W moim mieszkaniu wysiadło ogrzewanie, musiałem gdzieś przenocować.

- A wy dwoje? – Mitchel wskazał na Zivę i żółtodzioba.

- Dotrzymujemy mu towarzystwa. – odparła, siadając przy pustym biurku. – To nie jest zabronione.

- Trochę podejrzane.

- Daj spokój, Mitch, myślisz, że włamaliśmy się tu, żeby coś ukraść?

Mitchel nie miał pojęcia, skąd Tony zna jego imię, ale wydało mu się to podejrzane. Tak samo jak ich obecność tutaj. Nie miał jednak podstaw, by ich wyrzucić, nie robili nic złego.

- Zamierzacie tu zostać do rana? – zapytał. Gdyby tak było, może udałoby mu się trochę przespać. Nie musiałby pilnować piętra, na którym zostało trzech agentów.

- Taki mamy plan. – Tony oparł głowę o biurko i zgasił lampkę. Latarka Mitchela znowu była jedynym źródłem światła. – Jak będziesz patrolował, to rób to cicho.

Mitchel zauważył, że Probie i Ziva również szykują się do spania. Dziwne, pomyślał, Tony wypił kawę i idzie spać?

Nie rozwodził się nad tym zbyt długo i wkrótce poszedł szukać miejsca, gdzie mógłby się zdrzemnąć. Może nie wywalą go za to z roboty.

Gdy tylko Mitchel odszedł, Tony podniósł się z miejsca i choć było ciemno, Ziva doskonale dostrzegła jego skinienie głową. Szybko wstała od biurka i poszła z ochroniarzem, tymczasem Tony przysiadł się do McGee za jego biurkiem, gdzie ten już otwierał swój laptop.

- Abby jest gotowa? – zapytał Tony.

- Wciąż ma problemy z ominięciem ostatniej blokady.

Tim jak szalony zaczął wpisywać długie kombinacje jakichś kodów, z których Tony rozumiał tylko tyle, że mają one pomóc zafałszować obrazy z kamer.

Zerknął na jedną z nich, na całe szczęście nie obejmowała swoim zasięgiem biurka McGee, a już zwłaszcza tego, co było za nim.

- Robi to cały dzień, ile można?

- Tony, przypominam ci, że włamujemy się do agencji rządowej. Wiesz jakie tu mają zabezpieczenia? – Tim ani razu nie przestał pisać, gdy to mówił.

- Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak bardzo mogą być chronione kamery? No bo... to tylko kamery!

- Słychać was na klatce schodowej. – syknęła na nich Ziva, która weszła do biura. Dla niepoznaki usiadła przy biurku Tony'ego i nie patrzyła w stronę kolegów.

- Jak Mitchel? – spytał Tony, zadowolony z tego, że nie musi się już skupiać na ciągu cyferek w komputerze McGee.

- Śpi. – odparła Ziva, spoglądając na swoje biurku. – A przynajmniej się położył.

- Jak wstanie może nas zobaczyć.

- Nie zobaczy. – Ziva uśmiechnęła się. – Zastawiłam drzwi kanciapy, potrzebowałby dużego rozbiegu, by je wyważyć.

- Zi, jesteś genialna.

- Dzięki, Tony. Twój pomysł też nie wydaje się już taki głupi.

- Abby mówi, że jest gotowa. – oświadczył Tim, zamykając laptop. Położył go pod biurko, tak by nikt go nie zobaczył.

- Złamała zabezpieczenia?

- Może zacząć w każdej chwili.

- Świetnie. – Tony wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Abby. – Zacznij od kamer na piętrze i w archiwum, a jak wyjdziemy z biura, zrób to też tutaj.

- Już idziemy? – spytała Ziva.

Tony przytaknął. Cała trójka zaczęła zabierać swoje rzeczy, udając że wychodzi. Gdy czekali na windę, Tony dał znak Abby, by przygotowała podmianę obrazu.

Byli przerażeni, gdy weszli na piętro, na którym znajdowało się archiwum. Jeśli Abby nie udało się podmienić obrazu, już mogli się pożegnać z wolnością.

Nie zbliżyli się do drzwi archiwum, dopóki nie zniknął im z oczu snop światła latarki ochroniarza. Żałowali, że i tego nie mogą odesłać gdzieś do spania.

Jak tylko zostali sami, Ziva wyciągnęła wytrych i przyklęknęła przy drzwiach. Z całe trójki to ona najlepiej otwierała zamki, dlatego Tony cieszył się, że zgodziła się pomóc, ale nawet dla niej zamek archiwum okazał się ciężki do otworzenia. Z każdą mijającą minutą, denerwowali się coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza Tim, który kręcił się w kółko, modląc się, by ich nie przyłapano. Był w takim stresie, że nie zauważył doniczki z rośliną i wpadł na nią, przewracając niewielki krzak na podłodze. Nie wywołało to wiele hałasu, ale Tony i Ziva spojrzeli na niego groźnie, gdy podnosił doniczkę, mamrocząc ciche przepraszam.

- Ruszasz się jak żubr w składzie porcelany. – mruknęła Ziva.

- Byk, nie żubr. – poprawił ją Tony, który oświetlał jej zamek nikłym blaskiem swojej komórki. – Zresztą one u nas nie występują.

- Jeden anioł.

- Diabeł.

- Przestań mnie poprawiać. – warknęła. Już i tak była zdenerwowana tym, że nie może się włamać. – Nie otworzę przez ciebie tych drzwi. Nie zawracaj mi skrzypiec.

- Gitary.

Ziva tym razem nic nie powiedziała, zacisnęła tylko zęby ze złości i zaparła się bardziej. Musiała otworzyć ten zamek, nie mogła się poddać. Najgorsze już mieli za sobą. Jeśli do tej pory nikt nie przyszedł, by ich aresztować, to podmiana obrazów kamer Abby zadziałała.

- Strażnik tu idzie. – szepnął McGee, wycofując się już w stronę windy. Tony spojrzał na snop światła i przeklął cicho.

- Nie nabierzemy go w żaden sposób. – powiedział. – Dyrektor powiedziała każdemu strażnikowi, że nie wolno nam przebywać na piętrze z archiwum.

Tony pamiętał tę rozmowę. Nie była przyjemna, jeszcze nigdy nie widział Jen tak wściekłej. Żałował, że nie było z nim Gibbsa, on by ją uspokoił. Sam nie miał na to odwagi, dlatego nie odzywając się ani słowem słuchał wszystkiego, co Jen miała do powiedzenia.

- Dałam wam możliwość współpracy, a wy ją odrzuciliście. – mówiła. Jej twarz była równie czerwona, co jej włosy. – Agent Fornell zgodził się na przyjęcie waszej pomocy, a wy splunęliście mu w twarz.

Fornell stał zaraz obok Tony'ego i przez całe spotkanie patrzył na niego jak na jakiegoś robaka.

- Jestem zmuszona zgodzić się z FBI i odsunąć was od sprawy. Oddaj mi swoją odznakę, ty i twoi ludzie tracicie wszelkie przywileje, możecie tylko przebywać na terenie agencji, nic więcej. Macie też zakaz zbliżania się do archiwum. Ktoś zauważy was na tym piętrze i przenoszę was, zrozumiano?

Tony miał ochotę przywalić Fornellowi za ten jego pełen triumfu uśmiech, ale powstrzymał się i oddał dyrektor odznakę. W gruncie rzeczy o to mu chodziło, gdy obraził Fornella, ale mimo to czuł żal, gdy ją oddawał. Po raz pierwszy w karierze.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony, DiNozzo. – odezwał się Fornell, gdy Tony już wychodził. – Jeśli Gibbs pójdzie siedzieć, czyja to będzie wina?

Tony jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał ochoty komuś tak przyłożyć.

- Otworzyłam.

Głos Zivy napełnił go nadzieją i ulgą oraz wyrwał ze wspomnień tego nieprzyjemnego dnia.

Tim wszedł do archiwum pierwszy, choć teoretycznie gdyby ich teraz przyłapali, to jemu by się najbardziej oberwało. Zaraz za nim weszła Ziva, a na końcu Tony, który zamknął za nimi drzwi i przygotował latarkę, którą do tej pory chował w kieszeni spodni. Nie chciał nią świecić na korytarzu, bo dawała więcej światła niż telefon i łatwiej można ich było zauważyć.

- Świetnie, teraz trzeba znaleźć akta. – podał Timowi latarkę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zacierając ręce. Na szczęście w archiwum wszystko było posegregowane i nie trudno było znaleźć akta. – Simon, Simon... Aha! Mam! Jest podpis Gibbsa, to te. – powiedział zadowolony i grubą teczkę również podał Timowi.

- Um, Tony, to tylko pierwsza część. – zauważył, otwierając akta. W świetle latarki wyraźnie widział znak oznaczający pierwszą część.

- Jak to?

- Tu jest jeszcze druga i trzecia. – powiedziała Ziva i wyciągnęła dwie kolejne teczki.

- Kto pisze aż tyle akt?

- Werner w ciągu pół roku zgwałcił 17 kobiet. – przypomniał mu Tim.

- To było pytanie retoryczne.

- Oh.

- Nie zdążymy wszystkiego przejrzeć niezauważeni. – Ziva przekartkowała jedną z teczek. Było tam wiele zdjęć i szkiców miejsc przestępstw, a także pliki kartek z zeznaniami.

- Nie możemy wziąć tych akt. Fornell co i rusz je przegląda.

- A kto mówi o wzięciu tego wszystkiego, zrobimy zdjęcia, Probie.

- Czym?

- Po to właśnie wziąłem aparat.

Tony zdjął z ramienia plecak i otworzył go. Wyciągnął ze środka aparat, który do złudzenia przypominał ten służbowy.

- Skąd go wziąłeś? – spytała Ziva.

- Z domu. – odparł niewinnie. – Poważnie. Rozłóżcie akta na podłodze. Kto zgłasza się do pilnowania drzwi?

- Ja mogę. – zaproponował Tim.

- Przez ciebie prawie nas złapali. – zauważyła Ziva, przypominając sobie o przewróconej roślinie.

- Nikt tego nie słyszał.

- Tim, pilnuj drzwi. – rozkazał Tony. Nie było czasu na kłótnie. – Jak ktoś będzie szedł, daj nam jakiś znak.

Tim podszedł do drzwi i chwycił klamkę.

- Jaki znak?

- Wymyśl coś. – Tony zbył go ręką i włączył aparat. – Poświeć mi latarką. – powiedział do Zivy i zrobił pierwsze zdjęcie. Po cichym archiwum rozniósł się głośny dźwięk robiącego zdjęcie aparatu.

- Czemu to takie głośne? – spytał Tim, zamykając drzwi. Bał się, że ktoś usłyszał ten hałas.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, taki już kupiłem.

- Nawet głuchy usłyszy to cholerstwo. – mruknęła Ziva.

- No to co mam zrobić według ciebie? – zapytał Tony, przymierzając się do następnego zdjęcia. – Nie mogę tego ściszyć.

Kolejne zdjęcie i kolejny hałas.

- Tony, strażnik jest tuż obok. – szepnął Tim, wyglądając przez niewielką szparę w drzwiach. Niecały metr od nich stał ochroniarz z latarką, który wydawał się nie słyszeć hałasu.

- Jak pilnujesz?

- Przecież nie mogę tego strażnika w żaden sposób odciągnąć.

- Szkoda, że nie ma tu ksero. – powiedziała Ziva i zamknęła oczy, gdy aparat znowu zrobił zdjęcie.

- Wtedy byłoby jeszcze głośniej.

Tony starał się robić takie zdjęcia, by było na nich widać jak najwięcej, nie chciał wywoływać niepotrzebnego hałasu. Ale niestety czasami trzeba było robić kilka zdjęć jednej strony, bo Ziva źle trzymała latarkę albo Tony'emu zadrżała dłoń mokra od potu. Musiał upewnić się, że na każdej fotografii będzie dobrze widać litery.

Gdy zbliżał się już do końca trzeciej teczki, spojrzał na Tima, który był tak blady, że łatwo go było dostrzec w ciemności.

- Probie, wyjmij akta zabójstwa Wernera. – polecił i zrobił kolejne zdjęcie.

- O cholera!

Tim zamknął szybko drzwi i wycofał się w głąb pomieszczenia.

- Co jest? – szepnęła Ziva i zgasiła na wszelki wypadek latarkę. Razem z Tonym pospiesznie odsunęli akta za jedną z szafek.

- Ktoś tu idzie. – odparł Tim. Schował się w największym cieniu jaki mógł tu znaleźć, Ziva zrobiła to samo. Tony jednak podszedł do drzwi, ale stanął po tej stronie, po której nie byłoby go widać, gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka.

- Raju, ta kawa nic mi nie pomogła. – usłyszała cała trójka. Nie potrafili rozpoznać głosu, ale był znajomy.

- Mnie też. – odezwała się druga osoba. Obie zatrzymały się przed drzwiami archiwum. Tony usłyszał kilka następujących po sobie dźwięków, a potem poczuł zapach dymu papierosowego. Szybko zakrył nos rękawem, by go nie wdychać i przypadkiem nie zakasłać. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że agenci palą w miejscu, gdzie jest to wyraźnie zabronione. Gdyby kamery działały prawidłowo, ochrona by ich pewnie dorwała.

Tony poczuł nagły strach, gdy pomyślał o tym, że ci agenci mogą wiedzieć o niedziałających kamerach. W innym wypadku nie ryzykowaliby przyłapania albo włączenia alarmu przeciwpożarowego. Ale skąd mogli wiedzieć? Tylko Abby wiedziała w szczegółach o ich planie, nawet Ducky nie wiedział.

- Kiedyś nam się oberwie za palenie tu. – powiedział jeden z agentów. – Aaron nie może wiecznie udawać, że nic nie widzi.

- Nikt go nie pyta, więc o co chodzi?

Tony nieco się uspokoił, ale tylko trochę. Jeśli dwaj agenci powiedzą Aaronowi, że palili tej nocy papierosy, ten nie będzie wiedział o co chodzi, a wszystko to dzięki podmianie obrazu. Plan Tony'ego wyjdzie na jaw.

- Probie. – szepnął, nie odrywając oczu od drzwi. Tim z niezwykłym spokojem podszedł do niego i stanął obok. – Czy Abby może zostać namierzona dzień lub kilka dni po tym włamie do systemu?

- Teoretycznie tak. Praktycznie? Jest to prawie niemożliwe. Numer IP Abby zmienia się co kilka sekund, nawet jeśli ją namierzą, otrzymają informację, że włamania dokonano z komputera w Dubaju.

- Czyli nawet jak ktoś odkryje podmianę obrazu, nic nam nie będzie?

- Raczej wezmą to za zacięcie systemu. Spokojnie, Tony.

Czuł się dziwnie będąc uspokajanym przez Tima, ale przynajmniej nie waliło mu już tak serce.

Agenci po drugiej stronie drzwi gawędzili jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu odeszli. Tony szybko sfotografował resztę akt, choć wciąż zajęło mu to półgodziny. Wyjście okazało się prostsze niż wejście, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi automatycznie, winda stała już piętrze, więc wystarczyło tylko do niej wejść. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy byli już bezpieczni. Wciąż musieli wyjść z agencji i umożliwić Mitchelowi opuszczenie kanciapy, w której zamknęła go Ziva, ale to nie był problem. Tony kazał Abby po raz ostatni podmienić obraz, a potem wszystko przywrócić do normy, gdy byli już w swoich samochodach, w drodze do jego mieszkania, gdzie zabraliby się za przeglądanie akt.

Tony przez cały czas myślał o tym, co przed chwilą zrobili. Włamali się do archiwum i ukradli akta. Mogli za to dostać sporo lat odsiadki, Ziva wróciłaby do Izraela, gdzie nie chciała nigdy wrócić. Na pewno dalej się bała, że za chwilę ich zatrzymają i powiedzą, że są aresztowani. Tim wydawał się spokojny, gdy wychodzili, jakby nic się nie stało. Zabawne, bo jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej trząsł się ze strachu. Tony był z niego dumny, bo gdyby sam był tak młody i musiał ryzykować aresztowanie, pewnie panikowałby bardziej. Tim miał przed sobą karierę, Tony'emu już na niej nie zależało aż tak bardzo, dlatego nieco mniej się bał o jej utratę. Bardziej przerażała go wizja więzienia.

Nie miał pojęcia, co siedziało w głowie Zivy, czego obawiała się bardziej: deportacji czy porażki. Zachowała się jednak tak jak się po niej spodziewał. Aż trudno było mu wierzyć, że jest gotowa poświęcić tyle dla Gibbsa, którego ledwo znała.

Gdy weszli do jego mieszkania, Tony zaoferował im coś do jedzenia, ale odmówili.

- Chcesz jeść w takiej chwili? – Ziva spojrzała na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. – Tyle się męczyłeś, by zdobyć te akta, teraz je masz i odkładasz to na później?

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Był głodny, to nie była jego wina, ale Ziva miała rację, nie było czasu na odpoczynek.

Tim zgrał na swój laptop zdjęcia z aparatu Tony'ego, a potem podłączył wszystko do telewizora. Usiedli tuż przed ekranem, by lepiej wszystko widzieć, zwłaszcza zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, które oglądali po raz pierwszy. I od tego właśnie zaczęli. Gdy prowadzili śledztwo, zawsze zaczynali od miejsca zbrodni. Oczywiście zdjęcia nie dawały dużo, ale wiele morderstw zostało rozwiązanych po latach, gdy na miejscach zbrodni nie było już nic i należało się opierać tylko na zdjęciach.

- Ciało leży na plecach. – powiedział Tony. – To nie był atak od tyłu.

- Może przewrócono go, gdy był nieprzytomny. – zasugerowała Ziva, zapisując uwagi w notesie.

Tony pokręcił głową.

- Spójrz na jego ręce. Osłaniał się nimi, był przytomny, gdy go katowano.

- Dlaczego bronił się tylko rękoma? – zapytał Tim. – No i jak dał się zaskoczyć, jeśli atak nastąpił od przodu.

- Wokół jest pełno miejsc do ukrycia się. – Ziva wskazała na śmietnik na jednym ze zdjęć. – Choćby tutaj. To największa rzecz w tym otoczeniu, idealna na kryjówkę.

Tony zmrużył oczy i włączył inne zdjęcie, pokazujące wyjście z alejki.

- Nie zaatakowano go, gdy wychodził z zaułka. Ziva może mieć rację, zabójca ukrył się za śmietnikiem, wyskoczył i zaatakował.

- Werner nawet nie miał szans odskoczyć. – dodał Tim. – Ani się bronić. Siła uderzenia musiała go powalić na ziemię, może nawet stracił na chwilę przytomność.

- Raczej to drugie. Uderzenie nie mogło być silne, młotek by go od razu zabił. – zauważyła Ziva. – Gdy ocknął się chwilę potem, mógł się bronić już tylko rękoma.

- A nogami?

- Rozbryzg krwi wskazuje, że zabójca stał z dala od nóg, zaraz nad głową. – powiedział Tony. – Jeśli Werner bronił się rękoma dość długo, by mieć je tak zmasakrowane, to uderzenia nie był silne przez cały czas. Czyli to nie był Gibbs.

- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytała Ziva. Pytała nie ze względu na złośliwość czy inne powody, po prostu potrzebowali wyjaśnień, by poprzeć swoją tezę.

- Walczyłaś kiedyś z Gibbsem? – spytał ją. – Uprawiałaś zapasy? – albo seks, dodał już sam do siebie. – Gibbs jest piekielnie silny i skuteczny, mało kto daje mu radę na ringu. Gdyby to był on, Werner nie żył by już po pierwszym uderzeniu. Ale żył, ale to oznacza, że to nie Gibbs go zabił, zwłaszcza jeśli był w gniewie.

- Czyli to może być kobieta. – stwierdził Tim.

- Albo wyjątkowo mały mężczyzna.

- Albo Leprechaun. Ale on zabijał kijem pogo. – dodał Tony żartem.

Tim otworzył wyniki sekcji, nie pytając o to Tony'ego. Od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy to, czego szukał.

- Patolog stwierdził, że śmierć nastąpiła już po pierwszym uderzeniu.

- I co, zabójca dla zabawy zaczął walić też w jego ręce? Jaki to ma sens?

- Tony ma rację. – Ziva zapisała coś szybko w notesie. – Zabójca, który morduje dla zemsty, a to na pewno była zemsta, nie skupia się na rękach tylko na twarzy tego, kogo nienawidzi.

- Tym bardziej nie mógł to być Gibbs. On zna bardziej wyrafinowane sposoby na zemstę. I nie wychodzi z domu z młotkiem. Później sprawdzimy, jakiej jest firmy. Probie, wróć jeszcze do zdjęć.

Na telewizorze ponownie pojawiła się fotografia miejsca zbrodni, tym razem przedstawiała lepiej śmietnik. Tony obejrzał kilka następnych zdjęć, szukając jeszcze jednej kryjówki dla zabójcy, ale zza wszystkiego byłoby go widać.

- Ziva, możesz zapisać, że za tym śmietnikiem przyczaił się morderca. – polecił, a potem spojrzał na Tima. – Możesz jakoś obliczyć wymiary tego śmietnika?

- Pewnie.

Kilka minut później Tim miał już wymiary, pokazał je Tony'emu.

- Zauważyłeś coś ciekawego? – zapytał go, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

- Um, strasznie mały ten śmietnik. – przyznał Tim.

- Właśnie. – Tony odszedł kawałek i zaczął się nagle śmiać. Tim i Ziva spojrzeli na niego zaniepokojeni.

- Tony, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała go.

- Świetnie. – odparł. – Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłoby mnie widać, gdybym schował się za tym śmietnikiem.

- I co z tego?

- Co z tego? Gibbs jest tylko trochę niższy ode mnie. Jeśli mnie byłoby widać...

- To jego też. – dokończył za niego Tim. – Gibbs nie mógł się tam schować, Werner by go zobaczył i rozpoznał, nawet w ciemności, a w zaułku świeci się lampa.

- To na pewno musiał być ktoś niższy. – powiedział Tony i znowu się zaśmiał. – Jesteśmy krok bliżej do uniewinnienia Gibbsa.

- Prokuratora nie przekona taki dowód.

- Mamy całą noc, Probie. Wyślij Ducky'emu wyniki sekcji i zdjęcia zwłok, niech je przejrzy i przekaże swoje uwagi, a my dalej zajmujemy się tym, co mamy.

Tim przytaknął z uśmiechem i zabrał się do pracy. Ziva zapisała kolejne uwagi, również się uśmiechała.

- Jestem ciekawa, czy Fornell to zauważył.

- Jeśli tak, to lepiej dla nas. Nasze dowody są bezwartościowe, bo zdobyte nielegalnie.

- Co jak znajdziemy coś więcej?

- Dyskretnie podrzucimy to FBI.

- Myślałam, że sam chcesz uniewinnić Gibbsa.

- I to właśnie zrobię. Fornell będzie tylko moją marionetką.

- Niezły plan. Naprawdę niezły. – przyznała. – Więc, szukamy kogoś kto jest niski i niezbyt silny.

- Kobieta albo jakiś młody chłopak.

- Któraś z ofiar albo ich dzieci.

- Tony, wysłałem zdjęcia. – przerwał im Tim. – I raporty z sekcji.

- Dobrze, co mamy następne do sprawdzenia?

- Zeznania świadków. – Tim wyświetlił je na telewizorze. Zdjęcia, które zrobił Tony były dość wyraźne, by dało się wszystko przeczytać. – Niewiele tego jest.

Tony musiał mu przyznać rację. Morderstwa nikt bezpośrednio nie widział, kilka osób pamiętało Wernera ze sklepu, ale nic poza tym. Nikt natomiast nie kojarzył Gibbsa, co było dobrym znakiem.

Spędzili resztę nocy na przeglądaniu akt, również tych sprzed kilku lat. Myśleli, że na temat zabójstwa nie znajdą już coś więcej, ale wtedy rzuciło im się w oczy zeznanie Gibbsa.

- Czy ja dobrze widzę? – spytał Tim, wskazując na jeden z adresów, które podał szef, gdy opowiadał trasę swojego spaceru.

- Dobrze widzisz. – potwierdził Tony. – A ja dobrze znam ten sklep. Mają tam kamery.

- To kawał drogi od miejsca zbrodni. Jeśli Gibbs jest na którejś z kamer, możemy udowodnić, że nie mógł popełnić zbrodni.

- Czy Gibbs nie mówił, że unikał kamer? – zapytała Ziva.

- Nikt nie jest aż tak dobry. – odparł Tony. – Na jakiejś musi być. Tim, zajmiesz się tym rano, dobra?

- Okej.

Gdy zaczęło świtać, wszyscy byli zmęczeni i myśleli tylko o spaniu. Nie było jednak na to czasu.

Tony ziewnął i zerknął na zegarek. Nie spał ani minuty, ale nie żałował. Przynajmniej coś znaleźli i brak snu się opłacił. Miał tylko nadzieje, że Fornell odkrył to samo i już ma dowody w garści, bo rozprawa Gibbsa zaczynała się niedługo.

- Idę wziąć prysznic i zostawiam was. – powiedział do Tima i Zivy, którzy pomimo zmęczenia dalej przedzierali się przez akta.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał Tim, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

- Na rozprawę Gibbsa. Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby udało się go uwolnić już dzisiaj.

- A jak nie?

- Może dostaniemy kolejną próbę.

Tony umył się, ubrał w coś schludnego i wyszedł, po drodze wstępując jeszcze po coś do jedzenia i po kawę. Inaczej mógłby zasnąć nawet na tak ważnej rozprawie, a musiał być przytomny. I tak nie miałby na nic wpływu, wiedział o tym, wolał jednak wiedzieć wszystko, żeby być przygotowanym na szukanie kolejnych dowodów. Wciąż musieli przesłuchać kilka ofiar Wernera, które dalej mieszkały w D.C. Z tego co już zdążył zauważyć, było to sporo nazwisk. Gdyby mieli akta wcześniej, od samego początku, wszystko byłoby już pozamiatane. To już nie miało jednak znaczenia. Mieli dowody, mogli uniewinnić Gibbsa. Tony zamierzał się o to postarać.


	12. Wysoki sądzie

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był na sali sądowej. Ich praca polegała tylko na łapaniu przestępców, nie zajmowali się później ich osądzaniem. Zdarzały się wyjątki, kiedy jeden z nich musiał być na sali, ale nigdy jako oskarżony.

Tony z walącym sercem usiadł na ławce pod ścianą, jak najdalej od miejsca, w którym miał siedzieć Gibbs i jego oskarżyciele. Do rozprawy zostało jakieś 10 minut, nie więcej, a gdy wszystko się rozpocznie, los Gibbs spocznie w rękach przysięgłych. Nie było ich jeszcze, nikogo nie było poza Tony, woźnym i kilkoma innymi ludźmi, którzy także mieli się przyglądać rozprawie.

Drzwi, przez które miał wejść Gibbs wciąż były zamknięte, Tony przyglądał się im uważnie, oczekując pojawienia się szefa. Gdy się otworzyły, wstrzymał oddech, ale to nie Gibbs przez nie wszedł, tylko jego prawnik, Halvor. Nim zajął swoje miejsce, rzucił okiem na Tony'ego. Szepnął coś do niego, ale Tony nie wiedział co. Miał nadzieję, że nic ważnego.

Na sali pojawił się też prokurator. Przywitał się z Halvorem, z którym najwyraźniej się znał, bo wymienili ze sobą kilka słów. Potem wprowadzono Gibbsa. Tony zacisnął dłoń na drewnianej ławce, obserwując szefa, który ze stoickim spokojem usiadł obok Halvora. Prawnik mówił coś do Gibbsa, ale ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy Tony'ego, jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie.

Tony jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział u szefa – u kogokolwiek – takiego zaufania. Miał ochotę podejść do Gibbsa i uściskać go, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Chciał go pocieszyć tak jak pociesza się dziecko. Przyłapał się nawet na tym, że uniósł się odrobinę, ale szybko usiadł z powrotem. I tak by go nie dopuścili do Gibbsa, narobiłby tylko kłopotów im obu, gdyby spróbował. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie zbliży się do szefa. Jeśli trafi do więzienia, może nawet przez parę lat.

Ostatnie minuty dłużyły się Tony'emu niemiłosiernie. Gibbs już na niego nie patrzył, więc nie miał się na czym skupić. Gdy weszli przysięgli, popatrzył na nich chwilę, ale potem znów jego spojrzenie wędrowało od jednego miejsca do drugiego. Chciał żeby już wszystko się zaczęło, żeby uniewinnili Gibbsa i wszyscy rozeszli się do domu.

Tony podskoczył, gdy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy Fornellowi, który właśnie się do niego dosiadał.

- W porządku? – zapytał z sympatią w głosie. Nie zachowywał się jak w biurze, teraz był miły i wspierający. Tony'emu aż zrobiło się niedobrze od tego współczucia, ale wiedział, że jest mu potrzebne.

- Trudno żeby było w porządku, gdy życie przyjaciele wisi na włosku. – odparł, nie chcąc mówić, jak naprawdę jest przerażony tym wszystkim. – Mam nadzieję, że coś znalazłeś bez naszej pomocy.

Fornell pokręcił głową.

- Niewiele. Na ciele znaleziono DNA, nie należy do Gibbsa, ale nie ma go też w bazie danych.

- A miejsce zbrodni? – Tony musiał wiedzieć, czy FBI odkryło to samo co oni.

- Zauważyliśmy pewną nieprawidłowość. Gibbs nie byłby w stanie schować się w zaułku, to musiał być ktoś inny.

- Powiedziałeś to prawnikowi?

- Tak, ale twierdzi, że niewiele to pomoże. Atak nastąpił z zaskoczenia, co wcale nie znaczy, że zabójca musiał się zaczaić, mógł rozmawiać z Wernerem przez chwilę. To nawet w stylu Gibbsa.

I tego Tony obawiał się najbardziej. Znaleźli poszlaki, które nic nie dawały, ale przynajmniej nie pogarszały też sytuacji. Gdyby na ciele znaleziono DNA Gibbsa, poszedłby siedzieć od razu.

- A wy coś znaleźliście?

Tony starał się nie pokazać paniki, którą poczuł gdy Fornell zadał mu to pytanie. Czy to możliwe, że wiedział o kradzieży akt?

- Co? – zapytał. Postanowił udawać głupiego, to zawsze najlepiej mu wychodziło.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że coś kombinujecie? – Fornell uśmiechnął się. – Wiem więcej, niż myślisz, DiNozzo. Nie uwierzę, że siedzicie grzecznie i czekacie na wyrok, musieliście zacząć już coś robić dlatego pytam, czy dowiedzieliście się czegoś.

- Nie więcej niż ty. – Tony uznał, że dalsze kłamanie nic nie da. Przynajmniej Fornell nie wiedział o kradzieży akt, inaczej na pewno nie byłby tak bardzo pobłażliwy. – Może kamery z okolicznych budynków mogą powiedzieć coś więcej.

- Hmm.

Fornell wydawał się podchwycić sugestię. Dobrze, pomyślał Tony, teraz musi tylko iść po tę cholerną kastę. Oby McGee już ją miał.

Tony spojrzał na zegarek, rozprawa się opóźniła i nie wiedział, czy uznać to za dobry znak czy nie. Rozejrzał się po sali w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Pani dyrektor nie była obecna, zapewne miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jednak po drugiej stronie sali siedział Ducky. Ku zdziwieniu Tony'ego, jedną ławkę dalej, siedział Olsen, a obok jego partnerka Reed. Tony nie widział nigdzie trzeciego detektywa, ale dziwiła go obecność tej dwójki. Olsen najwyraźniej uznawał aresztowanie Gibbsa za swój wielki sukces i postanowił być przy jego ogłoszeniu wyroku, którego Tony miał nadzieję dzisiaj nie usłyszeć.

- Gibbs jest zdenerwowany. – szepnął do niego Fornell.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, spoglądając na szefa.

- Siedzi za spokojnie jak na niego.

- Za to ty jak na kogoś, kto rzadko go widuje, znasz go zaskakująco dobrze.

- Jego była żona jest bardzo rozmowna.

- Powiedz mu to, a oskarżenie o morderstwo nie będzie już takie bezpodstawne.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że to uda się odkręcić.

W końcu, po prawie dziesięciu minutach spóźnienia na sali pojawił się sędzia. Tony poczuł ucisk w żołądku, gdy musiał wstać podczas pojawienia się mężczyzny, a potem także przy odczytywaniu zarzutów. Wszystko wyglądało dla niego tak, jakby oskarżano jakiegoś nieznanego faceta, dopóki sędzia nie przeczytał nazwiska Gibbsa i Tony nie mógł już udawać, że chodzi o kogoś innego.

- Zaczyna się. – usłyszał szept Fornella.

- Tak.

Tony'ego nie zdziwił fakt, że Gibbs został wzięty do przedstawienia swojej wersji jako pierwszy. Nie było zbyt wielu świadków, na których można by się powołać, a czyjąś wersję trzeba było podać.

Jak tylko Gibbs przysiągł mówić prawdę – z niewiadomych dla Tony'ego powodów, strasznie go to rozśmieszyło – prokurator przystąpił do działania.

- Agencie Gibbs, jak pan zagregował na wieść, że Simon Werner wyszedł na wolność?

Tony nie musiał patrzeć na szefa by wiedzieć, że to pytanie mu się nie spodobało. Zdążył się już zorientować, że Gibbs nie lubi mówić o tym mężczyźnie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że wyszedł, dopóki nie oskarżono mnie o jego zamordowanie.

- A co by pan czuł, gdyby tak teoretycznie?

- Sprzeciw. – Halvor nie zwlekał ani chwili, gdy padło pytanie. – Czysto teoretyczne wrażenia nie nadają się na dowód.

Sędzia przytaknął, dając tym samym znak, by prokurator zadał inne pytanie.

- Gdzie pan był w czasie popełnienia morderstwa?

- W pobliżu. – odparł Gibbs. – Spacerowałem.

- Czy zawsze spaceruje pan tak późno?

- Z tego co wiem, to nie jest zabronione.

- Ale nie bardzo pochwalane, gdy się kogoś w międzyczasie zabija.

- Może więc powinniśmy inwigilować wszystkich, którzy spacerują. – zasugerował Gibbs. – Przestępczość spadnie.

- Bardzo by się nam to teraz przydało. – prokurator podniósł ze stołu kartkę i przyjrzał jej się. – Według pańskich zeznań, przez kilka ostatnich nocy spacerował pan w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni. Simon Werner również się tam kręcił, nie zauważył pan go nigdy?

- Nie. Tej nocy nawet nie byłem w pobliżu sklepu.

- Ale był pan dość blisko, by szybko się tam dostać.

- Co nie znaczy, że miałem ku temu powód.

- Więc jest pan miłośnikiem spacerów. Ale jednej nocy po zabiciu Simona Wernera, nie było pana na spacerze. Gdzie pan był, agencie?

Tony poczuł jeszcze większy ucisk w żołądku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że prokurator pyta o noc, którą Tony i Gibbs spędzili razem.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział od razu, na ułamek sekundy zerknął na Tony'ego, który modlił się, by powiedział prawdę gdzie był. Wtedy Tony potwierdziłby tę wersję i wszystko by się ułożyło.

- W domu. – odpowiedział Gibbs bez zająknięcia czy żadnego zawahania w głosie.

- Sam?

Nie, ze mną, chciał powiedzieć Tony, ale zabrakło mu głosu i odwagi, by sprzeciwić się zaleceniom szefa. Kazał mu siedzieć cicho.

- Sam. – potwierdził, tym razem nawet nie zerkając na Tony'ego.

- Wielka szkoda, że nikt nie może potwierdzić pańskiej wersji.

- Szkoda.

- Nie mam więcej pytań.

Tony popatrzył, jak miejsce prokuratora zajmuje Halvor. To od niego zależało, czy Gibbs pójdzie siedzieć, czy nie. Spotkał prawnika tylko kilka razy, po raz pierwszy kiedy szef się rozwodził. Tony nie wiedział wtedy, że to prawnik Gibbsa i omal nie wyrzucił go z biura agencji. Musiał po tym kupować Gibbsowi kawę przez miesiąc, na swój rachunek, a ponieważ kawy wypijał bardzo dużo, Tony szybko miał pusty portfel.

- Czy zauważył pan coś podejrzanego podczas spacerów, agencie Gibbs? – zapytał Halvor. – Jakieś podejrzane zachowanie niektórych ludzi?

- Paru bezdomnych, nic więcej. Jednego wieczoru spotkałem prostytutkę nieopodal sklepu. Może ona widziała coś więcej.

Tony zanotował w pamięci, by znaleźć tę kobietę i ją przesłuchać. Wątpił, by otworzyła się przed nim czy McGee, ale może Ziva, jako kobieta, wyciągnęłaby jakieś informację.

Spojrzał na Fornella, który najwyraźniej też miał już podobny plan. Tony musiał się upewnić, że nie spotkają się przez przypadek.

Halvor nie miał więcej pytań i Gibbs wrócił na swoje miejsce. Tony spodziewał się powołania na świadka pracownika sklepu albo kogoś podobnego, ale zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał nazwisko Olsena.

- Detektywie, to pan prowadził sprawę od początku, czy tak? – zapytał Halvor.

Olsen przytaknął, spoglądając na Gibbsa.

- Od znalezienia ciała do aresztowania. – potwierdził.

- To również pan znalazł narzędzi zbrodni w domu agenta Gibbsa. Mógłby pan powiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach to się stało?

- Razem z moją partnerką poszliśmy porozmawiać z agentem Gibbsem na temat Simona Wernera. Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, czy nie zna kogoś, kto mógłby się dopuścić morderstwa, ale gdy przyjechaliśmy na miejsce, nikogo nie było. Drzwi były otwarte, a regulamin pozwala nam wejść do domu, gdy mamy podejrzenia, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzeliśmy i się i znaleźliśmy narzędzie zbrodni.

- Młotek, prawda? – Olsen znów przytaknął. – Czy jest możliwość, że ktoś go podrzucił?

- Zawsze jest taka możliwość, ale...

- Czyli nawet pan mógł to zrobić.

- Po co miałbym to robić?

- Aresztowanie agenta federalnego to wielki przywilej.

- Sprzeciw. – odezwał się prokurator.

- Podtrzymuję. Panie Halvor, proszę nic nie sugerować, gdy nie ma na ku temu podstaw.

- Czy policja znalazł inne ślady w domu agenta Gibbsa, świadczące o obecności obcej osoby?

- Było kilka odcisków palców należących do ludzi z jego zespołu, ale to raczej nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Na frontowych drzwiach było też kilka nie zarejestrowanych w bazie, ale to nam nic nie daje.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie wymieniono jego nazwiska.

- A narzędzie zbrodni? Czy znaleziono na nich ślady, które zostawił agent Gibbs?

- Nie, nie znaleziono niczego.

- Czyli przyzna pan, że to niekoniecznie on zamordował Simona Wernera.

- Poza jego obecnością w pobliżu miejsca morderstwa i narzędziem zbrodni znalezionym w jego piwnicy, nic na to nie wskazuję.

- Nie mam więcej pytań.

Halvor skinął na prokuratora, który trzymał w dłoni torbę z dowodem numer jeden, młotkiem, którym zabito Wernera. Tony miał dobrą pamięć, a wielokrotne wizyty w piwnicy Gibbsa pozwoliły mu zapamiętać każde narzędzie, jakie tam było. Tego konkretnego młotka nigdy nie widział.

Kątem oka tony zauważył, jak Reed nagle zaczęła się wiercić w miejscu. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale miał wrażenie, że spogląda prosto na narzędzie zbrodni.

- Czy to ten młotek pan znalazł? – zapytał prokurator.

- Tak. Był zawinięty w koc.

- Według zeznań agenta Gibbsa, koc należy do niego, ale młotek już nie. Sprawdził pan prawdziwość tych informacji?

- Młotek nie pasował do zestawów narzędzi w domu agenta Gibbsa. Nie wiadomo jednak jakiej jest marki i kiedy go kupiono czy gdzie.

- Sprzedają podobne w sklepie, przy którym doszło do morderstwa. Agent Gibbs mieszka w okolicy, mógł go tam kupić.

- Sprzeciw, do narzędzi w tym sklepie ma dostęp każdy, mógł zostać kupiony przez kogokolwiek.

- A więc i przez agenta Gibbsa.

- Nie ma go na kamerach ze sklepu, pracownicy go nie pamiętają.

- Podtrzymuję. Proszę dalej.

Prokurator odłożył dowód na miejsce.

- Porozmawiajmy o miejscu zbrodni. Prowadzi do niego tylko jedna droga?

- Tak.

- Co znajduje się w zaułku?

- Kilka pudeł i kosz na śmieci.

- Idealne miejsce na kryjówkę. Co wskazywało ułożenie ciała?

- Atak nastąpił z wnętrza zaułka. Jedno uderzenie powaliło Wernera i nie dało mu szans na obronę.

- Czyli agent Gibbs ukrył się w zaułku i zaatakował.

- Agent Gibbs nie mógł schować się w zaułku, byłoby go widać. – odezwał się Halvor.

- Co wcale nie znaczy, że nie zabił Simona Wernera. – powiedział prokurator. – Może Agent Gibbs najpierw z nim rozmawiał, może planował atak, zaciągnął ofiarę do zaułka i tam skatował.

- To tylko spekulacje, a gdzie dowody?

- Czy narzędzie zbrodni nie jest wystarczającym dowodem jego winy?

- Zostało podrzucone.

- To tylko spekulacje, gdzie dowody? – powtórzył jego słowa. – Nic nie wskazuje na to, by ktoś podrzucił młotek do piwnicy agenta Gibbsa, chyba że on sam. Wysoki sądzie, agent Gibbs dopuścił się morderstwa. Zwabił Simona Wernera do zaułka i zabił go z zimną krwią. Potem wrócił do domu i zostawił tam narzędzie zbrodni, by później się go pozbyć, a potem wrócił dokończyć swoje alibi. Nie widzę, co jeszcze można tu dodać. Nie mam więcej pytań do detektywa Olsena.

Tony wiedział, że jest źle, a nawet bardzo źle. Co mieli teraz zrobić? Nie zdążyli zebrać inny dowodów, zresztą prokurator i tak wszystkie negował.

- Czy obrona chce wezwać jeszcze jednego świadka? – zapytał sędzia.

Halvor wstał i spojrzał do tyłu. Jego oczy spoczęły na Tonym.

- Wzywam na świadka Anthony'ego DiNozzo Juniora.

Ze swojego miejsca Tony zobaczył, jak Gibbs naprężył się cały i z wściekłością spojrzał na Halvora. Nawet z tej odległości usłyszał głos szefa pełen paniki.

- Halvor, co ty wyprawiasz, nie wzywaj go.

- Czy świadek jest obecny na sali? – zapytał sędzia.

- Tak wysoki sądzie.

- Panie DiNozzo, zapraszam.

Tony odetchnął głęboko i wstał. Fornell poklepał go po ramieniu, Ducky popatrzył na niego z nadzieją, a Reed... ona cały czas wpatrywała się w młotek. Wyglądała, jakby nie było jej na sali duchem.

Ruszył powoli, obserwowany przez dziesiątki oczu. Droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, przez cały czas miał przed oczami Gibbsa za kratkami, dopiero gdy usiadł i spojrzał na stojącego przed nim Halvora, powrócił do rzeczywistości. Przysięgał mówić prawdę, ale dobrze wiedział, że być może będzie musiał skłamać.

- Jak długo zna pan oskarżonego?

- Pięć lat z kawałkiem.

- Czy gdy doszło do aresztowania Simona Wernera, pracował już pan z agentem Gibbsem?

- Nie, dołączyłem parę miesięcy później. – Tony spojrzał na szefa, ale ten go ignorował. Wyglądał na wściekłego.

- Czy mimo wszystko jest pan w stanie powiedzieć, czy agent Gibbs byłby zdolny do morderstwa w akcie zemsty?

- Nie byłby. – odparł pewnie, choć kłamał i bał się tego. Gibbs mógł zabić kogoś, jeśli chodziło o zemstę, ale jego ofiara musiałaby zrobić coś potwornego jego bliskim. Abby nic się nie stało poza niewielką traumą, Werner nie zniszczył jej życia, nie było powodu, by go zabijać. Dlatego nie wierzył, że to Gibbs stał za tym zabójstwem. Już nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Gibbs jest bardzo... zaborczy, gdy chodzi o ludzi mu bliskich, ale musiałoby się wydarzyć coś naprawdę strasznego, by zdecydował się na coś tak drastycznego jak zabójstwo.

- Dziękuję, agencie DiNozzo.

Halvor odszedł na swoje miejsce, gdzie Gibbs zaczął coś do niego szeptać. Dalej był zdenerwowany.

- Czy prokuratura ma jakieś pytania do świadka? – zapytał sędzia.

- Tylko jedno. – prokurator wstał i podszedł do Tony'ego, który poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Czy próba gwałtu na bliskiej współpracownicy i przyjaciółce, którą Gibbs traktuje niemal jak córkę, nie jest czymś wystarczająco strasznym, by skłonić go do morderstwa?

Tony długo nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, sędzia musiał go nawet popędzać, by odpowiedział.

- Wierzę, że nie ważne jak straszne to nie było, agent Gibbs nie posunąłby się aż tak daleko.

- To nie byłby pierwszy taki przypadek, agencie DiNozzo. A tu nie chodzi o to, w co pan wierzy, tylko co pokazują dowody. A pokazują, że agent Gibbs jest winny zamordowania Simona Wernera. Wysoki sądzie, myślę, że ta rozprawa może się tu już zakończyć.

- Może pan odejść, panie DiNozzo.

Tony miał wrażenie, że zemdleje, gdy wracał na swoje miejsce. Nogi miał jak z galarety, w głowie mu się kręciło, a ręce pociły. Nawet przy włamywaniu się do archiwum nie bał się tak jak teraz. Ale tym razem nie bał się o siebie, ale o Gibbsa.

- Wysoki sądzie. – odezwał się Halvor, wstając. – Wnoszę o termin drugiej rozprawy. Obrona nie miała dość czasu, by zebrać dowody uniewinniające.

Tony wstrzymał oddech, czekając na decyzję sędziego, w pewnym momencie zaczął się nawet modlić, by dano im drugą szansę.

- Zarządzam drugą rozprawę za dwa dni. – orzekł sędzia. Tony jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny niebiosom.

- Dobra nasza, może coś znajdziemy. – powiedział do niego Fornell i wyszedł. Tony został na miejscu, obserwował jak dwóch strażników wyprowadza szefa.

- Gibbs. – szepnął. Szef odwrócił się, jakby go usłyszał i nim został wyprowadzony, uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego. Ten uśmiech go nie uspokoił. To nie był uśmiech typu: będzie dobrze. Nie, to był uśmiech mówiący: poddałem się, nie ma już o co walczyć. Tony zawsze chciał widzieć uśmiech szefa dużo częściej, ale za ten najchętniej wybiłby mu zęby. To jeszcze nie był koniec. Gibbs mógł się poddać i pogodzić z losem, ale nie on. Wyciągnąłby szefa, choćby musiał odbijać go z więzienia w pojedynkę.

Wychodząc z sądu, Tony natrafił na Reed i jej partnera Alvbrisa. Oboje stali przy samochodzie i najwyraźniej czekali na Olsena. Tony spojrzał za siebie by zobaczyć, czy detektyw nie idzie za nim. Gdy był już pewny, podszedł do pary przy samochodzie.

- Agencie DiNozzo. – Reed, dotąd zajęta rozmową z Alvbrisem, spojrzała na Tony'ego. – Tak mi przykro, że się nie udało.

- Pani współczucie za wiele nie pomoże. – odparł Tony, nieco bardziej oschle, niż planował, ale był w podłym humorze. – Jak wasze śledztwo?

- Nie lepiej niż wasze. – odparł Alvbris. – Twój szef wie, jak unikać kamer i nie zostawiać śladów. Gdyby nie ten młotek w jego piwnicy, nikt by go nie podejrzewał. Ktoś kto go wrobił wiedział, co robi.

- Dzięki za pocieszenie. – Tony znowu obejrzał się za siebie. – Słuchajcie, jeśli macie jakąś poszlakę, nawet drobną...

- Na pewno nie dostaniecie jej wy!

Tony odsunął się, gdy Olsen wynurzył się jak spod ziemi tuż obok. Reed i Alvbris byli jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni od niego.

- Detektyw Olsen, jak miło.

- Wiem co knujesz, agencie DiNozzo. Radzę ci przestać, jeśli nie chcesz, bym cię aresztował. A wy. – odwrócił się do dwójki młodszych detektywów. – Jeszcze raz zobaczę was rozmawiających z federalnymi, to osobiście was wykopię z posterunku. Nie macie prawa prowadzić oddzielnego śledztwa.

- Agent Gibbs zasługuje na...

- Więzienie. – dokończył za Alvbrisa Olsen. – Ostrzegam was, żadnej pracy na własną rękę ani współpracy z federalnymi. Do wozu, jedziemy.

Tony z niechęcią obserwował odjeżdżających detektywów. Przez własną nieuwagę stracił źródło informacji, ale nie przejął się tym specjalnie. Wciąż miał swój zespół gotowy skoczyć za Gibbsem w ogień. To powinno wystarczyć. To i brak ograniczeń, które stawiałaby im odznaka.

xxx

Wyszorowałem ręce. Który to już raz dzisiaj? Przestałem liczyć po dziesięciu. Prawie zdarłem sobie skórę, ale wciąż czuję krew na dłoniach. Nadal jest ciepła, widzę ją, jak spływa powoli i skapuje mi z palców. Muszę się jej pozbyć!

- Ej! – ktoś zapukał do drzwi mojego mieszkania. – Zakręć tę wodę, skurwielu, kapie mi z sufitu!

Całkiem zapomniałem wyciągnąć korek. O nie, o nie, o nie. Nie mogę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy całą tę krew i wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że zabiłem człowieka. Zawiadomią policję, pójdę do wiezienia. Tata by tego nie chciał. Nie, chciał żebym został kimś ważnym. Znienawidziłby mnie, gdybym trafił do więzienia.

Może powinienem zgłosić się na policję? Nie, wciąż mogę być kimś, wciąż mogę dużo osiągnąć, a tata będzie ze mnie dumny. Może mama też będzie dumna? Na pewno, tylko nie mogę dać się złapać.

Spojrzałem na moje dłonie. Wciąż są takie czerwone, dlaczego nie mogę zmyć tej krwi? Nie chcę już chodzić w rękawiczkach po mieście, jest gorąco. Dobrze, że krew z twarzy zeszła. On krwawił bardzo mocno. Próbowałem zatamować krew, ale ona nie przestała lecieć. Była taka ciepła, wypływała mi spod rąk. To wtedy je pobrudziłem. Nie powinienem go dotykać, ale chciałem mu pomóc, chciałem go ratować!

Tato, ja nie chciałem, wybacz mi! Będę kimś, zobaczysz, będziesz ze mnie dumny.


	13. Obiecuję

Tony niepewnie przemieszczał się wzdłuż cel. Zajmujący niektóre z nich ludzie podchodzili do krat, gdy przechodził.

- Ej, podzieliłbyś się. – odezwała się jakąś kobieta, która – jak sądził po stroju – była prostytutką.

Nic jej nie odpowiedział, szedł dalej, aż nie stanął przed celą Gibbsa.

- Hej. – przywitał się.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego znad talerza, który wypełniony był czymś przypominającym rozgotowany ryż.

- Chcesz trochę? – zapytał szef. – Jeszcze trochę tego zjem i nie potrzebna będzie kara śmierci.

- Dobrze, że przyniosłem pizzę. – Tony wsunął pudełko pomiędzy kraty i poczekał, aż Gibbs je weźmie.

- Mogłeś przynieść kawę. To co mi tu dają, to jakieś zbożowe pomyje.

Tony odczekał kilka minut, aż Gibbs się posili, choć po głowie chodziła mu masa pytań na temat Wernera. Krótko po tym, jak Olsen odjechał, postanowił przyspieszyć śledztwo i jak najszybciej znaleźć dowody, które miały oczyścić Gibbsa. By to jednak zrobić, potrzebował odpowiedzi, a te mógł mu dać tylko szef. Ostatnim razem nie był zbyt pomocny, ale tym razem Tony nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. Potrzebował informacji o ofiarach, które Gibbs spotkał osobiście. Rozmawiał z nimi, udzielał wsparcia. Jeśli któraś z nich albo jej bliscy mieli skłonności do zemsty, to Gibbs musiał o tym wiedzieć.

- Pytaj, nie mamy za dużo czasu. – mruknął Gibbs.

- Opowiedz mi o ofiarach Wernera. – poprosił.

- Młode kobiety. Wieku 28 do 39 lat. Wszelkie kolory skóry i włosów, żadnych charakterystycznych cech urody. Zamężne, samotne, rozwiedzione, z dziećmi. Wszystkie kombinacje, Tony. Werner nie szukał tylko brunetek czy blondynek, interesowały go wszystkie kobiety, które w odpowiednim czasie dało się zaatakować.

- Pierwsza ofiara?

- Kelnerka Anna Florence, napadł ją w nocy, kiedy wychodziła z pracy. Brunetka, lat 29, zamężna.

- Druga?

- Kate Wilson, szef kuczni, 35 lat, napadnięta po pracy. Blond włosy, rozwiedziona, bez dzieci.

- Trzecia?

- Gina Torres, urzędniczka poczty, napadnięta w domu. Blond włosy, zaręczona.

- Czwarta.

- Elizabeth Zumwalt, ekspedientka w sklepie, napadnięta po pracy. Włosy rude, samotna matka.

Gibbs opisał z wielką łatwością każdą ofiarę, aż doszedł do dziesiątej, od której NCIS zostało dopuszczone do śledztwa.

- Kapitan Kate Hill-Chase, zaatakowana podczas powrotu z zakupów. Brunetka, lat 37, zamężna z dwójką dzieci. Werner wiedział, kim jest, bo ją ogłuszył, czego nie robił pozostałym ofiarom. Bał się, że mu ucieknie.

- Nie broniła się, gdy się ocknęła?

- Nie przeczytałeś akt?

- Ziva i McGee czytają.

- Zgwałcił ją, gdy była nieprzytomna. Podał jej coś, by się nie obudziła. Jak skończył, zostawił ją w parku nagą.

- Dalej.

Tak jak mówił Gibbs, sześć kolejnych ofiar nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym. Zwykłe pracujące kobiety z rodzinami, mieszkające w spokojnych okolicach. Z nich wszystkich tylko pani kapitan wydawała się podejrzana. Miała przeszkolenie wojskowe, wiedziała, jak zabić człowieka. Z drugiej strony każda z tych kobiet mogła się tego nauczyć, a ze względu na niewielką siłę użytej przy zabójstwie, wszystkie mogły być podejrzane.

- A ostatnia ofiara?

- Nie muszę ci jej przedstawiać. – przypomniał mu.

Tony'emu stanęła przed oczami Abby. Ona jako jedyna wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich ofiar wyglądem. Dziwnym było to, że Werner ją zaatakował. Skoro wiedział, że Kate Hill-Chase należy do Korpusu, musiał też wiedzieć, gdzie pracuje Abby. Dlaczego zaryzykował i zaatakował współpracownicę człowieka, który go ścigał? Chyba że chciał trafić do więzienia, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu. Gwałciciele nie są lubiani w więzieniach, nie dawali im tam żyć. Nie, nie chodziło mu o skrycie się. Albo nie wiedział wszystkiego o Abby, albo chciał wszystkim pokazać, że potrafi kogoś zaatakować tuż pod nosem śledczych. Nie udało mu się.

- Na kogo najbardziej musimy zwracać uwagę? – spytał.

- Ja mam ci to mówić?

- Gibbs, tu chodzi o twoją wolność, a ty to traktujesz jak jakiś mój sprawdzian! – oburzył się. Gibbs zamiast odpowiadać na pytania, sam zadawał kolejne i nie ułatwiał Tony'emu pracy. – Wcale ci już nie zależy na oczyszczeniu swojego imienia?

- Nie powiem ci nic, czego nie ma w aktach. – odparł Gibbs i podszedł do krat. – Ziva i McGee zapewne wiedzą już to, co ja ci powiedziałem, a nawet jeszcze więcej.

- Musisz nam pomóc, Gibbs. - wyszeptał zrezygnowany. – Nic nie mamy, tylko ty możesz nam pomóc.

Gibbs długo na niego patrzył, nim zdecydował się coś powiedzieć.

- Amanda Razvimomg. Po gwałcie to ona spędziła najwięcej czasu u specjalistów. Ponoć do tej pory się leczy i pała największą chęcią zemsty.

- Nie mogłeś tak od razu?

- Nie sadzę, żeby to za wiele pomogło. Byłeś na rozprawie, widziałeś jak poszła. Nie zostałem jeszcze skazany tylko dlatego, bo Halvor poprosił o dodatkowy czas. Ani ty ani Tobias nie macie żadnych uniewinniających mnie dowodów. Pójdę siedzieć, Tony., czy tego chcemy, czy nie.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Gibbs się już poddał całkowicie. Pomagał tylko dlatego, by jego ludzie czuli się lepiej, w ogóle mu już nie zależało na sprawie.

Ale Tony nie zamierzał się poddać, nigdy. Przełożył rękę przez kraty i dotknął twarzy Gibbsa, czując pod palcami ostry meszek zarostu.

- Wyciągnę cię stąd. – zapewnił cicho. Gibbs złączył ich dłonie. – Tak jak ty wyciągnąłeś mnie.

Przez jedną chwilę wydawało im się, jakby żadnych krat pomiędzy nimi nie było i nie znajdowali się w areszcie na posterunku policji tylko w domu, tak jak przed aresztowaniem. Wtedy jednak pilnujący aresztantów policjant ogłosił koniec odwiedzin i wrócili do rzeczywistości.

Tony szybko się odwrócił i wyszedł, nie patrząc na Gibbsa. Gdyby to zrobił, nie byłby w stanie wyjść, a miał robotę do wykonania. Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać, już nie, nie pozostało im wiele czasu.


	14. Chciałam go zabić

Tony nie wiedział czy się cieszyć, czy raczej rwać włosy z głowy, gdy wrócił do swojego mieszkania i zastał Zivę oraz Tima śpiących na podłodze. Z jednej strony sen na pewno był im potrzebny, ale z drugiej nie mieli na to czasu, Gibbs nie miał.

- Ej! – krzyknął.

Ziva poderwała się od razu na nogi, gotowa do obrony przed atakiem, który jednak nie nadszedł. Odprężyła się, gdy zobaczyła Tony'ego. Tim powoli podnosił się z podłogi, masując obolałe plecy.

- Jak poszło? – zapytał, choć po samym wyrazie twarzy Tony'ego domyślał się, że Gibbs dalej siedzi w więzieniu.

- Źle. – odparł Tony i wszedł głębiej do mieszkania, podnosząc porozrzucane wszędzie notatki. – Sąd dał nam tylko jeszcze jeden dzień, musimy znaleźć dowody jak najszybciej, ale chyba nie bardzo się do tego spieszycie. – rzucił oskarżycielsko.

- Zdrzemnęliśmy się tylko na chwilę. – wyjaśnił Tim i również zaczął zbierać papiery. – Ale znaleźliśmy parę ciekawych rzeczy.

- Jakie?

- 7 ofiar mieszka wciąż w D.C, rodziny pozostałych dziesięciu też tu są, zdobyłem ich adresy, choć z jednym było ciężko, ale w końcu udało mi się go poznać. Musiałem zadzwonić do szpitala psychiatrycznego po dane.

- Do szpitala psychiatrycznego? Jak się nazywa ta osoba?

Tim spojrzał na kartki, które trzymał.

- Amanda Razvimomg.

- Gibbs o niej wspominał.

- Byłeś u Gibbsa? – spytała Ziva. – Co ci powiedział?

- Nic przydatnego. Poddał się, nie ma już wiary we własne uniewinnienie.

Tony nie chciał przedstawiać Gibbsa w takim świetle, ale Tim i Ziva zasługiwali na prawdę. Musieli zacząć odczuwać większą presję, która pomogłaby im w śledztwie. Gibbs nie mógł sam się bronić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy stracił wszelką wiarę, dlatego jego zespół musiał walczyć za niego.

- Jak to się poddał? Co to w ogóle znaczy?

- To co powiedziałem, Ziva. – Tony westchnął i usiadł na kanapie. Po jego prawej stronie zwykle siadał Gibbs, gdy ten go odwiedzał, teraz to miejsce było pełne papierów. – Gibbs wie, że jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Jestem pewien, że nawet w nas już nie wierzy.

- Ale przecież jeszcze jest szans. – odezwał się Tim. – Nawet po tym, jak trafi do więzienia jest szansa.

- Wierzysz w to? – spytał Tony. – Gdy prawo cię udupi i zamknie w więzieniu, szybko z niego nie wyjdziesz, nawet gdy jesteś niewinny. Jeśli pozwolimy, by zamknęli Gibbsa, możemy go stracić nawet na rok jeśli nie więcej, wszystko zależy od tego, jak szybko znajdziemy prawdziwego sprawcę. Dlatego nie rozumiem, jak mogliście tak po prostu zasnąć.

- Byliśmy zmęczeni, Tony, potrzebowaliśmy snu. – broniła się Ziva. – Tobie też by się przydało, wyglądasz okropnie, w dodatku wszystko cię wkurza.

- Wkurza mnie, bo mój najlepszy przyjaciel siedzi w pierdlu, ja nie mogę go wyciągnąć, a wy sobie śpicie!

- Uspokój się, Tony, nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. – powiedział Tim. – Nie jesteś jedynym, który czuje się źle. Ja i Ziva też chcemy wyciągnąć Gibbsa. Przestań zachowywać się jak pieprzony narcyz, nie masz monopolu na Gibbsa.

Ta odpowiedź zbiła Tony'ego z tropu, nie spodziewał się jej, a już zwłaszcza z ust Tima. Ziva również była zaskoczona, ale zgadzała się z przyjacielem.

Tony poczuł wstyd. Nie powinien ich oskarżać o obojętność wobec Gibbsa. To nie tak, że tak uważał, po prostu był wściekły i zmęczony, nic im się nie udawało, szef się poddał i nie chciał im pomóc. Po czymś takim po prostu musiał się na kimś wyżyć. Padło na Tima i Zivę, z czego nie był szczególnie dumny.

- Wybaczcie. – mruknął, nie chcąc poniżać się jeszcze bardziej. – To po prostu dla mnie trudny okres. Gibbs...

- To twój najlepszy przyjaciel. – dokończył za niego Tim. I kochanek, dodał w myślach Tony. – Wiemy, znasz go bardzo długo i nie wyobrażasz sobie życia bez niego tuż obok.

- Perfekcyjnie to opisałeś.

- Bo czuję się podobnie. – przyznał. – Gibbs to też mój przyjaciel. Nie wiem czy najlepszy, ale na pewno bardzo ważny i zrobię wszystko, by go wyciągnąć z tego bagna, ale nie zrobimy tego, jeśli będziemy się łamać co chwilę.

- Jeden dzień to dużo. – wtrąciła się Ziva. – Przypomnij sobie ile rzeczy potrafiliśmy robić w jeden dzień.

- Wtedy był z nami Gibbs.

- Wciąż jest, po prostu nas nie nadzoruje, to może być nieco dekoncentrujące, ale musimy do tego przywyknąć.

- Kiedyś odejdzie na emeryturę. – Tim powiedział to tak, jakby był pewny, że Gibbs nie skończy życia w więzieniu. – Wtedy ty zostaniesz szefem, więc zacznij się tak zachowywać.

- Nie lubię aż tak mocnej kawy.

- Tony.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że byłbyś lepszym szefem ode mnie, Probie.

- Może kiedyś. Na co dzień nie mam takiej charyzmy. Wolę, żebyś ty albo Gibbs szefował, dlatego weź się w garść.

- Mam się wziąć w garść? Przecież próbowałem was zagonić do roboty!

Tim uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

- To co robimy? – spytała Ziva. – I czemu wciąż siedzimy na tyłkach? Ktoś przed chwilą mówił, że mamy mało czasu.

- Ktoś też przed chwilą mówił, że jeden dzień to dużo. – przypomniał jej Tim.

- Nie łap mnie za zdania. – fuknęła i spojrzała na Tony'ego, który otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć. – A ty mnie nie poprawiaj, wkurza mnie to.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic nie powiem.

- Dobrze.

- A więc, Probie? Gdzie te adresy?

- Tutaj. – podał Tony'emu dwie kartki. – Zapisałam adresy ojców, ciotek, rodzeństwa i dzieci. Powinni coś wiedzieć.

- Dużo nazwisk.

- 60.

- Wiem, ponumerowałeś. Przy takiej liczbie osób lepiej będzie, jeśli się rozdzielimy. – Tony przedarł jedną z kartek na dwie części i podał je Timowi i Zivie. – Zajmijcie się tymi, ja sprawdzę tych.

- Nie zdążymy w jeden dzień. Te miejsca są od siebie oddalone czasem o kilka kilometrów.

- Zrobimy ile się da, Probie. Ruszajmy się, tan dzień długo nie potrwa, a jutrzejszy też nie będzie dłuższy niż zazwyczaj.

Trójka agentów poszła do swoich samochodów, Tim odjechał jako pierwszy, Ziva dalej męczyła się z nawigacją, bez której mogłaby się zgubić w D.C. Znała już najważniejsze ulice, ale te które miała na kartce były jej nieznane, a nie chciała tracić czasu.

Tony pomógł jej nastawić urządzenie.

- Teraz powinno działać. – powiedział, zaglądając do środka samochodu przez otwarte okno.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co. – odparł z uśmiechem. – A tak poza tym, mówi się nie łap mnie za słówka.

Ziva ruszyła szybko, omal nie przewracając Tony'ego, który w ostatniej chwili odsunął się od samochodu. Gdy kobieta wyjechała, wsiadł do własnego auta i ruszył w stronę pierwszego adresu na liście. Amanda Razvimomg. Nieprzypadkowo wziął właśnie tę kartkę, chciał osobiście przesłuchać kobietę, którą wskazał Gibbs, chociaż po drodze miał kilka inny ofiar i członków ich rodzin. Jednak to Amanda była teraz najważniejsza. Jeśli miałby szczęście, to właśnie ona okazałaby się mordercą, ale to byłoby za łatwe, a Tony doświadczony przez życie wiedział, że nic nie jest aż tak proste. Fakt, zanim Amanda stała się konkretną podejrzaną, musieli poradzić sobie z kilkoma problemami, ale to i tak było zbyt proste. Tony nie wierzył, że trafi za pierwszym razem, chociaż bardzo chciał wierzyć.

Dojazd na miejsce zajął mu 40 minut. Gdyby nie korki, byłby szybciej, ale nie zamierzał na to narzekać ani się wściekać. Amanda mogła być na to bardzo podatna, dlatego przed spotkaniem z nią musiał być spokojny.

Nie wahał się ani przez przed zapukaniem do drzwi Amandy. Czekając, aż otworzy rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszystkie domki były zadbane i prawdopodobnie zamieszkane przez rodziny z dziećmi. Dom Amandy wyróżniał się na ich tle, był szary, brudny, wydawał się opuszczony, ale Tony widział przez zabrudzone szyby, że w środku na pewno ktoś mieszka. Amanda jednak nie otwierała.

- NCIS, proszę otworzyć! – krzyknął i zapukał drugi raz, tym razem mocniej. Liczył na to, że to wywabi Amandę, chociaż nie miał przy sobie odznaki, by ją jej pokazać w razie potrzeby. Może sama legitymacja by wystarczyła.

Tony usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego zamka oraz brzęk łańcucha, a chwilę potem drzwi lekko się uchyliły. Wyciągnął legitymację i pokazał ją kobiecie po drugiej stronie drzwi. Kobiecie zaniedbanej w równie mocnym stopniu, co dom, ale tylko pod względem urody. Chociaż Tony nie widział jej sylwetki, to dostrzegł dość mocno umięśnione jak na kobietę ramiona.

- Nie widziałam NCIS od wielu lat. – odezwała się Amanda.

- Przyszedłem zadać parę pytań. – powiedział Tony. – W sprawie...

- Simona Wernera. – zadrżała, gdy wypowiedziała jego imię i nazwisko. – Czytałam gazety, wiem, że nie żyje i kto jest oskarżony.

- Mogę wejść?

- Czuję się pewniej będąc od pana oddzieloną drzwiami.

Oczywiście, trauma. Tony nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Amanda rzadko wychodziła z domu. To by tłumaczyło jego kiepski stan.

- Ale pytania zadać mogę?

- Jeśli to pana uszczęśliwi. Proszę bardzo.

- Czy chciała pani zabić Simona Wernera?

- Bardziej odpowiednie byłoby pytanie, ile razy po gwałcie chciałam go zabić. Po tym co mi zrobił...

xxx

- Chciałem zabić tego skurwiela. – warknął mężczyzna. Tim aż zadrżał, gdy usłyszał nienawiść w jego głosie. – Za to wszystko, co zrobił mojej córeczce.

- Czy Samantha opowiadała kiedyś dokładnie, co się wydarzyło?

- Nie. Niespecjalnie, przynajmniej...

xxx

- Nie w szczegółach.

Ziva skinęła głową dziękując, gdy kobieta z którą rozmawiała, nalała jej herbaty.

- Chodziła po tym do lekarzy?

- Przez miesiąc. Twierdziła, że jej nie pomaga, że ją przeraża, więc zrezygnowała.

- Czy kiedykolwiek chciała zemsty? – zapytała Ziva.

xxx

- Oczywiście, że chciałam zemsty, ale zabicie go było niemożliwe. – Amanda przymknęła bardziej drzwi, gdy zaczęła płakać, wstydziła się swoich łez. – Siedział w więzieniu, nie mogłam go dorwać, chociaż bardzo chciałam. Przygotowywałam się do tego przez te wszystkie lata, szkoliłam się, ale to wszystko na nic, bo ktoś mnie uprzedził.

- Według policji był to agent Gibbs.

xxx

- Ach, ten miły człowiek? – Ziva przytaknęła. – Bardzo pomógł mojej małej Jackie. Wypytał ją o wszystko z wielką delikatnością, a po wszystkim zaoferował pomoc. Dał nam nawet swoją wizytówkę, chyba gdzieś ją tu jeszcze mam.

- Czy Jackie zadzwoniła do niego kiedyś?

-Nigdy. Wielka szkoda, może mógłby pomóc gdyby...

xxx

- Zabił tego sukinsyna póki mógł. Słyszałem, że miał go na muszce, czemu zabił go dopiero teraz?

- Agent Gibbs go nie zabił. – powiedział Tim. – Ja i moi koledzy staramy się to udowodnić.

- Ktokolwiek go zabił, wyświadczył Sammy przysługę.

- Przepraszam za następne pytanie, ale... gdzie pan był w dniu morderstwa?

xxx

- Podejrzewacie mnie? – Amanda nie kryła szoku. – Nie, nie. Nie zabiłam go! Nie wyszłam z domu od paru tygodni, matka przywozi mi jedzenie. Wiedziałam, że Werner wyszedł z więzienia, ale nie zabiłam go, przysięgam.

- Czy zna pani kogoś, kto mógł to zrobić? Znajomy, ktoś z rodziny?

- Dlaczego miałabym wydać własną rodzinę?

- Bo inaczej ja stracę swoją. Agent Gibbs to mój jedyny bliski. – skłamał. – Jeśli pani coś wie, proszę mi powiedzieć. Proszę.

Kobieta pochyliła głowę, zastanawiając się i choć trwało to krótko, Tony czuł się, jakby minęło kilkadziesiąt minut.

- Przykro mi agencie, nikt z moich bliskich tego nie zrobił. – pozwiedzała i zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając Tony'ego z kolejnym adresem.

xxx

- Chodzi pani o tego mężczyznę, który zgwałcił mi siostrę?

Ziva nie uzyskała potrzebnych informacji u matki jednej z ofiar, więc ruszyła dalej, a kartka z adresami zaprowadziła ją do brata zgwałconej oficer Marines, która już od dawna nie mieszkała w Stanach.

- Tak. Zamordowano go kilka dni temu.

- To dobrze.

- Poniekąd. Dobrze, bo nikogo już nie skrzywdzi, ale kara wymierzona na własną rękę to łamanie prawa.

Brat ofiary spojrzał poważnie na Zivę.

- A gwałcenie kobiety służącej ojczyźnie jako oficer wojskowy, to nie jest łamanie prawa? – zapytał. – Ten facet zniszczył mojej siostrze życie. Wyprowadziła się po tym z kraju, od lat jest w Anglii. Uciekła od rodziny, bo jakiś drań nie mógł utrzymać kutasa w spodniach! Temu, kto go zabił, powinni wystawić pomnik.

- Brzmi pan, jakby sam chciał go pozbawić życia.

- Gdybym miał okazję, nie zawahałbym się ani przez chwilę. Niestety nie miałem okazji go spotkać, nawet po tym jak wyszedł z więzienia. W dniu morderstwa byłem w podróży służbowej w Nevadzie, proszę sprawdzić kamery na lotnisku.

xxx

- Mama nigdy o tym nie mówiła. Wiedziałem, co jej się stało, ale nigdy nie powiedziała jego imienia. Gdy to się stało, miałem 12 lat.

- Czyli pamięta pan agenta Gibbsa? – spytał Tim. Kolejny krewny ofiary, tym razem syn.

- Bardzo dokładnie. Pomógł mamie, mnie zresztą też. Czułem się odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało, bo tata kazał mi pilnować mamy, gdy on wyjdzie do dziadków. Nie ochroniłem jej. Agent Gibbs powiedział mi wtedy, że nadal mogę pomóc mamie, wystarczy tylko, że będę przy niej i nie spróbuje zrobić czegoś głupiego.

- Jak na przykład zabić Wernera?

- Tak. Na początku chciałem to zrobić, ale agent Gibbs odwiódł mnie od tego. Nie jest winny, prawda?

- Wierzymy, że nie. – odparł. Lubił tego chłopaka, był miły i choć pasował do profilu zabójcy z zaułka, to na niego nie wyglądał. Był raczej nieśmiały i najwyraźniej nie wiedział co zrobić z rękoma, które ciągle chował nerwowo pod pachami.

- I dobrze. Nie chciał, żebym zabił Wernera, czemu sam miałby to robić?

xxx

- Agent Gibbs winny? Pan chyba żartuje.

- To nie jest żart. – zapewnił Tony. – Jest aresztowany i czeka na proces, szukamy uniewinniających go dowodów, ale nie możemy nic znaleźć, dlatego przesłuchujemy wszystkich związanych z Simonem Wernerem.

- I pomyślał pan o mnie?

- Jak mówiłem, przesłuchujemy wszystkich.

- To nie ja go zabiłam, choć chciałam to zrobić już wtedy, gdy mnie gwałcił. Wiem pan, co wtedy przeżywałam?

- Nie. – przyznał szczerze. – I nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić.

Holly Darrow spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Mówi pan jak on. Agent Gibbs mówił mi to samo. Policjanci próbowali mnie pocieszać mówiąc, że wiedzą, co przeżywam. Gówno wiedzieli. Jeden agent Gibbs nie bał się do tego przyznać, a teraz i pan.

- To mój szef, kilka jego sposobów rozmów mogło przejść na mnie.

- Przykro mi, że nie mogę pomóc. Naprawdę bym chciała, ale nie wiem jak. Wiem tylko, że to nie ja go zabiłam.

- Czy zna pani kogoś, kto mógłby to zrobić?

- Żeby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, musiałabym przekazać panu dane całej mojej rodziny i wielu znajomych, którzy po tym wydarzeniu chcieli zobaczyć tylko jedno. Jak Werner wykrwawia się na śmierć.

- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

- Drobiazg. Życzę powodzenia i proszę pozdrowić agenta Gibbsa, gdy już go pan wyciągnie z więzienia.

xxx

Nie mogli powiedzieć pod koniec dnia, że ich poszukiwania były owocne. Żadna z osób z listy nie nadawała się na podejrzanego, co niespecjalnie ich zdziwiło, ale wywoływało gniew i uczucie porażki. Znowu nic nie mięli poza mniejszą ilością czasu, a wciąż zostało im sporo nazwisk. Jak w tak krótkim czasie mięli przepytać kolejne osoby, które i tak pewnie nic nie wiedziały? Może powinni zrezygnować i zająć się czymś innym, czymś co faktycznie przyniesie pożądane dowody?

- Tony, przepytujemy jutro dalej? – zapytał Tim. Zespół po nieudanych poszukiwaniach wrócił do agencji.

- Nie, to nie ma sensu, szukamy na ślepo. Wracamy do mnie i przeszukujemy dalej akta, może coś przeoczyliśmy.

- Tony, musisz się przespać, wszyscy musimy. – powiedziała Ziva. – Wykończymy się jeśli nie odpoczniemy.

- Wypijemy kawę i damy radę, nie zamierzam zwalniać tuż przed metą.

Tim westchnął, a Ziva nie powiedziała nic więcej. Nie mogli przekonać Tony'ego do zmiany zdania, już postanowił, mogli tylko podążać dalej za nim, albo przerwać i odpocząć. Oboje wybrali pierwszą opcję.

- Dobra, chodźmy do ciebie. – zgodziła się. – Tim?

- Idę.

- Dzięki za wasza pomoc, naprawdę. – powiedział Tony. – Musicie już mieć mnie dość.

- Może trochę.

Trójka agentów poszła do windy, skąd wychodziło właśnie FBI. Fornell zatrzymał Tony'ego.

- Sprawdziliśmy kilka śladów. – powiedział. – Nie udało nam się nic znaleźć, przykro mi.

- Nam także nie dopisało szczęście. Może jutro.

- Jakikolwiek będzie werdykt, ja i moi ludzie będziemy kontynuować śledztwo. Wyciągnę Gibbsa z więzienia choćby miało to potrwać kilka lat.

Tony uśmiechnął się i minął Fornella.

- No to jest nas dwóch. Trzymaj się, Tobi.

- Gdzie się wybieracie? – spytał ich.

- Uwolnić Gibbsa. – odpowiedziała Ziva.

xxx

Reed i Alvbris mieli prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorszy dzień niż Tony, Ziva i Tim. Po tym jak Olsen odkrył, że pracują za jego plecami, zabronił im robić cokolwiek związanego ze sprawą Gibbsa. Praktycznie trzymał ich w jednym pokoju od kilku godzin, by mieć na nich oko. Ale Reed nie zamierzała się poddawać i pozwolić, by zamknięto niewinnego człowieka. Razem z Alvbrisem nie znalazła nic w aktach, które jak sądziła sprawdził też Tony i FBI, pozostało im tylko narzędzie zbrodni, którego nikt nie badał odkąd okazało się, że znaleziona na nim krew należy do Wernera. Szukano też odcisków palców sprawcy, ale nie znaleziono żadnych, więc po prostu uznano, że Gibbs użył rękawiczek. Reed w to nie wierzyła, musiał być jakiś odcisk palca, nawet jeśli zabójca starał się wszystkie wytrzeć. Odcisk albo coś, co zwierałoby DNA, które znajdowało się w bazie danych. To znacznie ułatwiłoby całą sprawę, ale najpierw trzeba było dostać narzędzie zbrodni, które po rozprawie leżało w magazynie dowodów. Musieli je zdobyć, ale Alvbris nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Od początku był niepewny w kwestii dołączenia do śledztwa za plecami Olsena, a teraz, gdy te ich przyłapał, wydawał się być kompletnie przerażony tym faktem.

Reed potrzebowała jego pomocy. Sama nie dałaby rady zdobyć młotka, nawet by się do niego nie zbliżyła, ktoś musiał ją osłaniać.

Jedyną dobra wiadomością w tym wszystkim było to, że Olsen nie powiedział nikomu o ich tajnym śledztwie, dlatego nie zostali zawieszeni albo nie otrzymali zakazu zbliżania się do magazynu. Może sytuacja nie była tak do końca zła.

- Mam pewien pomysł. – powiedziała Reed, zwracając tym samym uwagę Alvbrisa, który siedział cicho przy biurku. Odkąd wrócili, nie odezwał się ani słowem.

- Na mnie nie licz, nie chcę stracić pracy. – mruknął.

- Bez ciebie nie dam rady.

- Wiem, ale i tak nie zamierzam pomóc. To zachodzi za daleko.

- Nawet nie wiesz, co chcę zrobić.

- Wykraść narzędzie zbrodni. Wiem, bo sam bym tak zrobił, ale nie zrobię.

- Ale...

- Wybacz, Victorio, ale nie. Radź sobie sama.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy, Alvbris nie zamierzał jej pomóc, zostawił ją z tym samą. Myślała, że skoro zaczęli razem, to i razem skończą. Zawiodła się na nim, ale jednocześnie nie miała mu tego za złe. Bał się o swoją karierę, sama się bała, ale musiała coś zrobić.

Bez słowa wyszła z biura i poszła do magazynu. Olsen nie pilnował już ich dwie godziny, więc pewnie poszedł do domu, lepszej okazji nie mogła dostać.

Przekonała strażnika, że musi zerknąć na akta pewnej zamkniętej sprawy i weszła do środka, od razu rozglądając się za młotkiem. Wiedziała, że kradzież to łatwiejsza część, a szukanie śladów i ewentualne ich zbadanie będzie dużo trudniejsze. Posterunek nie miał laboratorium, a wątpliwym było, że pozwolą jej użyć tego, z którego usług zwykle korzystali. Nadzieja pozostawała w agencie DiNozzo. On i NCIS mieli swoje laboratorium, Reed mogła im dać młotek do zbadania, a oni poradziliby sobie z resztą. Tylko czy miała dość czasu, by go dostarczyć i zwrócić, nim ktoś się zorientuje?

Narzędzie leżało w jednym z pudeł wraz z aktami śledztwa. Reed wzięła go ostrożnie i schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki uważając, by folia, w której był zamknięty nie szeleściła przy wychodzeniu. Im bliżej była wyjścia, tym bardziej była przerażona. Jeśli strażnik ją przyłapie, pójdzie do więzienia, a jej chęć pomocy na nic się zda.

Serce waliło jej jak szalone, gdy otwierała drzwi, ale uspokoiła się nieznacznie, gdy zobaczyła Alvbrisa rozmawiającego ze strażnikiem. Jej partner skinął na nią ręką, by się pospieszyła.

Reed mruknęła ciche do widzenia i szybko wymknęła się z komisariatu, podczas gdy Alvbris, pomimo wcześniejszych słów, pomagał osłaniając jej odwrót.

Gdy znalazła się w bezpiecznym samochodzie, wyjęła młotek i położyła go na siedzeniu obok. Teraz musiała go zawieźć, ale nie bardzo wiedziała do kogo. Nie znała adresu agenta DiNozzo, a nie zamierzała ryzykować sprawdzania go na komisariacie. Z drugiej strony ryzykowałaby jadąc prosto do biura NCIS. Nie przeszłaby przez ochronę tak łatwo, nie z młotkiem w kieszeni. Musiała wymyślić coś innego.

Podjechała do pierwszej budki telefonicznej jaką znalazła i wyszukała w książce telefonicznej adres jedynej osoby, która mogłaby jej teraz pomóc. Zdecydowała się nie zawozić narzędzia do agenta DiNozzo, to tylko wszystko by opóźniło, dlatego w książce przeskoczyła na stronę z nazwiskami na literę S i szybko znalazł to, którego szukała. Sciuto Abigail. Wiedziała z akt, że Abby jest laborantką i jeśli ktoś miał znaleźć jakiś ślad na młotku, to tylko ona.

Reed była wdzięczna losowi, że nie znajdowała się daleko od domu Abby i dojechanie tam zajęło zaledwie kilka minut. Światło w środku się paliło, więc Victoria nie zwlekała i zapukała do drzwi.

Abby nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, gdy zobaczyła, kto ją odwiedził, ale szybko się to zmieniło, gdy Reed pokazała jej młotek.

- Skąd go masz? – zapytała, biorąc narzędzie do ręki. Wciąż było w torebce, więc nie mogła na nim zostawić swoich odcisków.

- Nie ważne, musisz go przebadać pod każdym kątem.

Abby zamknęła drzwi przed nosem Reed, zabierając ze sobą młotek. Po chwili jednak wróciła, zakładając w pośpiechu płaszcz.

- Tony dzwonił kilka minut temu, nic nie znalazł u ofiar i ich krewnych. – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi swojego samochodu. Reed nie wiedziała, czy ma zająć drugie miejsce, czy jechać za nią własnym autem. – Może ten młotek coś da.

- Mam jechać z tobą? – zapytała Reed.

- Nie, nie wpuszczą cię, sama to załatwię.

Reed zobaczyła w oczach tej kobiety wielką determinację, gdy odjeżdżała. Zdecydowanie wybrała słusznie, decydując się dać jej dowód, który mógł jednocześnie pogrążyć i uniewinnić Gibbsa.

xxx

Nikt jej nie sprawdzał, gdy weszła do budynku NCIS. Pokazała tylko strażnikom swój identyfikator i szybko poszła do laboratorium, gdzie bez chwili zwłoki rozpoczęła pracę. Zapaliła wszystkie światła, przygotowała stoły i potrzebne preparaty, a następnie spojrzała na sam młotek. Znalazła numer partii, wprowadziła dane do komputera i w kilka minut odnalazła dane firmy, która produkowała takie narzędzia. Robione przez maszyny i tak samo pakowane w szczelne opakowania, odciski palców mógł zostawić tylko nabywca młotka, nikt więcej. Jeśli jakiś odcisk się tu znajdował, a nie należał do Gibbsa, to mógł go zostawić tylko prawdziwy zabójca.

Abby zignorowała krew, która już była przebadana i zabrała się za oglądanie trzonka. Laboratorium działało całą noc i ani na chwilę nie cichła puszczana w nim muzyka.

xxx

Tony leżał na łóżku, w końcu namówiony przez Zivę i Tima na drzemkę, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Całą noc pracowali i choć był zmęczony, to myślał o zbyt wielu rzeczach, by usnąć. Do tego dochodziło jeszcze słońce, które powoli wschodziło i świeciło prosto w okno do jego sypialni. Nawet gwiazda nie była po jego stronie.

Zastanawiał się, jakby wyglądała praca i życie bez Gibbsa. Czy byłoby tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażał? Na pewno zespół trzymałby się przez jakiś czas, Gibbs dobrze ich wyszkolił, a Tony był gotowy na to, by być szefem. Nie był tylko gotowy, by zastąpić Jethro.

McGee byłby świetnym starszym agentem, być może w krótkim czasie dostałby awans i wyjechał do innego miasta, by tam się dalej rozwijać. Z pewnością było zapotrzebowanie na takich komputerowców.

Co do Zivy nie był pewny. Na pewno nie wróciłaby do Izraela, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, by miała zostać w zespole, którym nie dowodził już Gibbs. Chwilowe zastępstwo pewnie by zniosła, ale nie stałą zmianę. Koniec końców, Tony zostałby sam z Abby i Duckym. Zespół Gibbsa nie mógł przetrwać bez niego.

Tony wstał z łóżka, nie mogąc już dłużej leżeć i nic nie robić. Musiał pomóc Timowi i Zivie w znalezieniu najbardziej prawdopodobnego sprawcy wśród ofiar. By jako tako ułatwić sobie zadanie, Tim pozbierał wszystkie informacje o dziesiątkach osób, jakie tylko udało mu się znaleźć. Na ich podstawie zamierzał stwierdzić, czy któraś z tych osób była skłonna do morderstwa. Dane mogły być, a nawet na pewno były niezbyt pewnymi informacjami biorąc pod uwagę jak wielkie emocje wywołuje w ofierze i je bliskich gwałt, ale nie pozostało im nic innego do zrobienia. Tak przynajmniej cała trójka czuła się lepiej wiedząc, że przynajmniej próbują pomóc Gibbsowi, nawet jeśli ta pomoc na niewiele się zdawała.

Nim dołączył do przyjaciół w salonie, Tony zrobił sobie kawę. Czarną, chciał mocnego kopa, nawet jeśli serce miało mu zacząć walić jak szalone.

- Macie coś? – zapytał ich.

Tim pokręcił głową.

- Wybacz, Tony, ale nie.

- Nie spodziewałem się nic innego. – mruknął smutno i napił się kawy, a potem zabrał się do roboty. Pracowali w ciszy przez kilka minut, dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego. Odebrał go dopiero po chwili.

- Hej, Abbs, co tam? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Przymknął oczy, by mogły jeszcze chwilę odpocząć, ale zaraz potem szybko je otworzył, gdy usłyszał co Abby ma do powiedzenia. – Żartujesz. To świetna wiadomość!

- Tony?

Tony pokazał Zivie, by była cicho, podczas gdy on podekscytowany przykładał telefon do ucha. Tim siedzący obok słyszał wyraźnie głos Abby, ale nie mógł zrozumieć słów.

- Wiem, ale i tak się cieszę. – powiedział do telefonu Tony. – Dzięki, Abbs, jesteś świetna, pa.

- Co znalazła Abby? – spytała Ziva.

- Odcisk palca na narzędziu zbrodni. – odparł dumnie.

- Skąd ona ma narzędzie zbrodni? – zdziwił się Tim.

- To nie jest ważne na razie. Ważne jest to, że odcisk nie należy do Gibbsa, a pomiędzy produkcją młotka, a jego zakupem nikt go nie dotykał. Wiecie, co to oznacza?

- Że w rękach miał go tylko zabójca.

- Chyba że zabójca nie wziął młotka ze sklepu.

Tony spojrzał na Zivę oskarżycielsko, ale dobre wieści, które przed chwilą usłyszał nie dopuszczały do niego złego humoru.

- Odcisku nie ma w bazie, więc musimy szybko znaleźć jakiś trop, więc do roboty.

Tim i Ziva przytaknęli, a Tony nie potrzebował już kawy, by być rozbudzonym.


	15. Mam cię

Ducky nie pierwszy raz był w areszcie, ale oglądanie siedzącego tam Gibbsa sprawiało, że ta wizyta była inna od tych wcześniejszych.

- Dzień dobry, Jethro.

- Cześć, Ducky. – Gibbs nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, zamiast tego uparcie spoglądał na zegar, który policja zawiesiła na ścianie z czystej złośliwości.

- Widzę, że dali ci garnitur. – Ducky skinął głową na ubranie leżące na pryczy obok Gibbsa.

- Nie chcą, żebym wyglądał nieodpowiednio.

- To mi przypomina jak w szkole kazali nam zakładać garnitury w dzień ważnych uroczystości. Pamiętam jedną, Królowa Elżbieta obchodziła wtedy urodziny i moja szkoła postanowiła to uczcić. Nie chciałem iść na aulę i razem z resztą słuchać przemówień dyrektorki, dusząc się w garniturze. Poszedłem więc do sali, w której odbywały się lekcje chemii i wylałem na siebie jakiś silnie barwiący środek. Gdy przyłapała mnie nauczycielka, kazała mi się przebrać i iść na aulę. Powiedziałem jej wtedy, że nie chcę wyglądać nieodpowiednio. Bo jak by to wyglądało, wszyscy chłopcy w garniturach, pod muchą, dziewczynki w sukienkach lub spódnicach i idealnie białych bluzkach, a ja jeden w zwykłej koszuli i bez marynarki. Nauczycielka przyznała mi rację i wysłała do domu. Tym sposobem uniknąłem przemówień i mogłem zjeść w domu wszystkie słodycze, póki mama nie wróciła do domu z pracy.

- Bardzo ciekawa historia, Ducky, ale nie sądzę, że jeśli ubrudzę garnitur, to mnie wypuszczą z aresztu, więc gdzie jest morał?

- Nie ma. Chciałem tylko, żebyś przestał patrzeć na zegar i się udręczał.

- Nie podziałało z tym udręczaniem. – Gibbs westchnął i odwrócił się, by siedzieć do zegara tyłem. – Nie patrzę teraz.

- Kto go w ogóle tu powiesił? – spytał Ducky. To było dosyć okrutne zadręczać oskarżonego człowieka – słusznie czy nie – perspektywą tego jak mało czasu mu pozostało do rozprawy, kiedy to zawali się całe dotychczasowe życie.

- Któryś gliniarz dowcipniś. Urwałbym mu za to łapy.

- Niewiele by ci to pomogło w twojej sytuacji.

- Poczułbym się lepiej. No i nie musiał by wiedzieć, jak mało czasu mi jeszcze zostało. – Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, spojrzał na zegar chociaż wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się odczytana godzina. – Cholera. Tylko sześć godzin.

- Jestem pewien, że Tony jest już bliski znalezienia sprawcy.

- Czyżby? A wiesz to bo?

- Abby do mnie dzwoniła. – Ducky powiedział to ściszonym głosem, Gibbs musiał się wysilić, by usłyszeć wszystko. – Znalazła odcisk palca na narzędziu zbrodni, był pod obuchem.

- Skąd ona wzięła narzędzie zbrodni? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Ducky nie wątpił, że Gibbs martwi się o Abby i o to, by nikt jej nie złapał.

- Chyba powinieneś za to podziękować pannie Reed. Ta młoda kobieta ryzykowała dla ciebie karierę.

- Dlaczego?

- Zawsze musi być powód?

- Nikt nie robi nic za darmo.

- Ty robisz. Od nikogo nie oczekujesz, by się odwdzięczył, gdy wierzysz, że to co robisz jest słuszne. Może detektyw Reed również.

Gibbs nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie obchodziły go pobudki Reed ani nawet to, że na narzędziu zbrodni sa odciski zabójcy. Bo co komu pod odciskach, gdy nie ma się próbki do porównania? Ta sprawa już była przesądzona, przysięgli zapewne już znali swój werdykt i nawet Tony nie mógł nic na to poradzić, choćby nie wiadomo jak dużo odcisków palców znalazł.

- To i tak nie ma już żadnego znaczenia.

- Jethro, nie możesz tak mówić.

- Dlaczego? Właśnie to zrobiłem.

- Tony znajdzie sposób, by cię uwolnić. – zapewnił go i przez kilka sekund był pewny, że to zadziałało.

- Wiem to. – Gibbs spojrzał na zegar, ponownie. Tak mało czasu, pomyślał. – Pytanie tylko ile lat to potrwa.

Ducky nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo nie znał odpowiedzi. Wszyscy chcieli wierzyć, że Tony zdąży znaleźć prawdziwego mordercę, ale prawda była taka, że były na to bardzo małe szanse i tylko Gibbs pogodził się już ze swoim losem. Inni mieli to zrobić za 6 godzin i 3 minuty.

xxx

Zaczynał nienawidzić zegarów. Zawsze lubił mieć po jednym w pokoju, by nie musieć sprawdzać godziny gdzie indziej, gdy był zajęty, ale teraz rozwaliłby każdy po kolei, łącznie z tym, który był wyświetlany na telewizorze i laptopie Tima. Ze stojącymi lub wiszącymi mógł sobie poradzić, wystarczyło je odwrócić. Z tymi zasilanymi prądem było gorzej, musiałby wyłączyć prąd w całym domu, by się ich pozbyć, a ten był im potrzebny. Ale zmiana godziny albo zniszczenie zegarów nie odwlekłoby rozprawy Gibbsa, na którą wciąż nie byli gotowi. Zostało niewiele ponad 6 godzin, a nie mieli nic. Przesiedzieli całą noc nad aktami, czytając je po kilka razy i szukając jakichś śladów, które widzieli już tylko w swojej własnej wyobraźni. Sytuacja była tak patowa, że Tony miał ochotę krzyczeć, Ziva prawie zabiła psa sąsiada, który szczekał pod oknem, a Tim pierwszy raz w życiu chciał zniszczyć swój laptop.

Już nawet nie zwracali uwagi, co każde z nich mówi. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak wulgarne były słowa wypowiadane przez Zivę w jej języku. Tony nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Sam poszukał najgorszych słów w języku włoskim, jakie mógł znaleźć, ale gdy uczył się włoskiego, był jeszcze dzieckiem, a przekleństwa nie były priorytetem w nauce, więc niewiele pamiętał. Na całe szczęście miał jeszcze angielski, ale co dziwne, Tim przeklinał przy pracy co najmniej dwa razy gorzej od niego. Gdyby tylko wulgaryzmy mogły im pomóc, Tony mógłby wtedy przeklinać w dziesiątkach różnych języków, jeśli dzięki temu znalazłby się winny morderstwa.

Tony, będąc już na granicy rozpaczy, sięgnął po dokument, który Tim czytał już wcześniej dziesiątki razy. Były to akta jednej z ofiar, nauczycielki Tracy Hong. Wciąż mieszkała w D.C, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by mogła być zabójcą. Jej rodzice nie żyli, nie miała rodzeństwa, a według opinii psychologa nie była w stanie nikogo zabić. Mimo to Tony przeczytał akta dokładnie i kiedy już myślał, że nic nie przykuje jego uwagi, stało się coś zupełnie innego. Aż przetarł oczy, by upewnić się, że to żaden omam.

- Probie, czytałeś te akta, prawda? – spytał, podsuwając Timowi kartkę.

- Tak, kilka razy.

- Więc jakim cudem nie zauważyłeś, że Tracy Hong zmieniła adres zamieszkania, a miesiąc później zrobiła to samo?

Tim poczuł się lepiej, gdy Tony klepnął go w tył głowy, tak jak to robił Gibbs. Dodało mu to otuchy i nawet wściekły wzrok przyjaciela aż tak go nie przerażał.

Podniesione głosy zwróciły uwagę Zivy, która do tej pory siedziała w kącie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Teraz jednak wstała i dołączyła do kolegów.

-Musiałem nie zauważyć. – wytłumaczył się Tim. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Tony wyrwał mu kartkę z powrotem.

- Życie Gibbsa wisi na włosku, a ty musiałeś nie zauważyć.

- Przepraszam. – szepnął, ale Tony już go nie słuchał, bo sprawdzał w Internecie, jak dojechać pod adres z akt. – Probie, co wiemy o tej kobiecie?

- Że jest samotna.

- Żadnych partnerów? Narzeczonych? Mężów?

- Nie.

- Więc czemu przeprowadziła się dwa razy w ciągu miesiąca, czemu zmieniła adresy tak nagle?

- Musiała mieć faceta. – wtrąciła się Ziva. – Tim, sprawdź jeszcze raz.

- Tu nie ma takich rzeczy! Gdyby zapisywali coś takiego, akta Tony'ego nie mieściłyby się w archiwum.

Tony wiedział, że Tim ma racje, akta nie zawierały informacji o wszystkich partnerach, tylko o tych, z którymi związek został formalnie zawarty. Jeśli Tracy Hong nie poślubiła jakiegoś mężczyzny, nie było szans, by jego nazwisko było w jej aktach.

- Gibbs nic ci o niej nie mówił? – spytała Ziva.

- Wspomniał o niej, ale krótko. Nie mówił nic o jej partnerach, może nie wiedział.

- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia i musimy po prostu do niej pójść. – zaproponował Tim. – I tak nie mamy lepszego tropu, a do rozprawy zostało już tylko...

- Widzę zegarek, Probie.

Tony rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, nie było tego wiele. Mogli siedzieć dalej w mieszkaniu i liczyć na cud albo wyjść i sprawdzić kolejną podejrzaną.

- Do samochodu. – zdecydował, biorąc kluczyki. – Wszyscy.

Timowi i Zivie nie trzeba było powtarzać.

xxx

Podczas jazdy do domu Tracy Hong, Tony prowadził jak wariat, chociaż wciąż bardziej odpowiedzialnie niż Gibbs. Mimo to Tim i Ziva mieli w niektórych momentach wrażenie, że zwymiotuję, gdyby tylko mieli czym zwymiotować. Pracując całą noc znaleźli czas tylko na zjedzenie paru czerstwych ciastek, które Tony znalazł w szafce. Teraz byli już pewni, że to był zły pomysł i gdy tylko samochód się zatrzymał, oboje szybko z niego wysiedli, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Dom, do którego przyjechali, był tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tony szybko przekroczył furtkę ogrodową i od razu się zatrzymał, gdy zobaczył klęczącą na ziemi kobietę, która robiła coś przy swoich roślinach. Podniosła głowę, gdy go dostrzegła.

- Tak?

Będąc tak blisko osoby, która mogła być tą, której szukali, by uniewinnić Gibbsa, Tony zapomniał języka w gębie, po prostu spoglądał na kobietę przed sobą, wyobrażając ją sobie za kratkami.

- Jesteśmy agentami federalnymi. – odezwał się Tim i pokazał legitymację. – Mamy kilka pytań.

Gdy Tony zobaczył, jak kobieta zbladła, miał ochotę wyciągnąć kajdanki, skuć ją i odprowadzić do aresztu jak najszybciej.

- O-oczywiście. Proszę za mną.

Tracy podniosła się i przez otwarte drzwi weszła do domu. Agenci weszli za nią.

- Ma pani piękny ogród. – powiedziała Ziva. Chciała jakoś rozładować napięcie i nawiązać bardziej swobodny i osobisty kontakt z kobietą.

-Dziękuję. – kobieta wskazała im krzesła przy stole. – Hoduję warzywa sama, bo jestem weganką.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło, by Tony'emu rzuciło się w oczy coś nie pasującego. Talerz z nie zjedzonym mięsem stojący na szafce przy zlewie.

- Słyszała pani pewnie o Simonie Wernerze? – spytała Ziva najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, czyli wcale nie delikatnie.

- Spodziewałam się, że po to państwo przyszliście. – ku zdziwieniu trójki przyjaciół, Tracy nie wydawała się przerażona tematem. – Słyszałam, że został zamordowany przez agenta Gibbsa.

- Staramy się znaleźć prawdziwego sprawcę. – wyjaśnił Tony, nie spuszczając kobiety z oczu.

- Więc to nie on go zabił? Dzięki bogu, nie wyobrażam sobie, by agent Gibbs mógł to zrobić. Ale jeśli nie on, to kto?

- Mamy kilku podejrzanych.

- W tym i mnie?

Tim niechętnie przytaknął.

- Przyszliśmy do pani, bo zauważyliśmy coś dziwnego w pani aktach. – powiedział i wyjął kartkę z dwoma adresami. – W ciągu miesiąca zmieniła pani miejsce zamieszkania dwa razy.

Tony zadrżał z podekscytowania, gdy kobieta zmieszała się i zrobiła nerwowa. Zaczęła bawić się swoimi palcami i spoglądać wszędzie, tylko nie w oczy jego, Tim czy Zivy.

- Przeprowadziłam się do mieszkania mojego chłopaka, Roberta. – wytłumaczyła, ale nie brzmiała pewnie. – Zmarł kilka dni później w wypadku samochodowym, więc wróciłam do siebie.

Tony nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać z pytaniem, które cisnęło mu się na usta odkąd zobaczył talerz z mięsem.

- Miała pani gości?

Tracy spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Nie.

- Więc skąd wzięło się tu mięso? – zadał kolejne pytanie. Wiedział już, że ją ma, była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. – Mówiła pani, że jest weganką.

- To dla psa sąsiada. – odparła, pochylając głowę.

- Smażone i z przyprawami? Nie sądzę.

- Niech pani lepiej powie, kto zostawił ten talerz. – powiedziała Ziva, tracąc całą sympatię do tej kobiety.

-Inaczej aresztujemy panią za utrudnianie śledztwa. – dodał Tim, choć nie mogli tego zrobić.

Tracy spojrzała na nich przerażona, starała się pohamować swój strach, ale było już za późno.

- To mój syn. – powiedziała cicho.

- Syn? – zdziwił się McGee.

- W pani aktach nic nie jest napisane o dziecku. – zauważyła Ziva podejrzliwie.

- To nie jest moje biologiczne dziecko. – wyjaśniła. – Evan to syn Roberta z jego małżeństwa. Gdy Robert zginął, wzięłam go do siebie, miał wtedy 13 lat

- Nikt się o niego nie upominał? – zapytał Tony. – Opieka społeczna, policja?

- Zabrałam go od razu do siebie, Robert i ja nie mieliśmy formalnego związku, nikt nie wpadł na to, by szukać u mnie. – Tracy otarła oczy dłonią, gdy zaczęła płakać. – Jestem nauczycielką, więc postanowiłam, że go wychowam i wszystkiego nauczę. Czy to on mógł zabić Wernera?

- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy wiedział o sytuacji.

- Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim, również o agencie Gibbsie, stąd mógł go pamiętać, choć osobiście go nie spotkał.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Nie wiem. – załkała. – Może u siebie, ma własne mieszkanie.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie zdezorientowani.

- Ma tutaj swój pokój? – spytał niepewnie Tim.

- Nie, ma tylko mieszkanie. Mogę podać adres.

- Będziemy wdzięczni. – powiedziała Ziva.

Tracy, cały czas płacząc, zanotowała im adres na kartce, która podała Tony'ego.

- Proszę, jeśli to on zabił Wernera i wrobił agenta Gibbsa, nie wińcie go. On jest schizofrenikiem, musi brać leki, ale od paru miesięcy nam się nie powodzi i nie miałam mu ich jak kupić. Jeśli zrobił to wszystko, to nie celowo.

Tony bardzo chciał, by go to nie obchodziło, ale nie potrafił być obojętny, nie wobec tej kobiety, która tyle przeszła i w gruncie rzeczy nie była niczemu winna, co teraz doskonale widział. To jej przybrany syn zabił Wernera, był tego pewien, ale wobec niego nie zamierzał już być obojętny, przynajmniej nie teraz. Chory czy nie, ten szczeniak doprowadził do tego, że zamknięto Gibbsa. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by uszło mu to płazem.

- On nie chciał. – zapłakała znowu Tracy. – Nie zrobiłby tego gdyby miał leki. Proszę, powiedzcie to agentowi Gibbsowi. Powiedzcie, że go przepraszam i nie krzywdźcie mojego syna. Proszę.

Tony skinął na Zivę i Tima, by wychodzili, a sam został jeszcze chwilę.

- Choroba może tylko wpłynąć na złagodzenie wyroku. – wyjaśnił kobiecie. – Prawdopodobnie pani syn trafi do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Nie jestem pewien, czy i pani nie odpowie za uprowadzenie dziecka i przetrzymywanie go przez tyle lat.

- Chciałam mu dać normalny dom, by nie był sam.

- Rozumiem, ale to wciąż łamanie prawa.

- Wiedziałam, że ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał, powinnam się domyślić. Nigdy wcześniej nie chodził w rękawiczkach całymi dniami. – Tracy popatrzyła na Tony'ego zapłakanymi oczami pełnymi zaufania, które nie było skierowane do niego. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mógł to zrobić. On nie mógł, nie mógł!

- Przekonamy się. – powiedział chłodno Tony. – Do widzenia, pani Hong.

Tony wyszedł z domu i dołączył do Tima i Zivy, którzy już czekali w samochodzie.

- Co jej powiedziałeś? – spytała Ziva.

- Wyjaśniłem jej trochę sytuację. Teraz jedziemy po jej synalka.

- Nawet nie wiemy czy to on. – zauważył Tim. Ścisnął mocno klamkę od drzwi, gdy Tony ruszył w pośpiechu. – Naciskaliśmy na jego matkę, by przyznała się do winy syna.

- Zamierzasz teraz rozważać kwestie etyczne i moralne? – Tony zerknął na Tima w lusterku wstecznym. – Coś ci powiem, nie mam oporów przed kłamaniem i manipulowaniem ludźmi, mogę nawet spreparować dowody, jeśli to pomoże uwolnić Gibbsa. Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, możesz wysiąść.

Tim więcej się nie odezwał, nie miał odwagi. Żałował, że w ogóle poruszył temat w takim momencie. Tony był podekscytowany, adrenalina robiła swoje i drażnienie go teraz nie było najlepszym pomysłem, czego skutkiem były takie, a nie inne słowa wypowiedziane pod wpływem chwili. Odkąd wszystko się zaczęło, jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko uwolnienia Gibbsa. Tim nie wątpił, że nawet jeśli ten cały dzieciak jest niewinny, Tony zmusi go do przyznania się do winy. Wmówi mu to, a ponieważ Evan ma schizofrenie, nie będzie to trudne. Gibbs nie pochwalałby takiego zachowania, nie tak wyszkolił Tony'ego, nie tego go nauczył, ale w chwili takiej jak ta, Tony tracił kręgosłup moralny i zdrowy rozsądek na rzecz zdesperowania, mógł wtedy robić rzeczy, z którymi się nie zgadzał, liczył się tylko cel, który był już blisko. Tim miał tylko nadzieję, że trafili w dziesiątkę i Tony nie będzie musiał żyć z ogromnym poczuciem winy i wyrzutami sumienia, gdy emocje już opadną.

Ziva odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego porozumiewawczo. Myślała o tym samym co on. Teraz najważniejszym dla nich nie było złapanie prawdziwego zabójcy, ale powstrzymanie Tony'ego przed popełnieniem największego błędu w swoim życiu.


	16. Krew na rękach

Mieszkanie Evana znajdowało się na drugim piętrze, prowadziła do niego zapuszczona klatka schodowa, na ścianach której jakieś dzieciaki namazały sprejem hasła nawołujące do rasizmu i dyskryminacji imigrantów. Tony tylko rzucił okiem na te napisy, gdy wchodził powoli na pierwsze piętro. Jeszcze przed wejściem do budynku się spieszył, ale coś kazało mu zwolnić, dlatego teraz się ociągał, a Tim i Ziva szli za nim.

W końcu dotarli pod drzwi, których numer podała im Tracy Hong. Farba odłaziła z nich płatami, w centralnej części znajdowały się ślady po mocnych uderzeniach, tak jakby ktoś próbował się dostać do środka.

- Co teraz? – spytał cicho Tim, stojąc za plecami Tony'ego. – Masz to, czego chciałeś.

Tony nie odpowiedział, zapukał w drzwi z całej siły i czekał, ale nikt nie otworzył. Skinął na Zivę.

- Otwieraj.

Ziva przytaknęła i zabrała się do pracy, podczas gdy Tony i Tim zasłonili ją, by nikt z sąsiadów nie dowiedział się, że się włamują.

- Wiesz, że jeśli coś tam znajdziemy, to nic z tego nie będzie ważne w sądzie? – przypomniał mu Tim, rozglądając się nerwowo i nasłuchując.

- Jak tylko coś znajdziemy, zadzwonimy do Fornella. – odparł Tony. – Długo jeszcze? – spytał Zivy.

- To dużo prostsze, niż otwarcie archiwum. – powiedziała stając na nogi. Chwyciła klamkę, przekręciła ją i delikatnie pchnęła drzwi, które zaskrzypiały przy otwieraniu. – Otwarte.

Tony wszedł do środka jako pierwszy, tuż za nim podążyła Ziva i Tim, który zamknął za nimi drzwi. W mieszkaniu panował bałagan, po podłodze walały się ubrania i puste opakowania po jedzeniu. W rogu pod sufitem pająk utkał sobie pajęczynę, a na meblach zalegał kurz.

- Dawno nikt tu nie zaglądał. – Ziva przejechała palcem po blacie niewielkiego stolika, zbierając tym samym leżący na nim kurz.

Tim, który podszedł do część kuchennej mieszkania, dotknął garnka stojącego na kuchence.

- Ciepły, ktoś tu niedawno był.

- Evan. – powiedział Tony, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. W końcu znaleźli się u celu, czuł to. Wszystko w tym miejscu wręcz krzyczało, że mieszka tu morderca, a ślady jego zbrodni są gdzieś tu ukryte. Tony wręcz czuł zapach zaschniętej krwi.

- Przeszukajcie wszystko jak najdokładniej, niczego nie przeoczcie. – rozkazał i sam przystąpił do poszukiwań.

Przeszukiwanie takiego mieszkania nie było najprzyjemniejszym zadaniem, wszystko było brudne, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. To znów mógł być kontener ze śmieciami. Przeszukali wszystko dokładnie, pilnując jednocześnie, czy do mieszkania nie wraca Evan. Salon i aneks kuchenny okazały się puste, tak samo sypialnia. Tony miał nadzieję znaleźć coś pod łóżkiem, ale nawet jak na schizofrenika byłoby zbyt nierozważnym ukryć tam dowód popełnionej zbrodni.

Została im do sprawdzenia tylko niewielka łazienka. Tim poświęcił się i przeszukał kosz z brudnymi ubraniami, Ziva sprawdziła szafki, a Tony rozglądał się za jakąkolwiek kryjówką, która mogła się znajdować w łazience. Sprawdził już spłuczkę, ale poza woda nic w niej nie było. Gdzie jeszcze można było coś chować? Odpowiedź przyszła raczej niespodziewanie, gdy Tim przypadkowo kopnął jedną z płytek ceramicznych. Cała trójka spojrzała na płytkę, która oderwała się nieznacznie od ściany.

- Wygląda na nową.

Tony musiał zgodzić się z Zivą. Płytka różniła się kolorem, musiała być przymocowana niedawno i w dodatku lekko. Tim uklęknął i usunął ją, odsłaniając niewielki otwór w ścianie.

- Mam wsadzić tam rękę? – zapytał. Nie miał na to ochoty, nie wiadomo co było w środku, ale był gotowy to zrobić.

- Tylko uważaj. – upomniał go Tony i przyklęknął obok.

Tim wziął głęboki wdech i wsunął dłoń przez otwór. Od razu natrafił na jakąś rurę, kawałki gruzu i coś miękkiego w dotyku. Chwycił to mocno palcami i wyciągnął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, co to jest.

- Koszulka. – powiedział. Chciał podać ją Tony'emu, ale ten wyszedł już z łazienki z telefonem przy uchu. Tim i Ziva słyszeli jego rozmowę.

- O co chodzi, DiNozzo? – usłyszeli zrezygnowany głos Fornella.

- Mamy coś, musisz się z nami spotkać. – powiedział Tony. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na koszulkę w rękach Tima. Była granatowa i zabrudzona gruzem, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że ogromna plama krwi na samym środku była niewidoczna.

- Co macie?

- Fornell, po prostu przyjedź, proszę.

Tobias długo nie odpowiadał, ale kiedy znów się odezwał, Tony odetchnął z ulgą.

- Powiedzcie, gdzie jesteście, a będę za 10 minut.

Tony podał mu adres, rozłączył się i wrócił do Tima i Zivy.

- Co jeśli krew pochodzi z nosa? – zapytała.

- Zawsze kiedy krwawi ci nos, chowasz zakrwawione koszulki w ścianie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytaniem Tony. – Probie, schowaj to i wychodzimy stąd, niech Fornell znajdzie to sam. Poczekamy na niego na zewnątrz.

Tim odłożył koszulkę, a potem cała trójka opuściła mieszkanie. Kobieta z lokalu obok nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, najprawdopodobniej biorąc ich za znajomych Evana

Tony był tak podekscytowany zbliżającym się uwolnieniem Gibbsa, że nawet nie patrzył dokąd idzie i wpadł na kogoś. Miał już przeprosić tę osobę, gdy w oczy rzuciły mu się noszone przez nią rękawiczki. Tracy Hong wspominała, że jej przybrany syn ostatnio często je nosił

Dzieciak wyglądał na przerażonego stojąc tak przed Tonym, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Ręce chował za siebie i uciekał wzrokiem na boki. Tony zrobił krok w jego stronę.

- Masz na imię Evan? – zapytał.

Chłopak odwrócił się nagle i zaczął uciekać, ale Tony był na to przygotowany i ruszył za nim. Słyszał, że Tim albo Ziva, albo oboje również zaczęli biec.

Tony nie marnował czasu ani tlenu na krzyczenie, po prosu biegł jak na autopilocie, bez trudu omijająca przechodniów, na których wpadał Evan, co tylko go zwalniało. Mimo to zawsze wydawał się być o krok przed Tonym, który choć mógł biec szybko na krótkim dystansie, to długi pościg nie wchodził w grę. Myślał już, że zaraz straci Evana z oczu, ale wtedy z bocznej uliczki wybiegł Tim i powalił spanikowanego chłopaka na ziemię. Gdy Tony do nich dobiegł, Ziva był już przy jego boku.

Pościg przykuł uwagę ludzi na ulicy, którzy przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem i niepokojem. Ziva uspokoiła ich, wykrzykując, że są z NCIS i żeby im nie przeszkadzać.

Tony nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na tłum, mógł tylko przyglądać się chłopakowi, którego Tim wciąż przypierał do chodnika. Evan płakał, błagając, by go nie zabijać.

Mieszane uczucia wstrząsały Tonym, nie miał już pojęcia, co robić. Chciał dać gówniarzowi nauczkę za wrobienie Gibbsa w morderstwo. To przez niego szef mógł spędzić resztę życia w więzieniu. Tony był już nawet gotów uderzyć Evana, ale adrenalina, która nie opuszczała jego ciała od czasu rozmowy z Tracy Hong opadła i w końcu dotarło do niego, że ma przed sobą chore dziecko, które straciło ojca, a przybrana matka została zgwałcona. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, w jakim świecie żyje ten dzieciak i jak ten świat się zawalił, gdy to wszystko się stało. Nie wiadomo, co działo się w jego umyśle w chwili, w której zobaczył człowieka odpowiedzialnego za stan jego matki. Gdy popełniał zbrodnię, uważał pewnie, że robi dobrze, pewnie nawet nie wrobił Gibbsa celowo, a tylko przypadkiem.

- Probie, podnieś go. – powiedział ze spokojem w głosie. – On już nigdzie nie ucieknie.

Tim zrobił to, co kazał mu Tony i pomógł Evanowi wstać. Chłopak wciąż szlochał, gdy przyjechał Fornell, szlochał też, gdy wieziono go do agencji, przez całą drogę prosząc ojca, by mu wybaczył.

xxx

Zabronili im wzięcia udziału w przesłuchaniu, dalej byli odsunięci od śledztwa, ale Fornell pozwolił im obserwować wszystko zza szyby. FBI posadziło Evana przy stole i zaczęli zadawać mu pytania, podczas gdy zakrwawiona koszulka trafiła już do badań. Proces Gibbsa wstrzymano do czasu przyjścia wyników.

- Dlaczego go zabiłeś? – zapytał dzieciaka Fornell. Pytanie go o to, czy w ogóle zabił było bezsensowne, bo Evan kilkukrotnie się już przyznał i nawet psycholog uznał, że to całkiem świadome przyznanie się do winy, nie spowodowane stresem.

- Skrzywdził mamę. – odpowiedział szeptem Evan. – Tata kazał mi ją chronić.

- Możesz nam opowiedzieć, co się wtedy wydarzyło?

- Wyszedłem do sklepu. – zaczął opowiadać drżącym głosem. – Znalazłem go tam. Pamiętałem go ze zdjęć z gazet, które czytała mama. Kupiłem młotek i poczekałem na niego przed sklepem. Wyszedł, wszedł do zaułka i uderzyłem go, kilka razy.

Evan znowu zaczął płakać. Psycholog zaproponował, by przerwać przesłuchanie, ale Fornell czekał, aż dzieciak powie coś więcej.

- Nie chciałem go zabić. – załkał. – Próbowałem mu pomóc, ale on się nie ruszał, krwawił zewsząd, miałem krew na rękach, dalej mam. – Evan potarł swoje dłonie, chcąc zetrzeć z nich wyimaginowaną krew. – Spanikowałem i uciekłem. Odszedłem od sklepu i przypomniałem sobie o agencie, który pomógł mamie. Pomyślałem, że pomoże też mi, ale nie było go w domu. Zostawiłem u niego młotek, bo on lepiej wiedziałby, co z nim zrobić.

Tak jak spodziewał się Tony, Evan nie wiedział, co robi. Był tak przerażony po spotkaniu z człowiekiem, który zgwałcił mu matkę i zabiciu go, że chciał się jak najszybciej pozbyć narzędzia zbrodni. Zostawił je tam, gdzie było najbezpieczniej dla niego, ale nie najbezpieczniej dla Gibbsa.

Fornell zrezygnował z reszty pytań, Evan nie był już w stanie odpowiadać, całkiem się rozkleił, teraz musieli się nim zająć lekarze.

Tony spotkał się z agentem w korytarzu.

- Kiedy wypuszczą Gibbsa? – zapytał.

- Nie wiem. Pewnie jak dostaniemy wyniki DNA. Dzieciak żyje wśród takich urojeń, że nawet jeśli tego nie zmyślił, obrona może to wykorzystać przeciw nam. Wyniki potwierdzą niewinność Gibbsa.

Tony przytaknął i odszedł, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni odczuwając spokój. Gdy dotarł do swojego biurka, ułożył głowę na rękach i zasnął, nie martwiąc się dłużej o przyszłość. Gibbs był bezpieczny.


	17. Pozorny spokój

Wystarczył jeden dodatkowy dzień, by z całą pewnością potwierdzić niewinność Gibbsa. DNA z ubrania Evana odpowiadało próbce krwi Wernera, a odcisk linii papilarnych z trzonka młotka należał do dzieciaka, który podczas ponownego przesłuchania znowu się przyznał do winy. Nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie, by Gibbs został zwolniony i tak też się stało. Tony, Tim i Ziva czekali na niego przed posterunkiem, ucinając sobie pogawędkę z detektywami Olsenem, Reed i Alvbrisem.

Olsen wciąż był wściekły na swoich ludzi za pomaganie NCIS, a zwłaszcza na Reed, która wykradła narzędzie zbrodni i tylko cudem uniknęła aresztowania. Została jednak zawieszona na pół roku. Alvbris uniknął kary.

Czekali na Gibbs 30 minut, a kiedy w końcu wyszedł, wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego. Tony odetchnął z ulga, gdy zobaczył, że pozwolili szefowi się wykąpać i doprowadzić do porządku po pobycie w areszcie, ale wciąż nie wyglądał tak dobrze, jak przed aresztowaniem, to było jednak kwestią czasu.

Olsen był pierwszym, który wystąpił na przód.

- Agencie Gibbs, przepraszam za zamieszanie. – powiedział. – Powinniśmy lepiej sprawdzać dowody.

Gibbs przyglądał mu się chwilę, nic nie mówiąc.

- Zrobiłbym to samo. – odezwał się w końcu. – Dowody wskazywały na jednego sprawcę, też nie szukałbym dalej.

Gibbs minął detektywa i podszedł do jego podwładnych.

-Powinienem wam podziękować, że nie posłuchaliście szefa i prowadziliście własne śledztwo. – powiedział do obojga, ale patrzył tylko na Reed. – Niewiele osób by się na coś takiego odważyło.

-Dziękujemy, agencie Gibbs. – Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego. – To nie był żaden kłopot.

Gibbs nie wiedział o jej zawieszeniu, a ona nie zamierzała mu tego mówić, żeby nie czuł się winny.

Detektywi pożegnali się i wrócili na komisariat, Gibbs został już tylko ze swoim zespołem. Tony nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma okazać swoją radość, nie budząc tym samym podejrzeń kolegów. Tim go wyręczył. Podszedł do szefa i uściskał go mocno. Zrobił coś, co Tony sam chciał zrobić, ale za bardzo się bał przy innych. Gibbs o dziwo, odwzajemnił uścisk, klepiąc Tima po plecach.

- Dobrze, że wróciłeś. – mruknął w ramię szefa. Obejmował go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się.

Ziva nie był tak śmiała jak Tim, uśmiechnęła się tylko i przytaknęła, pokazując, że zgadza się z przyjacielem.

Tony nabrał odwagi i podszedł do Gibbsa, obejmując go tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie albo szef miał zniknąć.

Gibbs poklepał go tylko po ramieniu. Gdyby nie wiedział, że później dostanie inny wyraz tęsknoty, obraziłby się, że uścisk Tima odwzajemnił, a jego nie.

- Tęskniłem. – szepnął mu do ucha Tony i dyskretnie pocałował go w policzek, gdy się odsuwał. Tim i Ziva nic nie zauważyli.

- Dosyć z witaniem. – powiedział Gibbs, gdy Tony w końcu się od niego odkleił. – Zabierzcie mnie do domu.

Cała trójka była bardzo chętna, by to zrobić.

W czasie jazdy Tony i Tim na przemian opowiadali, jak prowadzili śledztwo przez tych kilka dni. Gibbs słuchał w milczeniu, tylko przy okazji wspomnienia włamania do archiwum zwrócił swoim ludziom uwagę, jakie to było głupie i niebezpieczne posunięcie, choć w głębi duszy pewnie się cieszył, że w ogóle postanowili dla niego zaryzykować. To robiło wrażenie.

Gibbs jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się na widok swojego domu. W końcu mógł się wyspać we własnym łóżku i nie musiał słuchać innych aresztantów. Tylko cisza i spokój. I Tony.

- Nie musicie wchodzić ze mną, wiecie? – zapytał, gdy stał pod drzwiami, a zespół był tuż za nim.

Tony jedynie się uśmiechnął się, a Tim i Ziva odwrócili wzrok. Coś było nie tak, Gibbs to czuł. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, co jest w jego domu. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Miał rację, tuż za drzwiami czekała Abby, która rzuciła mu się na szyje i uścisnęła mocno.

- Gibbs, tęskniliśmy!

- Abby, dusisz mnie. – powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił uścisk.

Abby odsunęła się od niego i wzięła coś szybko z szafki koło drzwi. Gibbs przyjrzał się temu podejrzliwie, zanim nie wylądowało to na jego głowie.

- Po co mi to? – spytał, nawet nie próbując tego zdjąć.

- To czapeczka urodzinowa. Wyprawiłam przyjęcie z okazji twojego powrotu. – wyjaśniła. Gibbs dopiero teraz zauważył, że salon jest udekorowany serpentynami i balonami.

- W moim domu?

- A w czyim?

Gibbs westchnął i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie czekała go kolejna niespodzianka. Na kanapie siedzieli Ducky i Palmer, oraz jeszcze jedna osoba.

- Tobias.

- Witamy na wolności. – przywitał się Fornell. – Jak się czujesz jako wolny człowiek?

- Nie czuję się wolny, gdy zrobiono mi imprezę w domu bez uprzedzenia mnie.

- To miała być niespodzianka, Jethro. – powiedział Ducky.

- Kto pozwolił na tę niespodziankę?

- Ja. – odezwał się Tony.

- DiNozzo.

- Abby mnie zaszantażowała, to nie moja wina! – wytłumaczył się, choć wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Gibbs był rozbawiony całą sytuacją, było to po nim widać. Tylko dla zasady zgrywał zgorzkniałego faceta.

- Jen na to zezwoliła? – spytał Gibbs. – Abby, nie masz pracy?

- Zawiesili mnie na miesiąc. – odpowiedziała. Nie była nawet trochę smutna z tego powodu. – Ale to nic, było warto.

- Świetna robota, DiNozzo, twoja potrzeba uwolnienia mnie narobiła Abby kłopotów.

Gdy Gibbs do niego podszedł, Tony był pewny, że zaraz dostanie w głowę. Ogromnie się zdziwił, gdy został poklepany po policzku.

- Świetnie się spisałeś. – pochwalił Gibbs i spojrzał na resztę zespołu, a także na Fornella. – Wszyscy dobrze się spisaliście. Gdybym teraz odszedł, nie mielibyście kłopotów.

- Nazywasz to brakiem kłopotów? – spytał Fornell i parsknął śmiechem.

- Gdyby nie odebrali nam odznak, byłoby łatwiej. – powiedział Tim. – Dużo wcześniej odkrylibyśmy nieścisłość.

- To już nie ważne. – przerwał rozmowę Gibbs i zdjął z głowy tę niedorzeczną czapeczkę. – Skoro to impreza, to gdzie jest piwo?

- Już przynoszę! – zaoferowała swą pomoc Abby i znikneła w kuchni.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie kupiła tego za moje pieniądze. – mruknął.

Tony zaśmiał się słysząc komentarz szefa. Tęsknił za tym.

Wieczorem, gdy wszyscy wyszli, w domu został już tylko Gibbs i Tony. W końcu mogli pobyć sami.

- Nie idziesz? – zapytał Gibbs, widząc, że Tony nawet nie szykuje się do wyjścia.

- Żartujesz? Dopiero co cię odzyskałem, nie zamierzam cię teraz spuszczać z oka. – powiedział poważnie.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się.

- Nic mi już nie grozi, Tony. Wiesz to.

- Wiem. Ale nie zamierzam ryzykować i znowu przeżywać tego koszmaru.

Znowu objął szefa, tak jak przed posterunkiem, ale teraz był to silniejszy uścisk. Tym razem, Gibbs go odwzajemnił i wszystko było znów na swoim miejscu. Na razie.


End file.
